


The Light in My Dark

by JessiDWalton, lion_62



Series: Vampires - Maylor [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Fire, Human Ben, M/M, Mind Control, Modern Era, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vampire Hunters, Vampire John, Vampires, World War 1, blood sucking, brian gets angry, guys I suck at tags, human roger, vampire brian, vampire freddie, you should all know this by this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: Roger and Brian are as happy as can be, they are traveling the world and are completely in love. But how will Brian cope when Roger is taken away from him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**
> 
> **PLEASE READ END NOTES IF YOU FOLLOW OTHER STORIES**

Brian took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He didn't normally do this, he was more into the snatch and grab, but he had been challenged by his  _ lover  _ to do it. 

 

War was ugly, messy, annoying, pointless, but most of all  _ sloppy.  _ People had their guard up, but not towards someone who wore the right uniform. If you wore the same as them, then you were to be trusted. And if you talked and acted the same as they did, you were a friend. War: stupid, pointless, idiotic, but easy pickings. 

 

Brian was hungry, his mouth watering as he looked around.  _ So many options,  _ he thought as he scanned the tavern that was filled with soldiers and woman. Beers were being passed around, a piano playing in the corner, older men singing a drinking song. Young soldiers flirted with pretty woman, trying to get promises for when they came home from the trenches. 

 

_ Pointless.  _

 

Most of them would not return home, Brian knew that, had  _ seen  _ it. Too many would not see this tavern, woman or their mothers again.  _ War was pointless. _ Old men got metals as young men died. It was stupid to Brian, after seeing so many wars he knew what would happen.  _ Nearly 650 years alive let you see and learn a lot.  _

 

As Brian thought of his age it surprised him. The first 200 years had been hell. Alone, scared, only his sire for company. But he had learned, gotten stronger, matured, controlled himself. After he was old enough, he started on his own. He started building money, resources for himself so he could survive over time. He fed, learned what he liked and what he didn’t. Experimenting with himself, seeing how far he could go without eating, how much it took to fill himself until he was sick. He played around with people and causing mayhem like any teenager. He got in fights, he  _ lived,  _ even if he wasn't  _ alive.  _ But he was still bored and didnt feel… Alive. He was 237 years old and still felt lost. Then he had stumbled into a burning building and had seen  _ him.  _

 

The  _ baby  _ couldnt move as the flames licked at his skin. Brian had hurried to help him, not caring he could die as well. He had carried the man out and to his home far outside of London.  _ Roger.  _ He had been 103, starving, and dirty. A baby whose sire had discarded them. Brian was still a considered a baby to most, but he was still grown enough to be on his own, his own sire checking on him. But Roger was abandoned, left for dead. Brian was going to leave him, let nature take care of killing the baby, but then those blue eyes opened and caught his gaze and Brian knew he couldn't. He had taken care of the baby, feeding him and teaching him what he knew, how to control himself. That had been a little more than 400 years ago. 

 

Now he and Roger were inseparable. They were best friends, partners, lovers,  _ soul mates.  _ The counsel had told Brian they were soul mates when they had questioned him on to why he had saved the other man. Now where Roger went, Brian went and the other way around. Finding your soulmate was rare, and they wouldn't trade that for anything. 

 

Brian was drawn back to the present when a body bumped into his table, making his beer splash. 

 

“Oh, sorry dear!” A red headed woman giggled, her green dress flashing in the artificial light. Her freckled cheeks blushed as she looked over Brian. His hair was shorter than normal, as he was trying to fit into the fashion of war, and he wore a green uniform. “Oh you're a soldier as well? When do you leave? Are you to go to the front lines?” 

 

“I leave next week. I'm to be shipped off right to the trenches, I'll be being shot at before my birthday next Saturday.” He lied, giving the girl a sad look. 

 

“Oh poor, darling!” She gasped, she sat across from him. “How old will you be?”

 

“25.” He lied again, he looked closer to thirty, as he had  _ reborn _ at the age of 28. “I haven't even had my first kiss.” Brian let his head fall in mock embarrassment. 

 

“Well, let's fix that then, Soldier. Its a girls duty to not let a strong man go to war without a good luck kiss.” The red head moved to lean over the table and press a quick kiss to his lips. Brian had to breath through his mouth, trying to keep from pulling away as the lips did not belong to his lover and to keep from leaning forward and latching onto the pale throat. Roger would not be happy with him. 

 

“Thank you.” Brian smiled shyly, looking away. “May I get you a drink? What's your name?”

 

“How about a cigarette instead of a drink? And the names Martha.” She giggled, looking him over as she bit her lip. 

 

“A cigarette it is, Martha.” Brian smiled. “Would you want to walk with me? It's getting a little crowded in here?” 

 

“Sure, dear.” Martha smiled, standing and leading the way to door. Brian tucked the back of this uniform into his pants as he stood. 

 

“So are you from London?” Brian asked as he lit the woman's cigarette. The tall man slowly started walking, leading the woman a few blocks down as she talked non stop. Brian didn't care, too hungry to keep up a conversation. The only thing keeping him from  _ feasting  _ here was Roger, it was much more fun and filling when they ate together. Martha flicked the butt of her cigarette to the ground and looked at Brian. 

 

“You know what I mean?” 

 

“Yeah, I get it.” Brian lied, he had no idea what she was going on about. They passed a dark alley, two hands reached and grabbed Martha around the mouth and middle. Brian followed close into the dark alley as the woman struggled against Rogers hold. 

 

“Couldn't have found a less sweeter scent?” Roger pouted softly, holding the struggling woman firmly as he pressed his nose to her neck. His blue eyes flickering to a hungry, bright red. He hummed softly, tongue darting out to lick a thin line over her pulse. “Guess she'll just have to do. Want the neck or wrist, my love?”

 

“Wrist.” Brian grabbed the flailing woman's arm and held tight. He and Roger shared a quick looked before biting. Brian's fangs pushed deep into the warm skin, a few drops of his venom leaking into the woman's system to calm her before he started to  _ drink.  _ The iron taste against his tongue made him hum softly, his stomach filling with the warm thick substance. 

 

This was hopefully only their first  _ snack  _ of the night, they hadn't eaten in a while as they were moving their way back to London from Scotland. But now that they were here they could  _ eat,  _ get their strength back up so they could meet with theirs friends, John and Freddie. 

 

The younger _man_ hummed as he broke past the thin skin of the woman's neck. Blood flooding in his mouth and down his throat made him calm, though he'd rather be feeding from his lovers neck instead…. Though he had to _grow up_ and act like the _mature_ _adult_ he was blooming to be. He pouted each time his mature love would deny him his own bitter, thick, irresistible blood…. But Brian _insisted_ on not _babying_ him anymore. That he had babied him for far too long as it was….

 

Though Roger did find a certain… intimacy from sharing like this. To keep eye contact with Brian as they fed from the same  _ stream _ . The thoughts flowing through his lovers mind,  _ speaking  _ to him as their mouths were occupied. Sometimes Brian would think of far away places or times from his time  _ before _ darkness. Think of the sun rises and brilliant colors of the day… it made Roger jealous that his lover could remember his  _ past _ … but felt so warm that Brian shared his past… well. More that Roger was able to see it whether Brian wanted it or not, as Roger's dark gift allowed him to trespass the barriers of the mind…

 

But Roger knew his lover had nothing to hide and was more than welcoming to his intruding gift. As many times, instead of thinking about his past or calming times, Brian would think  _ to  _ him. Loving, warm thoughts… and it really made these times special. 

 

The woman's blood began to run cold, which made both men immediately pull away. Brian was clean, per usual. Not a drop split. Yet the young blond always managed to have blood drip down his lips or chin, no matter how many times his lover would scold him for his  _ messy _ eating habits.

 

Roger hummed softly and let the dead body just _ drop _ to the ground before grabbing his lovers shirt by the collar and pulling him in for a deep kiss. He purred softly, tasting the blood that remained on the older mans tongue.

 

Brian pressed Roger further into the dark alley, not wanting to be seen, even if they were vampires the police could still get them. Then it would get messy. Having just killed someone  _ and  _ kissing another man would just be trouble for both of them. 

 

Brian pulled away from Roger's mouth and licked at his chin, lapping up the blood that had spilled. He then pressed his tongue back into his lovers mouth, letting Roger have the last taste of their meal. When Roger began to whine and press himself into Brian's thigh he pulled away, Roger chasing after. 

 

“Not yet, Lover.” Brian soothed, kissing the tip of Roger's nose. “We need to  _ clean up  _ and find more to eat, we are both still very hungry. It's your turn to hunt.” 

 

Together the two men picked the woman up easily. Roger held her dead form as Brian lifted a grate off a sewage cover, unceremoniously they dropped the woman in, covering the hole. The grate was much too heavy for any  _ human,  _ so it was a good place to hide their meal. The older vampire gave Roger one last kiss before they moved back on the streets, heading to a main road. 

 

Roger giggled as he skipped happily under the moonlight. His hand entwined with Brian's as they made their way through the dark streets. Humming loudly, without a care in the world. Blue eyes sparkling and golden hair glowing like a  _ halo _ under the moon.

 

“Lover, I'll find you something ever so sweet! Just for you!” He declared, stopping and turning to stare up at Brian. His pretty pink lips in a warm smile as he leaned up, on his tiptoes, and planted a kiss upon the older vampires lips. 

 

With a giggling hum, he was gone from Brian's arms in a flash. Stalking through the night as he followed the path of heavy scents. Leading him to a similar tavern his lover had picked through barely an hour ago.

 

As he entered, he did indeed see many uniformed soldiers and pretty maids. Some were even using some flashy new technology Roger was still unfamiliar with. A man stood under a cape while pressing a button. A large beam of light flashed while the people on the other side stood still... It was odd. As odd as  _ motor vehicles  _ still were. The advances in technology were crazy…

 

Shaking his head, the blond moved forward. Trying to pick through the scents until a relatively sharp, sweet smell hit him. 

 

_ Perfect _ … He hums to himself as he zeros in on a young man in uniform. Luckily it was late and everyone was a drunken mess. No one would care to notice two men flirting. Especially since Roger had a bit of a feminine look to him from behind. Smirking, he felt no guilt. It was a better death than awaited him on a battlefield. He swayed up beside him at the bar. Not casting a glance to the boy as he ordered a small drink for himself. He felt the stare of the man and let his eyes flicker to meet his gaze. Flashing a sweet smile.

 

“Hi.” Roger says sweetly, batting his eyelashes. The young man smiled shyly and shifted to face him. 

 

“Hi…” The darker skinned man says in a quiet voice. His dark eyes running over Roger's body.

 

“Like somethin’ you see?” The blond giggles, making the man blush and avert his eyes. 

 

“So-sorry… I didn't mean-”

 

“Shhh, soldier boy. It's fine.” Roger laughs as he fully faces the soldier. “When are you due for?”

 

“Le-leave in the morn’...” The shy human mutters.

 

“My… must be exciting.” Roger hums, shifting closer to the mortal. “It's a shame you're only here for the night… I'd like to see more of you.” He flirts effortlessly. Racking the humans brain and thoughts. Having to bit his lip to keep from giggling as the humans thoughts became more and more…  _ tainted _ . Riling mortal men up was easy. At least when you had an ass like Roger and pretty blue eyes to compliment it.

 

“You don't have too long…” He leans down, nose brushing the humans. “We can get to know each other on the way to my home, if you're interested…” Before the human could press their lips together, Roger pulled back teasingly. Smirking and turning to walk out.

 

“Come along, soldier boy.” Roger giggles with a beckoning finger. Rolling his eyes as the man practically tripped over himself getting up and running after him. 

 

They walked along the same dark street he had walked to find the tavern. Leading them away from the busy main area of the town. He learned the older boys name was  _ Caetano _ . Originally from France. 

 

_ France…  _ Roger muses softly, blocking the rest of the man's words out as he thought of going to France with his lover… They had traveled most of Eastern Europe together. Even a bit of Asia. He hoped to see the world with Brian. They had all the time in the world… but he thought Pairs, France would be the next place he suggests. After spending time in their home of London of course. 

 

He was so lost in thought, he barely noticed Brian sneak up or grab the soldier. It took him a moment to realize before coming to a stop and glancing back at the struggling human in his lovers firm grip. 

 

“Roger?” Brian asked softly as the dark skin man fought against him. “Now now, calm down.” He hummed in the man's ear. “This will only hurt for a moment.” Brian sank his teeth into the warm flesh, spilling just the right amount of venom into his bloodstream before drinking in hungry gulps. Roger’s blue eyes filled with hurt that Brian had not waited for him, but the older vampire only held out his own wrist, a twinkle of a smile in his eyes as he feasted.

 

Roger lit up and  _ zoomed _ to his lovers side, grabbing the arm before Brian could even think of denying or teasing him. He would always rather to drink from his lovers neck, but right now he sure as shit wasn't about to complain. Tightening his grip of the older mans arm, he used his other hand to bend the hand back just slightly. Bringing the limb up to his lips before licking the soft skin.

 

His eyes fluttered closed as he sunk his fangs into his lovers body, hearing his lover groan as he did. A soft moan left his own throat as the sweetly bitter taste of Brian's blood filled his mouth. His grip tightened  _ even _ more, holding Brian's arm still as he sunk his fangs deeper. Slowly, deeply sucking the thick substance down his throat. 

 

He was in a complete state of bliss. Body relaxed and mind at ease. He mentally compared himself to baby crying for his pacifier and  _ finally _ receiving it. Though he didn't care. He loved his lovers blood and would gladly be compared to a baby if it meant he got to fed from Brian.

 

Brian shivered when Roger latched onto him. They would feed off each other during sex, but they haven't done this in a few hundred years. Even if Roger was over 500 years old and was technically an adult, Brian liked to baby him. Liked to take care of him any chance he got, even if he  _ knew  _ Roger could take care of himself… and Brian if he got hurt. Roger was strong and independent, but they were a team,  _ mates,  _ so they did everything together. 

 

When the man’s blood ran cold Brian pulled away, he gave Roger a few more seconds before pulling his wrist away. His states as a vampire and Roger's saliva making his wrist heal quickly. Brian swiped his thumb over the round bottom lip, gathering the dripping excess blood, before shoving the digit into Roger's mouth. 

 

“Messy.” Brian sighed as the tongue swirled. “Are you full? I feel nearly satisfied, just need something  _ else.”  _ He let his eyes drag over his beautiful lover, knowing after feeding Roger became horny.

 

Roger’s blue eyes immediately darkened before he pushed the dead body from Brian’s hold and pressed himself against his lover. Smirking up as he latched their lips together in a heated kiss. Purring as Brian grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. He let his own arms wrap around his tall lover. Their tongues moving together perfectly, but Roger pulled back. Making a slight face.

 

“ _ God _ that’s  _ stupid _ sweet.” He stuck his own tongue out as if trying to get the taste out of his mouth. “I don’t understand how you eat that crap.” He giggles softly before pouting. “Was he as sweet as me…?” 

 

“Never.” Brian smiled. “Nothing is as sweet as you.” Brian took Roger by the back of the head and pulled him close, sinking his teeth into the skin,  _ his spot _ , where he always bit Roger. Only to pull from his lover at once, biting just enough to get rid of the sweet flavor of the man’s blood, and a hint of his venom, but enough to make Roger moan and grip at him. 

 

“Help me clean this up, then I'll take you home and we'll make a fun time of our first night back.” Brian grinned kissing Roger softly.

 

The younger man pouted softly, his body shivering softly from the  _ small _ amount of venom in his system. But he knew better then to complain. The quicker they cleaned up, the faster (and more likely) they were to getting home and Brian biting him again. He allowed Brian to pick the body up as he found another sewer grate and opened it, allowing Brian to dump the body inside. He made a small face as her heard the body splash below. 

 

“Ugh… Still a better death than war.” He shrugged before putting the grate back. Wiping his hands, he beamed at his lover as he threw himself on the taller man. Clinging and hugging on to him. “You let me feed from you!” He purrs out, nuzzling his face to Brian’s arm. “Ya’know. You shouldn’t be so uptight about me not feeding from you. One day, you’re going to want me to feed from you, but I’m gonna be  _ aaallllll _ mature and grown up and shit. Not wanting to feed from you! You’ll miss it one day!” He teases with a smile.

 

“Love, you and I both know even when you  _ are  _ fully mature you will still  _ beg  _ to feed from me.” Brian chuckled, leaning down to kiss Roger softly. “And you'll always be with me, so there is nothing to miss.” He rubbed his hands over Roger's sides. “Now, let's get home so we can drink from each other.” Brian smirked, wanting nothing more than to be between Roger's ass cheeks eating him out.

 

Roger giggled and bit his bottom lip as he read his lovers mind. He wanted nothing more than his lover to be between his legs eating him out too. 

 

Brian kissed his mate once more before heading to the main street, Roger by his side. As he walked Brian felt the people around him, most happy, some gloomy, and a few too drunk to feel anything. But Brian was happy, so with each person he bumped into or brushed past he sent a small wave of joy through them. He felt Roger bump into him a couple of times, beginning to giggle softly at the joy Brian  _ made _ him feel. 

 

They passed a crowded bar and suddenly Roger's mood changed, becoming dark and fearful. Brian looked around the bar they passed, not seeing anything wrong, but he focused on his mate. 

 

“What's wrong?” Brian asked, trying to  _ feel  _ what was wrong, only to make his head hurt.

 

“I-I can feel him…” Roger muttered in a hushed voice, pressing himself to Brian's side. “Brian,  _ he's _ here… he's close…” The younger one whimpers and looks up at Brian with fearful eyes as he felt the familiar presence of the one who gave him  _ life  _ in this dark hell on earth. The one who left him for dead.

 

Brian immediately stiffened. They had only ran into  _ Tim  _ once since Brian had saved Roger. That had been a very scary time, they had had to run for weeks, only feeding when absolutely needing it. Brian looked around quickly, spotting the red eyes scanning the crowd, obviously feeling his sired child close. 

 

“Run. Run now. Go. As far as you can, we will meet at the safe house in three weeks.” Brian whispered pushing at Roger. “ _ Go now.”  _ They had planned for this, and Brian felt grateful they had. 

 

“N-no! No no no no no, please don't  _ separate  _ us! Co-come with me, lover!” Roger begs, tears already spilling from his eyes as an absolute and complete fear took over his mind. He pressed himself to Brian, sharp nails digging into the fabric of his shirt. “ _ Ple-please _ , come with me… Don-don't tear us apart...” He begs again, hiding his face. Trying to get in touch with Brian's emotional side and not his strict, mental side.

 

“ _ Roger go!”  _ Brian pushes the younger man away, he wanted to run with the blond. But he knew if he stayed behind Tim would come after him first, as he had saved the younger vampire. “It's safer this way, you know that. Now stop wasting precious time and  _ go!”  _ Roger was still to young to fully understand what was going on, Brian told himself as he pushed the blond away. Roger was an adult in vampire years, yes, but Brian had babied him so he didn't fully understand. Tim could kill Roger with no consequences, as he was his sire. It wasn't the same as a random vampire killing another vampire, there was no law against a sire killing their sired. No being hunted down and killed by the council for the crime, Roger would just be dead.

 

“Bu-but!” Roger understood  _ perfectly _ what was happening and wanted nothing more than to scratch his lover over the face as he thought of how baby like Roger was… But Brian growled deeply, his eyes flashing a warning like red, making Roger back away like a kicked puppy. He stood there, unsure if he should run or not before looking down.

 

“I love you….” He mutters softly in a broken voice before he turned and was gone in a blur, not waiting for his lovers reply. He knew he had to run out of the city limits, and the closest way was east. Also the direction of their safe house… the same house Brian had found Roger about 400 years ago.

 

He wondered if it would he smart for him to go there first or not… Biting his lip, Roger decided against going straight there and just ran. Maybe he'd run till he reached the coast… it had been quite a while since he had seen the ocean and they had traveled the coast of the Mediterranean before heading inland on their journey through Europe. The time they had spent by the coast were some of Roger's favorite memories… 

 

So that's where the younger man headed. A sense of calm hitting him as he first scented the salty wind. It didn't take him any time at all to the coast. It was a bit rocky where he stood, so unlike the coast they had been while staying in Italy. But it was strangely beautiful. He looked across the sea, pouting as he slightly hoped to be able to see France. Though he knew deep down it wasn't possible.

 

_ Maybe we can go to France…. _ He chews on his bottom lip as he thinks. A feeling deep…  _ deep _ inside him was telling him that no such thing would happen… and as an unfamiliar presence surrounded him, he  _ knew _ he would never go to France with his lover.

 

Turning around, he was greeted with a gentle looking man. But his smirk and red glinted eyes held a dangerous tone Roger wanted nothing with. He  _ felt _ the power from the man. Noting the man was certainly  _ much _ older than him and sure to be able to over power him.. 

 

“Hello…” He says softly, hoping to maybe show the other he was in no mind to fight.

 

“You're Tim's, aren't you?” The man asked simply. Roger felt his heart drop and made the quick decision to try and run. 

 

_ Wrong _ . The man caught him with ease. Holding his struggling form just as he had to the human woman earlier that night…

 

“Let's get you somewhere…  _ comfortable. _ ” The other hums.

 

+++

 

Brian watched Roger go,  _ I love you  _ still ringing in his ears and tingling on his lips as he said it back. Brian immediately went in the other direction than his lover, walking and bumping shoulders with groups of people. He could feel someone following him, tracing him like he was an animal about to be killed. 

 

The vampire moved to an empty courtyard, a small fountain that wasn't running in the middle. He turned to see red eyes glowing at him from the only entrance and exit of the yard. 

 

“Well well well, if it isn't mister hero.” Tim laughed stepping into the moonlight. 

 

“Tim.” Brian said flatly, no emotion in his voice, he would not bite at the man's bate. 

 

“Where's my baby boy?” 

 

“Dead as far as your concerned.” Brian said in the same tone. “You did leave him in a burning house.”

 

“Where he should have stayed.” The other man's voice became a growl as he moved forward to Brian, their noses nearly touching. “But you had to save his sorry ass. Tell me is he still as good of a fuck as I remember?”

 

Brian couldn't stop himself, he shoved at Tim chest sending him flying backwards. Brian may be younger than the other vampire, but he was taller and leaner. He and Roger had many play fights, pushing each other to become strong for times like this. 

 

The older man let out a growl, Brian felt mood change from smugness to anger as Tim looked up at him. The shorter man charged him, hitting him around the middle and pushing him back against a wall. Brian's nails raked up the man's back, grabbing hold of his shirt and pulling him off, his foot finding contact with Tim's stomach. Tim grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled, throwing off Brian's balance and sending him skittering on the ground.

 

“Poor lamb.” Tim said in a mock baby voice, turning to lean over the fallen man. Brian turned and lifted his long legs, kicking Tim hard in the stomach and balls, the force sending Tim in the air slightly. Brian was up and wrapped his arm around Tim's throat, his other hand coming to his forehead. “You wouldn't.” Tim gasped as he felt Brian's arm tightened, ready to rip his head off. 

 

“Try me, I'll do whatever it takes to keep Roger safe from  _ you.  _ Even if it means we have to run from the counsel until the end of time.” Brian growled, pulling harder, Tim's hands pulling fruitlessly at his arm. Suddenly there was a shift in Tim's mood, his went from fear to shock to smugness. 

 

“Too late. Hes already dead.” Tim laughed as Brian gasped. His chest felt like it was going to explode, he couldn't  _ feel.  _ It was gone, the spot in his soul that  _ was  _ Roger was  _ gone.  _ Brian let go of Tim and ran as fast as he could, back the way Roger had gone. Brian felt numb, Roger couldn't be gone.

 

+++

 

There was a crowd of people, most gawking with a horror filled face as the watched the scene playout in front of them. Most trying to process  _ exactly  _ what was happening as a fire blazed in the middle of the town and a shrill scream was escaping from deep in the flames. A lean  _ figure _ with eyes a blazing red, similar to the flames, and sharp animal-like  _ fangs. _ The face was almost  _ inhuman _ and terrifying, keeping most every sensible human at bay. 

 

The screaming slowly died out and the figure continued to dance and laugh around the flame. A clear bottle in his hands that he was almost parading around like a trophy. He only stopped and looked toward the crowd when he felt a new presence. His smirk became wider, more sinister, as he turned fully to the crowd with open arms. 

 

“Tonight, we burned the  _ devil _ ! Needn’t fear for the darkness is gone!!” He yelled out in a mocking tone, sound much like a priest preaching his holy word as the other vampire parted through the crowd in blind search for what was  _ his _ . But the monstrous figure kept speaking. 

 

“We cleansed the demon from the inside-” He held the bottle marked  _ Holy Water _ up. “And burned it’s devil’s shell so it shan’t return!!” The monster laughs hysterically before smashing the glass bottle to the ground just as the other approached. “Come to witness it first hand,  _ son _ ?” The laughter grows louder as he easily avoids the furious hands of the younger vampire. Dancing around the burning fire.

 

“What did you do!?” Brian cried out, the warm flames licking his cold skin. Roger? Where was Roger? He couldn't be… no… Brian turned venomous. “Murderer!” He screamed, tears filling his eyes as he saw the burning body. 

 

“Roger!” He cried again, now lunging towards the older vampire. The other avoided him with ease. Laughing as continued to move flawlessly away from Brian.

 

“My, my! So angry!!” He exclaims with a giggle before turning and flashing a smile. “We don’t even know each other! I’m Paul. And you are?”  _ Paul _ asks with fake curiosity, ducking away from Brian’s next attack. “Not much for common chit chat, are you? Very well!” He laughs before jumping over Brian’s head with ease, causing the other to stumble back and face him.

 

“Here’s something to talk about: Who’s bright idea was it to leave the blond  _ angel _ alone, hm?? Any true lover wanting to protect theirs would  _ never _ do such a thing! And what a way to die! I’m guessing you name is  _ ‘Brian’ _ ?” Paul smirks, eyes twinkling as he still avoided the others attacks. “It must have been awful for him to die alone! Although he didn’t really. He had this beautiful crowd to watch over him! Though he was really screaming for  _ you _ .”   
  
“ _ Bri, Bri, Bri! Save me! Brimi, Bri-rye! Brian! Help! Please! Please! Please help me! Don’t leave me alone! Don’t let me die! Please, lover! _ ” Paul screamed in a fake, higher mocking voice. “He was sobbing his pretty little blue eyes out as well! Almost felt bad while forcing the holy water down his throat, but that  _ scream _ he let out while the water burned through the core of him was  _ delightful _ .” The older vampire purrs. “I wish you could have heard it. And heard his screams as the fire claimed him from the outside as well! It was magi-” 

 

One misstep from the older man was all Brian needed to finally grab him by the neck and  _ slam _ him to cobblestoned ground. The hardtop bursting and cracking under the force as the victim just laughed and laughed. Not even fighting back against the harsh attack. 

 

“So strong!” Paul breaths out in between laughs as he brought his own hands back up. Brian quickly let go of his neck before grabbing hold of the two limbs. With a swift movement and sharp  _ crack _ both arms where snapped and bent backwards. Bone ripping through the nice fabric the older wore.

 

The crowd gasped and backed even further from the fighting  _ demons _ . A scream ripped from Paul throat as his arms were snapped back effortlessly. He growled deeply and went to move, only to yell out again as Brian stepped on his right ankle. The sound of the bone shattering under his foot filled the air, along with the crackling of the fire beside them.

 

“Not laughing anymore, are you.” Brian snarled, repeating the action on Paul’s knee. The older man struggled against him, but never made an attempt to beg or whimper. He just smirked up at Brian with the same insanity glimmering in his eyes. 

 

“He begged for you. Begged and begged and begged. Such a fragile thing. And so adamant that you were going to come for him. So sure he’d see you again. He begged for you to come and take him to France. To see the shining lights of Paris. Or to return to your little house in Italy, by the sea. I must say, I’m rather jealous. And disappointed. He had such high hopes… A shame you let him and I both down.” The older man starts to laugh again. Softly this time, the pain evident in his voice. “Such a silly little bird he was. I found him by the coast, looking off across the channel. Should have taken him to France before, huh? He would have been happy there.” 

 

Brian screamed. In sadness, hatred, pain and most of all lose. Roger was gone because of him, because he couldn't get there fast enough, because he thought they were better apart. Brian had never hated himself so much. He screamed so loudly the people around them began to run as fast as they could. With another scream he reached down and grabbed Paul, and shoved his fingers in the smirking mouth. He hooked his digits so he had ahold of the the top and bottom teeth, then with all his might he pulled. He heard the snap of the jaw bone, then of flesh ripping apart. He continued to pulled until Paul's head hung in one hand and his body in the other. 

 

He threw the severed head into the flames. Watching as it rolled. He grabbed the body and began to tear it limb from limb, the vampires blood coating him. Finally he was left with only the abdomen, but he could hear police whistles coming. With one last angry yell he pushed the body into the flames. The last of his strength was leaving him as he began to run. He ran to the coast, to Roger's happy place. Tears fell from his eyes, blinding him as he ran into the salty air. He moved to a cave he had once shared with his lover, collapsing with Rogers name on his lips.

 

+++

 

“Bastard.” Sand was kicked into Brian's face. He had been in the cave for 3 weeks, not leaving to even feed. The vampire looked up to see his sire above him. “What did you do?” Brian only turned away, his soul hurting too much to deal with anything. He knew he would be killed, it was against vampire law to kill one of their own kind. He was looking forward to dying. Maybe he would find Roger in the after life. 

 

“Brian!” McCann yelled, he grabbed the boy by the hair and made him sit up. “I raised you to be better than this!” The older man bit his wrist and held it to Brian's mouth, forcing him to drink even as he struggled. Once McCann felt he had shed enough unappreciated blood he pulled Brian to stand and lead him out of the cave.

 

“The air is filled with rumors and I,  _ I _ , had been summoned to sit in front of the Council for  _ my _ sired! Do you know how humiliating it is for a Council Member to be summoned by his own brothers, Brian?!” The  _ much _ older vampire snaps angrily at his  _ son _ . “Now you are going to open that blasted, damned mouth of yours and tell me  _ exactly  _ what the hell happened before I'm forced to sentence one of  _ my own _ to death because they broke one of our  _ only _ laws!!”

 

“They killed him… he killed Roger.” Brian's voice broke as they walked in the moonlight. “His sire was here so I made him run… his sire followed me… but there was another.  _ Paul.  _ He ki-killed-” Tears ran down Brian's hollow cheeks. “There were people around, they watched him- no one did anything! Why are humans so useless! They could have-” But Brian knew there was nothing the humans could have done. “So I scared them off…. Then I  _ ripped Paul to pieces and burned him.”  _

 

“Paul was Roger's sire-”

 

“No! Tim is-  _ was  _ Roger's sire.” Brian corrected, he had to stop walking his breathing becoming quick and erratic.

 

“... Paul and Tim scheamed, which we don’t know that for certain, to kill Roger. Paul  _ did _ kill Roger, you killed Paul, and no word of Tim. Is that correct?” McCann asked, studying his own as the younger man nodded. He stayed silent as he thought. “Okay… I may  _ not _ have to sentence you to death…  _ Thank god. _ ” He huffed softly. “If we can  _ prove _ Paul killed Roger, making you kill Paul, you may be off the hook. You’ll still be punished for killing Paul without consulting the Council first and letting them deal with it in a proper manner, but you’ll stay alive…” The older man explains, glaring at the face Brian made.

 

“Look. I understand you want to die and everything, but I’ll be damned, even more than I already am, if I allow you to die after I’ve put such hard work into you.” McCann growls softly. He sired many, it was… well. Kind of like a hobby of his. He found sick, dying humans and gave them the choice of a different life. Some were cut out for it, some weren’t. He enjoyed being a Sire. Caring and raising newborns to be respectable citizens of their species. Sick of the bad reputation Vampires were given because of the few that decided to act like assholes…

 

“Also… Tim is still alive. Do you not want to fully avenge your lover?” He raises an eyebrow. Knowing full well this would peak the younger man’s interest. It was a low move, to use the idea of revenge to bait Brian forward. But something deep inside him knew Brian needed to stay alive…

 

“I thought it was against the law to kill our kind.” Brian hissed turning to glare at his sire. 

 

“Tim had  _ part _ of killing Roger… At least we’ll try to prove that. And I think we can find plenty of evidence to support that. Sires can kill their sired legally  _ only _ when their sired is still a newborn. So under the age of 500. After the sired is an  _ adult _ , a sire must bring forth  _ proof _ to show why they killed the newborn. The reason must be valid, such as the were a danger to  _ our _ kind or… I don’t know. Something. But they can’t kill their sired for simply living and being with another vampire…  _ especially _ that Sire had already left their newborn for dead.” McCann explains. There were very few laws of their kind, this was the biggest law. No killing one of your own kind. But since there were such few laws, each law was filled and could be confusing. But luckily, being apart of the Council, McCann knew each law by heart, the details, and the ways around certain things…

 

“There… were witness. They saw Roge-” His voice cracked again and he looked away quickly. “Roger was also just over 500, closer to 550.” Brian felt a stirring in his stomach at the thought of finding Tim and killing him with the Council's approval. “Tim didn’t kill a newborn, he killed an adult.”

 

“That changes things even more.” McCann placed his hand on his chin, looking out at the water. “Come along. I know a few people who might be able to get the testimonies of the people who witnessed what happened.” 

 

With that, the older man led his sired away. The council was always moving, but the main seat was Paris, France. This was where all trials and sentences were carried out. McCann was glad they were by the channel. It meant they just had to catch a boat and hurry to Paris. He was anxious to clear his own name as well as Brian’s. He knew his boy was better than this. He was one of the only humans he changed to ever… really suit the role. He slipped into immortality so gracefully. Matured quickly. McCann never had a worry for the young man… Expect for now. It’d be a shame to lose such a fine specimen of their kind.

 

It took about half a day to cross the channel, unfortunately the weather wasn’t the best, but as they hit land they moved quickly. Thankfully it was cloudy and rainy, allowing them to travel through the day time without heavy cloaking. They both remained silent as Hh didn’t want to push any more questions, not before they reached the council who would ask the same questions. He wanted this to be as painless as possible for Brian and talking about the same thing over and over would surely  _ not _ help.

 

They finally reached the amazing  _ City of Lights and Romance _ . Also the City of Secrets and Death… But under such a brilliant structure such as the tower and surrounded by beautiful cathedrals, who would question what secrets the city hid? It was a perfect center for their kind. Or the council. It was also said that the first of their kind was created here by signing their soul away to the devil himself to do his bidding as a physical entity. But there were many stories, it was hard to tell what was really truth or myth. There was even debate of moving the council from France to Romania where  _ many _ of their stories came from. Personally, McCann believed the Paris stories were made up. He’d rather be in Romania. He just felt the stories there rang with more truth…

 

Shaking his head, he pushed that issue to the back of his head. He wasn’t here to argue with stubborn, old vampire about the placement of their council today. He was here to defend _his_ _child_. Sighing, they slowly reached a large and beautiful building overlooking a cemetery. 

 

_ Subtle.  _ He scoffs to himself, rolling his eyes. For a group of vampires trying to not come off obvious, he always thought it was dumb to be placed  _ right beside  _ a fucking cemetery. But then again… Would it be obvious for them to be in Romania…? Maybe there was a method to the old bastards….

 

_ Shit. Focus, McCann _ . He growls to himself before face Brian.

 

“Are you ready, Brian.” It wasn’t a question. Brian was going in there whether he was ready or not, but McCann wanted to come off a bit empathetic for he did feel bad for his sired. It was hard to lose a lover, especially one you  _ practically  _ raised. And one that was said to be your soulmate…

 

Brian only nodded. His heart raced, filling his ears with the sound, but he followed McCann into the building. The ceiling was high, stained glass in only a few places, but sunlight did not filter through, the glass too thick and dark. Five chairs stood before rows a church pews on a slight rise. The four men who sat their were all very different. Each having different facial features and hair color, all different as the age they were  _ born.  _ The look of ages was different as well, McCann looking the oldest with salt and pepper hair, the youngest looking, Vaughn, about the age of thirteen. 

 

“McCann.” A soft voice came from the center vampire, Caesar. He was said to be older than Caesar the ruler of Rome. “Do come sit.” He held his hand out to the his left, the only seat open was right beside him. “Now.” He turned his grey stormy eyes to Brian, a flash of red coming through. His raven black hair cut short, but was falling into his eyes. “Brian May, you have been a very  _ naughty  _ boy.”

 

“Sir.” Brian looked away, he would face whatever was about to happen. 

 

“Vaughn, my dear.” Caesar looked to child looking one of the group. “Would you be so kind?” The  _ child _ nodded and began to stand. “Brian, dear, Vaughn's dark gift is being able to look into your mind, to see what  _ you've  _ seen. The past event you have been part of and experienced. Don't try and hide from him, it will only hurt more.” Vaughn offered no comforting smile as he approached, he merely took Brian's hand and closed his eyes. Brian let his mind be prodded, let the  _ child  _ explore his memories. As Vaughn looked Brian pushed the emotions he felt towards the other vampire, trying to help his point. 

 

Vaughn paid no mind to the emotions as he searched, only looking for the truth in the mess of everything that had happened. He frowned softly before opening his baby blue eyes and looking up at Brian. Slowly, he let the younger vampires hand go and turned toward the council. Caesar was relaxed, leaning back on his chair. McCann looked to be on the edge of his seat,  _ praying  _ Brian had told him the truth… While the other 2 sat patiently for Vaughn's report.

 

“ _ Paul, age 1302. Sire: Lilian Smith. Lover: Tim Staffell. _

Did indeed kill one of our own  _ first _ . 

_ Roger Taylor, age 547. Sire: Tim Staffell. Lover: Brian May.  _

Brian was provoked and would say to have a valid reason, if not looked at as  _ civic duty _ , as Paul would have been put to death anyway.” Vaughn speaks clears. McCann  _ instantly _ relaxing in his seat as Caesar changed from his laid back position to leaning forward slightly. A frown on his darker skin.

 

“ _ But _ .  _ Brian May, age 650. Sire: Allen McCann. Ex-lover: Roger Taylor _ .

Did go against regulation and killed one of our own before a proper trial. Therefore he must be punished in  _ some _ form.” The  _ child _ says before returning to his seat.

 

One of the others, Ildalgo, spoke up first. His voice held a thick, African accent but was strangely easy to understand. 

 

“A punishment indeed.” He mused softly. His dark black eyes  _ burning _ through Brian as he thought. McCann looked between his council members then down to Brian.

 

“Caesar, if I may. Whilst Ildalgo and Zimmar think of a punishment, I would like to point out that  _ Tim Staffell, age 2160. Sire: Mich Linar. Ex-Lover: Paul Pretner  _ is not innocent in this. We may have to do more investigation beyond Brian's memories to prove. He already has a violent history, one report of course that he left Roger had the age of 103 to burn alive. Yes, it was his newborn to do with what he liked, but it shows he had a  _ history  _ with trying to get rid of Roger before. Paul being his lover can be no coincidence  _ and _ Tim was in the area as Vaughn must have seen through the memories. I request that we send people out to look into this more. If Staffell proves to be a danger to our kind, we can not afford to keep him with us.” McCann speaks clearly, being sure to keep eye contact with the head of their council.

 

“A valid point.” Vaughn mutters, his right hand coming to rest on his chin. “That would always be fair punishment: send Brian to find Tim-”

 

“A vampire who is just considered an adult against a 2000 year old.” Zimmer mocked. “He would be killed in minutes.” 

 

“Children, calm please.” Caesar said in his flat tone. “How long has it been since you've had a proper meal?”

 

“3 weeks.” Brian and Vaughn answered at the same time. 

 

“And how long can you go without satisfying your hunger?” Caesar questioned, more for his own wonder than a punishment. He was intrigued by this vampire, having never seen someone so young beat someone nearly twice his senior. 

 

“4 months before I need someone to hunt for me. 6 before I could no longer move.” There were a few audible gasps. 

 

“Well well, McCann did have a right mind to change you.” Caesar hummed. “This does change things, I must admit.”

 

“I think I've found a proper punishment.” A soft accented voice came from the quiet vampire on the far right. His small eyes staring at Brian as he cuts off Caesar without blinking an eye. Ignoring the small glare from the older vampire. 

 

“Zimmar, what it is.” Caesar snaps softly, obviously annoyed to of been cut off. The rest of the council now looking to the soft, asian featured man.

 

“It may take time…” He mutters, looking away. Caesar stared at the younger man before a small smirk danced on to his lips.

 

“I like what I see in this future.” Caesar hums. “Not directly painful, as we don't want to disrespect our own councilman, McCann, by torturing his own sired… but a punishment indeed.”

 

“Before anything is settled. Brian, you will be  _ welcomed _ to stay with us while we work out the details… My friends, do we agree on this?” His eyes flicker carefully to the men around him. 

 

“I do.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“Make yourself at home, May.”


	2. In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Brian after Roger is killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 4/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)  
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) Vampire (The Light In My Dark)

_ Pl  se ease  ple se please please plea e   ase _

 

_ A voice screams and screams, sounding hoarse and sore. Like they had been screaming for a long time… _

 

**_Who is that… is that…_ ** **me** **_?_ **

 

_ A voice wonders silently as the screams continue. The world around is black. Nothing. No shapes, light, color. Just…  _ **_black_ ** _. _

 

_ Till suddenly  _ **_his_ ** _ eyes open…  _ **_my eyes?_ ** _ The voice wonders again. _

 

_ The area is suddenly lit up with an orange, red glow… _

 

**_It's hot_ ** _ the voice observes.  _ **_Just like..._ ** _. _

 

**Just like fire.** _ Another voice replies. _

 

**_Like fire? Who are you? How do you know it's fire…_ **

 

**Because I know. That is** **_me_ ** **.**

 

**_That is you? Who are you…_ **

 

**I am** **_you_ ** **, silly.**

 

**_Me? But you can't be me… I'm me…_ **

 

**I can be. And I am. And that is fire. I know. Because I am you.** _ The other voice continues to explain.  _ **The fire burns outside, but wait. You will feel the burn inside…**

 

**_But what do you mean_ **

 

_ The  _ **_other_ ** _ voice gave no answer, but suddenly there was a sharp pain in the… throat. _

 

**_I have a throat….?_ **

 

_ Liquid ran down the throat. Burning it's way down. A fire starting inside… suddenly  _ **_his_ ** _ eyes opened even more and  _ **_he_ ** _ realized he was thrown  _ **_into_ ** _ the fire.  _

 

_ All he could do was scream. And scream. And scream. And-... he stopped screaming… but… _

 

Roger woke with a start as he jerked up is a gasping coughing fit. His entire body felt like it was on  _ fire _ . Sweat coating his body and making his hair stick to his damp face. Tears streaming from his eyes as he quickly looked around his room. Trying to feel secure… to feel  _ safe _ …

 

He took a deep breath before shakily getting out of bed and walking to his bathroom. He flicked the light on and looked at himself in a full length mirror beside his shower. Groaning, he turned to the sink and twisted the cold water on. Splashing his face and trying to rid his mind of any flashes of that…  _ dream _ …

 

The young man had had such  _ dreams  _ ever since he could remember… A dream of  _ fire _ and laughter and screaming…. It terrified him each time even though he had it so frequently at this point… 

 

He sighed softly and shook his head. He had more to be scared of right now… like the fact that in 4 hours, his father would ship him off to some Academy by the English Channel. A good few hours away from London (away from his  _ father _ , thank god). Why? Because Roger apparently needed to learn respect and manners. His father thought it best to send him away for that. Roger didn't blame him. Cause he sure as shit wasn't learning any of that from his old man….

 

Roger had turned 17 this summer. Going into a new school blindly, he didn't even remember the name. He just knew he was a 3rd year and that he had  _ actually  _ gotten in on scholarship and not his father's money… which technically made him an ‘honor student’ (whatever the fuck  _ that _ meant) and he would room in the Headmaster's home on the property. He didn't know why he had to room in the Headmaster's  _ home _ , besides his father probably wanting an extra careful set of eyes on Roger at  _ all _ times. Which made sense cause his father didn't trust (or like) him at all.

 

But he didn't care at this point. He was just excited to be _ away  _ from his abusive father and in a safer environment. He though he would miss and worry for his sister… but he knew she was _ way _ more than capable of protecting herself. Because she had a secret. Her and Roger both did. He swore not to tell, but his sister Clare was a  _ Vampire  _ huntress in training.

 

Training by who? Their Grandfather on their mother's side. Apparently he used to be an old hunter… Clare somehow found out… and somehow convinced their grandfather to train her…. It wasn't all clear to Roger, but all he knew was that he walked in on his sister with a giant crossbow in her fucking arms and on that day he learned that there were other monsters beside his father… but these ones Clare could potentially  _ kill _ . If only she could do that to their father…

 

Roger pouted as he daydreamed about his sister sending an arrow through that man's head before deciding to shower and get himself ready. He was overall very excited to leave and maybe have his own life. Hoping the school would be friendly and that he could make just as many friends as he had at his old school. He always thought of himself as an extrovert, so he didn't think it'd be  _ too _ hard.

 

He was ready all too soon and skipped down the stairs. His mother and sister took the weekend to visit their grandparents while his father was… somewhere. Roger didn't really care. He just happily packed his shit in the taxi and slipped in with a bounce.

 

The drive was relatively quiet, but thankfully the driver had to  _ some _ taste in music as they drove from London out to the coast. It was  _ beautiful.  _ Roger never really saw the ocean before, as he was always stuck at home under Hitle-ahem. His  _ father _ . But when he rolled his window down he was hit with the salty, cool fresh ocean air. He could almost hear the waves crashing along the cliffs…

 

But before he could see any real waves or ocean  _ blue _ , he saw the tall, proud gates of the  _ Academy _ . The gates were  _ huge _ and Roger could already tell the property was rather large.

 

The taxi let him out right in front of the gates. The young man looked in with awe as he stared. There was a huge building that he guessed was the main school, surrounded by what was probably the dormitories for the normal students, and far  _ far _ back he saw another building. He supposed that was the headmaster's home, and his first stop.

 

With a sigh, he hoisted his backpack up, grabbed his suitcase and over the shoulder bag before entering through the gates. Already hating the long walk, though he supposed it didn't help since he had luggage. But he made the most of it. Enjoying the pretty nature and amazing architecture of the school as he strolled past it.  

 

He guessed it took him about 30 minutes to completely reach the mansion of a home. It reminded him of his own home only much more… old and dark… it was like a home you would read in a Stephen King book…

 

_ That's a positive note to start on _ … He thinks sarcastically to himself before shrugging and starting up the stairs to the two huge doors. Sighing in relief as he finally was able to rest as he knocked as loudly as he could.

 

Brian watched from the window as the young boy made his way up the stairs. His heart ached and hammered all at once as the blond tugged his suitcase. 

 

“Way to not be creepy, darling.” Freddie said from behind him, making Brian jump slightly. “You promised you wouldn't do anything rash, now here we are-”

 

“Freddie it might be him.” 

 

“And it most likely isn't.” Freddie looked at Brian as he folded his arms. “I've heard of vampires being reborn as humans, as has the Council, but after only 100 years… it has to be some lost decedent of Rogers. Rebirth usually takes thousands of years…” 

 

“But it  _ might be!”  _ Brian persisted as the loud knock came through the large home. Brian had been out  _ tracking  _ his greatest pray when he had seen this boy. The golden hair catching his eye immediately, making him stop and do a double take. The boy had been at a bonfire, passing around what Brian had learned to be a bong, for drug use. His blue eyes had shined the way  _ his  _ Roger's had when he laughed, and after smoking they had softened like  _ his  _ when Brian injected him with venom. 

 

The vampire had followed the boy closely, had seen how his father treated him, it had filled him with rage. After seeing the mistreatment, Brian had pulled his resources, even asking upon his sire, to get the boy out of harm's way. Luckily he had already been appointed headmaster of this  _ Academy ( _ which was only a place to sort out and find future vampires who would be good for society). So Brian had given a full scholarship to this boy, with a spot in his own home. 

 

“It will all come down to his scent. If he smells like Roger, than he's a reborn.” Brian sighed moving from the window to go greet the boy. 

 

“And if he's not, you'll what? Try to kill yourself again?” Freddie asked, worried about his oldest friend. 

 

“You don't understand, John is safe and you’re safe. You two have never had to lose each other.” Brian huffed marching away from Freddie and to the front door. 

 

The blond swayed back and forth as he waited for  _ someone _ to let him in. He thought he could hear someone talking, but just shrugged it off as him just being impatient. But after a minute he heard the  _ click  _ of the door knob and it slowly turned before opening almost silently.

 

He stood to attention and smiled politely as he saw an older man standing before him. The man was much taller than Roger with pale skin, gentle hazel eyes and a curly thick head of hair. Roger bit his lip as he tried not to _ check out _ the man, but it was definitely hard since the man seemed to just stare at him in some kind of _... _ shock.

 

“...I'm Roger Taylor. I was scheduled to come today…?” Roger says in a polite yet questioning voice. 

 

“Of-of course.” Brian muttered. This boy was exactly like his Roger, even down to the scar. It made Brian want to wrap his arms around him and hide him away, the guilt of that night eating at him. He heard Freddie gasp behind him, and they both took a long draw of breath.  _ Roger.  _ It was really Roger. “I'm Brian May, headmaster. I'm glad you decided to take our invitation and study here. I had set up your classes myself, and as you know you will be living here in my home. You can explore where you like, the only thing I ask is that you do not go into my room, and my only enter my study when invited. This is Freddie our music teacher, he will be your main point of contact when I am not available.” Brian turned and pointed to Freddie who was watching Roger closely. “If you'd like, I can show you to your room and you can get settled in.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Sounds great.” Roger smiles and nods, trying to process the older mans words. 

 

_ Very straight to the point, isn't he? _ He grumbles softly to himself before smiling to the darker man,  _ Freddie _ , who stood behind  _ Brian _ .

 

Roger slowly walked in and looked around. He hoped he didn't look judgmental… cause he was totally judging the decor and area around him. He bit and chewed at his lip softly, trying to ignore the mens stares. He felt..  _ odd _ .

 

Freddie watched the young human _bite_ and _chew_ at his lip. _Just like_ _Roger_. He thought. Watching the blue eyes scan the area. _God, he's totally already judging the decor, little ass._ Fred has to keep himself from scoffing and laughing at the obvious human.

 

Brian had to keep his breathing even as he walked, the emotions rolling off of Roger were just like  _ his Roger. _ His nerves and judgement, the way he felt towards being sent here. It was all very  _ Roger.  _ Brian felt the judgement of his home of 3 years and looked around. He kept the area light and open, missing the sunshine and making up for it here. There was high priced art and expensive furniture, he may be a vampire but he enjoyed nice things. 

 

“This is your room.” He stopped by the door. There was only an oak queen size bed and an oak dresser. “I have put a few magazines on the bed, you can order what you like to decorate your space.” He felt the boys excitement at the thought of spending his father's money. “All charges and expenses you have now will come from me. Your father no longer has a….  _ hold  _ on you.”

 

Roger pouted but shrugged. It felt….  _ Liberating  _ to think he was  _ that _ free from his father… With a smile he set his backpack on the bed and his over shoulder bag on the ground by his suitcase. He like the darker theme of the room. His own room back home was relatively bright colored and it always made it hard to sleep or relax. So he was interested to see if the darker colors would help him relax and keep the  _ dreams _ at bay…

 

“Thank you, sir.” Roger looks back with a small smile, a hint of  _ mischief _ in his blue eyes already beginning to form.

 

“You may call me Brian when we are here, Mr. May or Sir in front of everyone else.” Brian gave a small smile. “If you need anything I will be in my study just down the hall.” Brian nodded his head and turned away, his chest aching. This was  _ his  _ Roger. His Roger was reborn, he had him back, even if he didn't remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long did y'all really think we were gonna keep Roger dead for!!
> 
> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit


	3. Persephone and Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger gets use to living with his headmaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 4/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)  
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) Vampire (The Light In My Dark)
> 
> WHY DO Y'ALL THINK WE WOULD JUST LEAVE ROGER DEAD!?

It had been about a week since Roger had come to the Academy. His classes had started the day after he had arrived, so he had been pretty busy between getting settled into his room, learning his way around the home and the Academy itself, getting into the flow of his classes, and also meeting his new peers. 

 

There were many things he liked about the Academy. The class structure was 8 classes a day and depending on your year dictated what floor your classes were on. There were 5 floors of the building. The top floor was the teacher area. 4th floor, the 4th year classes were. Roger was on the 3rd floor. Each floor had its own music room, art room, science labs, computer labs, everything. Each floor was  _ huge _ . It shocked Roger at first… But it was amazing.

 

It was also nice to be with people around his age and familiar faces in each class. It made him feel… safe. He loved be crowds, but something about regular highschool just didn’t alway make him feel included. Here it was different. He felt like he was already starting to make connections with some of his peers.

 

One of the only things Roger hated was the uniform. He was glad it wasn’t ugly, but he still would rather wear his own clothes and express himself. But… Fuck it. The uniform was black slacks, a white button-up shirt, a grey vest over the shirt ending with a black and grey striped tie. The Girls instead wore a black, knee length skirt with black leggings underneath and a similar top. They had grey sweaters and blazers for the winter as well. 

 

Though Roger hated it, he was glad there wasn’t any plaid and it at least still made him look good, so… He really couldn’t complain  _ all _ too much. 

 

It was finally Saturday. His first real weekend now that he had finished settling in and luckily didn’t have homework besides a few readings that he decided to do a few chapters before bed each night (like that was going to happen, but it felt good to tell himself it would). He was rather excited to walk around and really get familiar with the area around him. There was a small town a few miles from the Academy he could walk to with no problem, such beautiful nature around him, the giant house to poke around in, and the  _ ocean _ . He still hadn’t gone to the coast like he had wanted. His new friends, Ben and Rami, told him the coast was closer than the town was if he just headed west on the property. 

 

But of course, as he gazed outside, it was pouring rain.

 

_ Oh, England. _ He thinks bitterly to himself as he pouts at the weather. But there wasn’t much else he could do but shrug and look around his room. He decided to just explore more of the house than to mope about the rain. He had only really explored a few rooms so far: His own room, his bathroom (which was fucking  _ amazing _ ), the downstairs kitchen, and sitting area. He was curious about the parlor room and the library. But he was also curious about the  _ other _ man who lived there. Since starting, Roger had maybe seen Headmaster May about 3 times, most when he was heading to settle for bed. The man definitely preferred the nighttime, even his fellow peers had agreed on that. 

 

Roger didn’t blame him. He supposed the man might be able to get more work done during the calm nights. But he secretly wished he could have been put in the 3rd year dorm… He was just so…  _ lonely _ here. Not only that, but he felt like a stranger… Which he was. But he supposed he really shouldn’t complain. It was better than home.

 

With a hum, he threw a hoodie and sweatpants on before setting out to do a full walk through of the home. He left the hall to his right untouched, as he understood that was the Headmasters space, and started down the hall. Opening doors, welcoming himself into untouched yet clean rooms, picking up old antiques and observing them before carefully putting them back down, admiring the art work  _ and _ architecture of the old home. Just wasting as much time as he humanly could.

 

He made his way downstairs and entered the library. His mouth hung open as he definitely concluded  _ this _ was the biggest room and probably the majority of the bottom floor. There were rows and rows of shelves that were filled to the absolute brim with books. Roger suddenly wished he was more of a reader and silently made a vow to start reading (like that would fucking happen). 

 

The thing that  _ really _ caught his attention was the  _ giant _ fireplace in the middle.  _ Ya know that fireplace in the haunted mansion? The one the one evil ghost guy… Ramsley. That’s his name. Ramsley was dragged to hell through… It’s like that… _ Roger explained to himself like he was trying to have a conversation with… himself… He bit his lip and shook his head before he continued to admire the beautiful fireplace. There were seats and a couch in front of it and Roger could think nothing more than snuggling here during the winter with a blanket and a nice warm mug of tea… or more likely hot chocolate cause he was a fucking child.

 

Brian had kept as much distance between himself and Roger over the past week. He didnt want to over step, but he did yearn to have a full conversation with the boy. To see how close this Roger was to  _ His Roger.  _ Their scents were the exact same, as where their looks, but being raised in a different time would change a person. 

 

Brian was thinking how Roger could be  _ different  _ when he felt the boys emotions. As time had passed, his power had grown, he now didnt have to be touching someone to feel their emotions, but it was more just a presence than feeling what they felt. Brian frowned when Roger seemed to be sad, he had always been able to feel Roger more than anyone else, that was what made him save the newborn so many years ago. He felt Roger move into the library, where he was, so he took his large stack of books and moved to a table close to Roger, dropping them with a  _ thump _ on the table, making the boy gasp. 

 

“Oh, sorry! I didn't realize you were in here.” Brian apologized, holding his hands up slightly.

 

Roger slowly relaxed and stared at the older man before smiling and shaking his head. “No, you’re fine. This your home, don’t apologize for being in the same room…” The younger human folds his arms before looking back to the fireplace. He felt a bit odd around the older man. His eyes always seemed to linger a bit too long on Roger… Which, honestly, Roger didn’t have a problem with. It was how awkward the man seemed to be. 

 

“I was just looking around, but if you’re busy I’ll leave you to it.” He smiles softly to the headmaster before turning from the fireplace and toward the exit.

 

“It’s just… more of a personal project.” Brian blushed softly, not wanting the boy to leave. “You're welcome to stay, the fire is warm and I can have some hot chocolate brought up. The school cook is here trying out some new meals, I'm sure he'd be alright with bringing us up something to drink.” Brian moved the books around the table. “When I got your file I saw you were interested in Greek Mythology.”  _ My Roger liked Greek Mythology. “ _ There is a book about all the myths and stories, I can get it for you.”

 

The blue eyes seemed to light up at the mention of the Mythology. “I do like Greek Mythology.” The blond nods before frowning softly. “Though I can never focus enough to read for long.” He giggles softly. “But I do enjoy the myths and legends! My favorite, though it’s a bit basic, is Persephone and Hades.” He goes on a bit before biting his lip and looking down.

 

“Ahh, what part? Hades having Persephone eat the fruit? Or her mother throwing a temper tantrum until Zeus stepped in?” Brian asked softly, this was  _ his Roger's  _ favorite as well. Roger had spent many nights cuddled close to Brian, their belly's full with a new hunt, both sleepy, telling him story after story about Greek Mythology. “Do you enjoy the stars as well? I'm actually an astrophysicist.”

 

“My  _ favorite _ part is Persephone returning to the mortal world to bring the spring… It’s simple, but I just think it’s such a beautiful thing to imagine. To imagine the joy she has as she steps upon the grass and sees the sky. To see her mother and other living things. The optimism she holds to see the day.” Roger hums dreamly.

 

“So you would rather stay here than in the underworld? Even if your true lover was there?.. If you were her.” Brian asked softly his heart falling. 

 

“I never said that.” The blond huffs. “I just said that I like the image of her returning to see something you  _ know _ she must have missed. You throw a lot of freedom away from love, but she has the opportunity to return and give spring before returning to her lover. She gives up her life in the sun, on the grass, with others to be with Hades. It must have hurt her to some degree. Though she was happy with Hades, and even then some myths tell of her unhappiness as well, she still had a duty to perform. A reason to return…” Roger shrugs. “I think if I were in her position, I’d take that deal as well. To be in a cold darkness, but be with someone who loves you… I think it’d be great. But I would miss the sun just like her.” He frowns softly. “I just think it’s nice that she can return to the living for a little bit. Get her spirits back up a little. She’s a goddess of Spring. You can’t expect her to be completely happy in a land of death…”

 

“And… if you… let's say had been in the dark with your true love,  _ soul mate  _ even, but were given back to the light, where your mate could  _ never  _ follow. Now after a while you were given the choice to stay in the light, where you could still find love, or go back to the night with your true love, never able to go back to the light, what would you do?” Brian asked, keeping his head down, acting as if he were more focused on his books than the question.

 

“Never… Never return to the light…? Stuck in the dark forever… but stuck in the dark with my  _ true _ love…. Or stay in the light and  _ still _ find love?” Roger bites his lip, looking back to the fireplace. “Hm…” He hums thoughtfully. “Well… If I could  _ still _ find love…” The blond mutters, eyebrows knitting together in thought. “But… If that person were supposed to be my ‘soul mate’. Destine lover… Then… I would choose the dark… Cause if you’re with someone who is your  _ true love _ then… They should make you feel like you’re still in the sun, even when you’re not… Right?” He wonders softly. “That’s what  _ I _ would imagine at least. No lover in the light would be able to compare to the way your true love would treat you. So… Yeah. I would choose to live in the darkness with my true love. Or soul mate or whatever.” Roger decides with a smile. 

 

“You put much more thought into this than I did.” Brian chuckled, his heart feeling so light he could fly. The boy hummed and gave him a questioning look. “Let's just say, if I was the one in the dark and my  _ soul mate  _ asked me to step in the light, knowing it would killed me, I would… I may sound like a hopeless romantic but… true love is… true love. I think you one find it once… or with one person.” Brian moved to the shelves as he spoke, looking through the titles until he found the one he wanted. “And if you're lucky enough to find that person… you should do whatever it takes to keep them.”

 

Roger smiled softly as the older man spoke. “So you’ve found  _ true love _ it sounds like. Good for you. Who is?? Are you married? I don’t see a ring. Is it a man or woman? No judgment here, just curious. Do you have kids? Where are they…” The blond bit his lip quickly and looked down, realizing he was rambling  _ and _ prying into the man’s personal life a bit too much. “Sorry, you don’t have to answer any of that.” He giggles nervously.

 

“It’s alright, Roger. You can ask me anything, and I will always answer… what I can.” Brian smiled, his heart melting and aching as he watched  _ his Roger's  _ habit. “Yes, I had found my soulmate… but… but  _ he  _ passed away. We were young, foolish, I made mistakes and left him alone, I wasn't there when he died… I probably could have saved him if I had been… He was-is the love of my life… But… The universe is funny, and they sometimes put… that person back in your life… even if it's not the way you expect.” He moved to the boy with the book of Mythology in his hands.

 

“Well… I don’t think he would be very happy with how you sound like you’re blaming yourself.” The blond hums without thinking. “I’d get that pity dick out of your mouth before the universe returns him to you, ‘cause if I were him I’d slap the shit out of you for putting your mental self through the hell of blame.” The words run with no filter before his blue eyes widen and he covers his bitten lip. “I-I mean- Jesus- I’m sorry… Please don’t expel me!”

 

Brian began to laugh, his head thrown back as his hands wrapped around his stomach. “Gosh that was refreshing!” Brian chuckled, smiling down at the boy. “You might be right, but… I do have a lot of blame… I made him leave my side when he begged not to… I forced us apart when we should have been a team… He was screaming for me when he was… killed. If I had been there…” Brian cut himself off and looked away, swallowing hard. “But if or when he does come back… I'd happily let him slap the shit out of me, just to know he was there would be worth the pain.” Brian tried to smile, but he knew he was failing.

 

“He-hey!” Roger instantly went to the older man, placing his hand on Brian’s arm as he gazed up with furrowed eyebrows and concern filled eyes. He offered a small, warm smile. “Again, I doubt he’d like to know you think of his…” He cleared his throat. “ _ Death _ … I’m sure he’d rather you think of the fun times! Like gettin’ drunk and smashing your parents car or something… which has  _ totally _ not happened to me.” Roger bites his smiling lip, unsure why he was sharing such things with his  _ headmaster _ . But apart of him felt so… at ease. Like he was with one of his best mates… “Or, like you said, imagining how it  _ will _ be when he comes back… Don’t dwell on the negatives… That doesn’t bring any comfort to the dead.”

 

“But it does bring comfort to a grieving soul.” Brian whispered, even vampires faced depression. “But enough about my sad past. Let's talk about you  _ not  _ smashing anymore cars.” Brian smirked at the glare he got. “Sorry, just a joke. But… do you believe the universe can make someone come back to you? Or that we had passed lives?” Brian questioned, he wanted to know if Roger had any idea of who he use to be. 

 

Roger tensed slightly as a flash of  _ flames _ went through his mind. He looked down and felt very uneasy all of a sudden… Usually the  _ dreams _ wouldn’t come into his mind randomly, but now… 

 

_ It’s because the fireplace… the heat… it must just be a… trigger or something stupid _ … He decides as he bites his lip, trying to calm himself. 

 

“Um… I… I don’t know… I think reincarnation is a possibility, but really… Who can say what, if anything, happens to us after we die…” He says softly.

 

“True… who can say.” Brian mumbles looking at his feet. “But… here is that book.” Brian says awkwardly, handing Roger the hardback. “Also feel free to explore anywhere you like. But as your headmaster I must ask: have you done your homework?”

 

“Yeah.” Roger mumbled. Technically he had… he just needed to do those readings. Sighing he tapped the book he was given before turning again. He began to walk out before pausing and looking back at Brian with a little smile. “I think reincarnation is possible… your lover will return to you. In one form or another.” He hums before swaying out of the room happily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long did y'all really think we were gonna keep Roger dead for!!
> 
> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit
> 
> **I dont know if there will be a chapter updated tomorrow!! Check my Tumblr to know for sure!**


	4. Just Like Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate summarys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 4/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)  
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) Vampire (The Light In My Dark)

Another, very rainy, week passed and Roger couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Brian… the older man had a certain…  _ thing _ about him that just drew Roger in. But like last week, he had barely seen the headmaster. Though, it's not like Roger would have had much time to talk to the man… or do  _ anything  _ for that matter. 

 

2 weeks in and the homework was already heavy. Roger hopped it wouldn't be like this every week cause…. 

 

_ Fuck this _ … He thinks to himself as he sits on his bed, legs crossed, with all his homework and textbooks spread before him.

 

It was another early and rainy Saturday. The young man was kind of glad it was rainy, so he didn't feel like he was distracted by pretty weather, but still dreaded just… sitting here and doing homework all weekend… He really started to miss his old friends and going out to parties during the weekend. Bonfires, smoking, drinking… 

 

_ What I would give for a hit… or just a cigarette… _ He pouts softly and falls back on his bed.  _ Already not focusing… good sign…  _ His words are bitter and sarcastic.

 

He bit his lip as he continued to just think about sharing a cigarette with a  _ friend _ and getting a bit closer together… maybe kiss here… a kiss there… Hands slowly-

 

“Ugh!!” He exclaims loudly before jumping out of his bed and exiting his bedroom quickly. He just felt a bit frustrated at this point. Wanting… needing familiarity that was not here…

 

Biting his lip, he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a kettle before filling it with milk and a few splashes of water. He set the kettle on the gas stove and turned up the heat. Tapping his fingers on the counter, he stared at the flickering flame for a moment before turning to grab a mug and hot chocolate packet from the cabinets. Hoping the hot, familiar drink would bring some comfort.

 

Brian liked the rain, it let him at least stand outside during the day, the overcast sky keeping the sun away from his skin. He had been trudging through the woods, trying to find new animal tracks for hunting tonight, with the rain the animals would not move as much, meaning the tracks would still be warm later. He, Freddie and John would not feed on humans so close to the school, they would wait until they could go to London. So they hunted deer and other game to take the edge off their hunger. 

 

The older vampire was soak as he made his way into the mud room connected to the kitchen. He kicked off his boots and used the towel he had left out to dry his curly hair some before making his way into the house. He could see his breath even in the mud room but the warm home did nothing to melt away his eternal coldness. 

 

Roger looked up to the the headmaster enter from the back. Completely soaked. But he didn't say anything. He just didn't… feel like speaking (for once in his life). So he just offered a half smile before going back to stirring his drink. 

 

He had already washed the kettle, so as soon as he thought his drink was stirred enough he grabbed the handle and bee-lined his way back up to his room. His bed was still piled with the untouched work, making his mood fall even more and he set his drink on the nightstand. 

 

_ I would rather be home with my father than do this fucking work _ . He thinks bitterly before rolling his eyes. Knowing deep down that comment wasn't true, but he sure as hell felt that way at the moment.

 

Clicking his tongue he sat back on his bed and tried to make himself comfortable before pulling a random book to his lap.  _ Instantly _ scowling as he saw his algebra homework. 

 

“Great.” He grumbles softly before falling back against his bed again. His head already hurting.

 

Brian was passing Rogers room to get changed. The door was open and he glanced in, feeling the boys frustration.  

 

“Are you alright?” Brian asked, he looked around the bed. “Homework, I see. Not going too well then?” 

 

The younger man just glared at the older man. Trying to make it obvious he wasn't in a good mood. His mood dropping lower with Brian's words.

 

“How the hell does it seem like it's going.” The teen huffs angrily. “This much homework is literally  _ stupid _ . How is a student supposed to learn anything if they're just cramming shit in like this?” 

 

“You are meant to do something every night, not save it for the weekend.” Brian said much like a teacher. “I can help if you'd like… We can work in the library…”

 

“This was homework  _ for _ the weekend.” Roger snapped softly. If looks could kill, Brian would be one dead vampire as the burning blue eyes glared him down. The blond tempted to chuck the algebra book straight at the older man's head.

 

The young man huffed and looked back down to his homework. He really…  _ really  _ didn't want to be around anyone…. Well… he wanted  _ his _ friends, but that wasn't happening. He also just wanted to be in a comfortable space…

 

_ Not the library...or anywhere… _ He muttered in his mind like a child. But he  _ knew _ he should take the help even if he felt like he wanted to stab himself in the brain. His hands were playing with the edge of one of his papers as he kept his head down. Offering a small shrug to the offer of help. 

 

Brian moved away from the boy as he felt his annoyance rise. Once he felt the boys mood softened he moved into the room and picked up one of the books. He quickly scanned the information, his mind filling with solutions and answers. Roger  _ was  _ right, this was a lot of homework, he would have to talk to the staff about the amount of homework given. 

 

“We should be able to finish this quickly, give you the night to spend with friends. I heard a rumor a few of the boys were going to be doing a rain fire, aka freezing their asses off as the wood is too wet to light. I’m meant to shut it down… but…” He shrugged, still looking over the books. Since  _ his Roger  _ had been killed he had spent his time in different colleges and tracking Tim. His library was filled with the places he had tracked and searched for his lovers old sire. One day he would find the vampire and kill him, just like the council had asked of him. 

 

“Come now, Lamb. We can finish this quickly, let me go change out of these wet clothes and I’ll meet you in the library.” Brian put the book back on the bed and moved to his bedroom. 

 

Roger sat there for a moment before grumbling and packing the work in his bag so he could grab his hot chocolate. He slowly moved to the library and was shocked Brian was already seated and waiting for him. Hair completely dry and in new set of clothes. 

 

_ It didn’t take me  _ **_that_ ** _ long to gather my books… did it..? _ The blond bites his lip as he sets the full backpack and his mug on the table.

 

“Er… sorry. I didn’t mean to take so long getting it all together…” He mumbles softly as he takes a random book out. Looking down, he was thankful it wasn’t algebra but still frowned as he read  _ Government _ .  

 

“Alright let's begin.” Brian smiled at the blond and quickly looked over the chapter before beginning to explain. He could feel Roger getting distracted so Brian became more animated, making big motions with hands and teaching by telling stories. He could feel the boy listening more closely, but again became distracted after about an hour. 

 

Brian looked to the boy and saw his pencil moving, but his eyes kept glancing to Brian hands. He continued to talk as he looked at the boys book, the page was filled with impressive sketches of hands and lips. 

 

“Roger?” The boys head quickly looked up, his cheeks reddening. “Those are impressive, are you in an art class?”

 

“I-... No… They’re not that good. Plus, I like the music class I’m in… so…” Roger shrugged softly, looking down shyly. He quickly flipped to a new, fresh page with plans to actually write down notes and pay more attention. But his hand was already twitching to doodle again and block out the important words.

 

“There is an art club on sundays, you should join, Mr. Mercury is over it.” Brian said encouraging, taking Roger's next book and looking it over. “I'm sure you will be great, maybe even the president of it.” 

 

“Uh- Heh, no… No. I'll just stick with… music… and even then…” The young boy twiddles the pencil in his hand. “Plus… not really… my ideal Sunday.” He mutters under his breath before looking at his algebra work. 

 

“Uggghhhh. Whoever made math must have been doing the devil's bidding…” He grumbles, hiding his face in his hands. 

 

Brian laughed at the statement, knowing it was a little more true than Roger intended. Again using exciting voices and hand movements he explained everything. When the boy would get distracted Brian would ask him a question about something else. Roger was happy to answer, pushing his notebook away for a moment as he talked. 

 

“So… you like music? What do you play?” Brian asked, snapping a book shut to get Roger attention again.

 

“Drums. And guitar… and I sing... I also like to write music. Though music class here is a bit more… classical.” Roger shrugs. A small tired sigh leaves his lips as he gazes to the fire place. The flames make him slightly uncomfortable as his dream flashes into his mind. He averts his gaze quickly.

 

“Do you like music, Headmaster?” He wonders softly. 

 

Brian felt the boys mood shift from emotion to emotion, making his brow furrow as to why. He was staring at the boy trying to understand what had made the boy shift so quickly, it must have been a few minutes as Roger looked up and cleared his throat.

 

“Oh ah… yes, I play the guitar. Acoustic and electric. I have tried my hand at singing, I'm not the best but… my  _ soulmate  _ loved when I would sing to him. I had written him a few songs, actually. He was a restless sleeper, so singing to him and having my arms around him always made his mind quiet long enough for him to fall asleep.” Brian flushed at being caught staring. “Do you have a guitar or drum kit? We can always move them here into the house. I'm sure we can turn one of the spare rooms into a studio type of room.”

 

“I used to have a drum, but-.... but…. Well. I just don't have it anymore…” Roger looks down quietly. “But you sing and play? Your hands look like you'd be good at guitar.” He compliments, slowly looking back up. He offers a little smile, mood shifting slightly. 

 

“I am okay.” Brian muttered feeling embarrassed. “We can get you a kit if you would like. This is your home, and you are under my care. I would love to get you something you would enjoy.” Brian pulled out his laptop and handing it to the boy. “Find what one you like, with all the bells and whistles.” 

 

“I-I couldn't. Thank you though.” The blue eyes widen as he pushes the laptop away from him. He looked back at Brian with a little smile. “You're too kind…” He mutters shyly. “You've already helped me so much, I should leave you to do your own work…” 

 

“If you don’t pick one, I’ll do it for you. And I will get everything wrong.” Brian again pushed the laptop towards the boy. “Or will get too much, I have no idea what to get. You might as well get what you want.” Brian felt excitement course through him,  _ his Roger  _ had played the drums a few instruments as well, but they never stayed in one place long enough to be able to have instruments. But  _ now,  _ now Brian could get his lover what he always wanted. The past 100 years he had been putting away resources and making a name for himself in the supernatural world. He now had a home and the money to spoil his lover rotten. And he planned on doing such. If Roger even breathed that he wanted something Brian would die trying to get it for him. 

 

“What do you need? A kick drum? Simbles? Floor drums and the snare, right?” You can write me a list of what you need and I will get it, or you can pick.” Brian smiled excitedly. “Roger, you're in my home and I know your not comfortable, if this makes you more comfortable and relaxed than I want to get it for you!”

 

Roger blushed softly as he took the laptop and scrolled through the drum kits and extra add-ons. He bit at his lip, eyeing the different beautiful kits. Wondering how they would look and  _ sound _ like in person. His eye was suddenly caught by a  _ lovely _ sleek kit that came with plenty of add-ons and extras. His mood spiking up before dropping right back down as his eyes flickered to the price. He kept scrolling, as if he weren’t all too interested before humming and closing the laptop.

 

“I’m not sure… I’ll have to think of  _ exactly _ what I want and do some research on the different brands, if you don’t mind…” Roger smiles softly to the older man, unsure as to why the man was so insistent and  _ nice _ . 

 

_ Isn’t it always a bad omen in the movie when the host is way too doting…? _ He thinks to himself before shaking his head and looking back at his work.  _ This isn’t a movie. He could just… want someone to dote on or some weird shit… _ As he thought about this, he also thought of the man’s  _ soulmate _ .

 

_ He could just miss him… _ He thinks sadly, feeling sorry for the older man. Having to go through anything like that after you think you’ve found  _ the one _ . Roger didn’t believe in true love or soulmates, but who was he to rain on other peoples parades? This man found someone he truly believed to be the love of his life and-

 

It suddenly became very hard for Roger to swallow as a scarily  _ familiar _ feeling ran down his throat. A  _ burning _ feeling. Like the one in his dream. 

 

**Just like fire** The eerie voice echoes through his mind with the same words from his dream… 

 

Roger feels his chest tighten and air becomes harder to breathe as he feels tears form in his eyes. He bites his lip quickly the burning in his throat spreads and only gets worse. Muttering a small  _ excuse me _ , he darted from the library and to the closest source of water which was the kitchen. He quickly grabbed a random cup as he switched the cold water on and filled the cup before chugging the cold water. Sighing as some relief was given, he repeated this action a few times till there was no burning left.

 

Brian follow boy, becoming very concerned at the emotions rolling off of him. He watch silently as the boy chugged down cup after cup of cold water. 

 

“Roger, are you alright?” Brian asked softly, coming to stand near the boy. He wanted to reach out and sooth the boys hair back from his face, but he clenched his fist to keep from moving. “What's wrong?”

 

“Sorry…” Roger cleared his throat softly before turning to the older man with a weak smile. “I-I’m fine, it was just… Uh… well… My mind just filled with this… weird dream and…” He bit his lip as he tried to explain. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to come off… I don’t know….” He mutters, his voice getting softer and softer as he averts his eyes.

 

“Roger, it's alright. You don’t need to worry with me. But will you please explain your dream? Sometimes talking about it can help.” Brian asked kindly, moving just slightly closer to the boy. He was curious as to what dream could be pledging Roger so much.

 

“U-Uh… well…” The blond looks down before moving his hair out of his face and behind his ear. “I’ve… never really  _ talked _ about it before…” He admits as he looks back up to the older man. “But maybe you’re right… I’ve had this dream… for…” He scoffs softly. “Years. I don’t remember  _ not _ having it. But… Pretty much it’s… I hear this voice screaming and broken sounds of ‘ _ please _ ’... The voice always sounds like it’s been screaming for a long time, before the dream even started perhaps. It always sounds hoarse and broken… and-” He pauses, looking down. Trying to figure out how  _ exactly _ to think this next part through.

 

“And… Well… There’s always a dialogue… Between two… similar and…  _ familiar _ voices. One asking questions and the other, eerie voice answers… At first all there is is black. And then it’s like my eyes open and there is a hue of reds, yellows, and oranges… It’s really…  _ really _ hot. Just like…”

 

**Just like fire**

 

Roger tenses as the voice echoes in is head. “Just like fire.” He says softly. “Th-then the voices continue to go back and forth… Until I feel a sharp pain in  _ my _ throat… Like a burning liquid is being poured into it. And the burning continues until the fire is over my body like I’ve been… thrown into the fire from earlier… and the rest is just screaming until… Until the screaming stops and everything goes black… and… I wake up…” His voice is shaking at this point as he puts his dream into words for the first time. He quickly bows his head as he realizes  _ he’s _ shaking. “So-sorry. It’s really weird…”

 

“Please don’t feel sorry.” Brian whispered, his heart hammering. This boy wasn't a reborn of his Roger who looked and acted like his past lover. This  _ is his Roger.  _ This boy was dreaming about his death from a hundred years ago. And this  _ voice….  _ Brian put his hand on the boys shoulder making soft shushing noises until he calmed some. 

 

“Roger, I am so sorry you have had this dream, that must be very frightening at times.” Roger's head was still down. “But may I ask you a few questions? This voice, have you ever heard it outside of sleep?” The boy only nodded. “I would like you to try something, see if it helps. Next time you hear the voice tell it something… like  _ I'm safe  _ or  _ There is no fire here.  _ Something to remind your subconscious you are safe, you could even try telling it someone here to protect you.  _ Brian's here, I'm safe.  _ That might make the voice back away for a while. Yes, next time you hear this voice outside of sleep say  _ Brian's here, I'm safe. _ ”

 

“Uh…” Roger giggled softly before looking up. “That… sounds  _ really _ silly… but… It might work.” He smiles softly before nodding. “I’ll try it.”

 

“Sometimes silly answers make us laugh, then the scary goes away.” Brian smiled, like it was an explanation to his idea. If this was  _ his Roger  _ talking to this Roger… what would happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long did y'all really think we were gonna keep Roger dead for!!
> 
> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit


	5. Not While Im Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger has another nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 4/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)  
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) Vampire (The Light In My Dark)

_ Pl  se ease  ple se please please plea e   ase _

 

_ The voice, as always, is screaming and pleading. But… why? What’s happening… Why are they screaming? Can I help…?  _

 

**_But it sounds like me… can I truly help if it’s me? How did I get into this situation…_ **

 

**_His_ ** _ voice wonders as the screaming continues. But suddenly, through the darkness, he hears…  _ **_laughing_ ** _. The voice isn’t familiar. In fact, he’s never heard this voice before. But whoever it is is laughing like they were just told the funniest thing… _

 

**_Who is that…_ ** _ He wonders again. _

 

**I don’t know.** _ The other voice chimes in.  _ **But he sure is proud of his** **_little_ ** **fire. Isn’t he.**

 

**_His little fire…?_ **

 

**Yes. His little fire.**

 

**_But… If he’s here… why do I get burned? Wouldn’t he help me-_ **

 

_ The voice laughed. Unlike the insane laughter in the back, this voice had a painful, hurt sound.  _

 

**Why would he help when he’s the one who put us in the fire?** _ The voice wonders in a bitter tone.  _ **_My_ ** _ eyes finally fluttered open and was shocked to not see a hue of colors. But to see a roaring, detailed fire. My body aching on the cold… cobblestoned ground… The rest of the area was still blurry and I could just barely make out the dark silhouette dancing and laughing around the fire like a crazy person… _

 

**_Why-... why would he burn us? Why…_ **

 

**Because of-**

 

_ A large crackle came from the fire, covering the words from the voice. _

 

**_Because of…?_ **

 

**Because of-**

 

_ The laughter got louder as the figure got closer. The sounds again interfering with the answer. _

 

**_Fuck it. It doesn’t matter who caused this! Be-because… Because Brian’s here… and I’m safe. This is just a dream._ **

 

**Brian... Br-Brian… Brian is** **_not_ ** **here… If Brian were here, I’d be safe!! But he’s not!** _ The voice screams and begins to fade as the figure stands right above his body. _

 

_ “Keep begging! Keep pleading! Brian will surely hear and come save you! Keep calling for him!” The figure laughs in a mocking tone. Mocking what? Mocking that I said I was safe…? Am I not safe… I’m not… Brian isn’t here… Isn’t in my dream… I’m not safe here. The burning is still continuing. The flames still envelope my body… and the screaming still gets louder and louder until… _

 

Roger jerked awake with a loud gasp. His body jerking so he was sitting up. Panting as sweat covered his entire body. His eyes wide open and any sleepiness fading quickly. He felt like his body was burning even still as he stumbled out of bed. There was something…  _ off _ and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it… A presence around him… but as he tried to focus in, it just made his head  _ spin _ . 

 

He quickly stumbled to the bathroom connected to his room and turned the water on cold before splashing his face. Feeling tears form as the heat didn’t die down. He quickly opened on of the drawers a pulled an old ragged looking fabric out. The once baby blue was more grey and how it may of looked soft one day, the fabric was worn and rough looking. But he didn’t care… He didn’t care how it looked… or how childish it seemed to have a safety, comfort blanket… He didn’t care…

 

He  _ did _ care, however, when he didn’t feel calm. When the fire just… continued. He made a small noise as he stumbled to the shower and stepped in, fully clothed but not caring. Turning the knob, a cold spray instantly poured down on his heated, sweating body. Usually he would have jumped back from such a thing. He hated the cold. Anything cold… but he was so… so hot… He just needed the refreshing cool water… and he finally started to feel calm as he held the blanket closer to himself and he relaxed under the water. 

 

His entire body just felt weak… He didn’t realize he had slid down the tile of the shower until he opened his eyes (which he also didn’t remember closing) and stared up at the shower head. A small whine left his throat as he shook his head and just laid back. The water starting to become cold to him, but he didn’t have the energy to change it. 

 

The only thing really running through his head was  _ What time is it… _ as he knew he had class at some point… but… he just really didn’t care… He just wanted to slip into a dreamless sleep…

 

Brian watched the boy silently from the open door way. The last few nights he had watched the boy sleep, wanting to make sure he was okay and didn’t have the nightmare. But now as he watched the boy struggle to stay awake, he didn’t know what to do. Should he go to the teenager or leave him be. His heart ached as he watched, wanting nothing more than to comfort him. 

 

The vampire moved silently back to the bedroom door before knocking loudly. 

 

“Roger? Roger are you alright?” He moved into the room once again and to the open bathroom door. “Roger! Are you okay? I heard you crying out a few minutes ago. Bloody hell this water is freezing!” Brian shut off the water and pulled a towel from the rake. “You're going to kill yourself. Come on let's get you out of these wet clothes.” Brian began to manhandle the child out of the shower, as he did he pushed calming sleepy emotions into the boys mind.

 

Roger was a shivering, shaking mess at this point. His mind not fully processing the older man’s presence, but his body willingly being moved as Brian got him out. As Brian started to take his wet shirt off, he didn’t try to pull away. Instead he even tried to help and encourage the cold layers off his body. Even when he felt he was naked, it wasn’t long until he felt Brian pull a towel over his body. Giving a few good pats and shakes to get the majority of the water off before the towel was gone and something was being slipped on his arms and tied around his waist. It was really soft and warm…. So Roger didn’t even try to complain.

 

“It’s...warm...” Is all the blond could really mutter. He still felt cold, but the fuzzy robe made it a little more bearable. His eyes fluttered open slightly before slipping back closed. Too heavy for him to keep open. His body was still shaking, but not as violently as before. “Time…?” His throat manages to choke out.

 

“7 AM, but I'm telling your teachers you won't be in class.” Brian lifted the smaller man with an arm around his waist and moved them quickly to his own room. He lay the boy down before hurrying back to the students bathroom and grabbing the ragged blanket, shaking it and making it dry. 

 

“Go to sleep, Roger.” Brian whispered, pushing the baby blanket into the boys hold, then pulling up his heavy dark cream colored comforter. He rested his hand on the boys forehead and pushed happy emotions towards him until he was sound asleep. 

 

“ _ Roger.”  _ Brian whispered, trying to speak to  _ his Roger  _ that seemed to be deep deep down in the boy. “My love, are you there? Lover I miss you so much. I have died everyday since you left. I am so sorry, you were right, I should have stayed by your side. I was foolish and thought I knew better because I was older, but I was wrong, so very very wrong. Lover, please forgive me, please come back to me. I promise to protect you this time.” Brian began to push the emotions he had felt with  _ his Roger  _ into this Roger. 

 

“I miss you so much, my love. But I'm here now, and I won't be so foolish again. I will find Tim, take him to the council and watch him be killed. Then I'll be able to sire you, turn you back into a vampire so we can truly be together again.” Brian took the students wrist and felt his heart beat pumping under his fingers. “I'm so sorry, Rog, I should have listened to you, you were right.” Softly his kissed the warming flesh at the inside of Roger wrist. He let his fangs extend before gently pricking the skin, a small amount of venom working its way into the boys blood stream, making him calm and sleep better. Two spots of blood welted up against the pale skin, Brian stared before licking them up softly, his body shivering at finally being able to taste his sweet lover again. 

 

“You tasted just as sweet, I know this is you, my love. No one could taste like you do, nothing could soothe my sweet tooth like you.” Brian ran his hand over the boys golden hair, his mouth moving over the wrist, his saliva making his soulmate heal. “I'm so happy to have you back, Rog, there is no way in hell I'm going to lose you now.” Brian leaned forward and pressed his lips to the boys nose, getting a sleepy giggle in return. “You really are my boy.” Brian smiled leaning back to look at his lover.

 

The boys body relaxed but also shivered from the small amount of venom. A small mumble of a moan escaping his lips. His entire mind relaxed as he slipped into a deeper, dreamless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long did y'all really think we were gonna keep Roger dead for!!
> 
> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit


	6. While You Were Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last update to this story for the next few weeks!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 4/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)  
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) Vampire (The Light In My Dark)
> 
> **If you read our other stories read end notes!!!**

Brian let out a long sigh as he sat in his office at the main school building. His house guest stood in front of him, a teacher holding his ear. 

 

“Mr. Taylor thought it would be funny to fake cutting  _ another _ female students hair.” Mr. Berry, the algebra teacher explained. “This is the third time he has pestered a female student this way.” 

 

“Mr. Berry, when you were in school what did you use to do when you like another student? You pestered. Mr. Taylor here probably just had a crush on the other student.” Roger's face screwed up in disgust, but quickly fell again when Mr. Berry's hand tightened on his ear. “Now, that doesn't make it okay what he did, nor does holding his ear like that.” The teacher let go. “Now I will handle this, you may go back to your class.” Brian watched as the teacher left his office, shutting the door behind him.

 

“Why?” Brian sighed again, sitting forward, his hand rubbing over his face. He looked around his dark colored office, only the artificial light from the ceiling brightening it, before looking back at the boy. “Why did you fake cutting her hair?” Roger shrugged still looking down. Brian slammed his hand on the desk, making Roger jump and look up. Brian quickly looked away, knowing his eyes were red. “ _ Mr. Taylor,  _ you and your group of friends have been doing this for 3 weeks, I have had six,  _ six,  _ mothers call me to scream that some  _ idiot  _ boys have done this. So please explain why you and your friends find this so pleasant?”

 

“Well, simply put, because other people are assholes and I think fucking with them is a better alternative to punching someone in the face. Giving them a little scare. If she didn't want that to happen to her, maybe she shouldn't have  _ purposely  _ tripped and  _ accidentally  _ spilled milk all over Lucy.” Roger clicks his tongue, keeping his eyes cast down. “And the fake cutting wasn't even  _ my _ idea. My idea was worse, so she better be happy with the stupid prank that was done. She'll live. We didn't  _ hurt _ her.” He huffs, feeling absolutely no shame or regret for his actions.

 

“Roger, if she is bullying someone you need to tell  _ me!  _ Not take it into your own hands! People want you, Ben and Rami expelled!” Brian sighed letting his red eyes flash at the boy. “Why didn't you just come to me?”

 

“Because teachers never  _ do _ anything!! I get better results when I take it into my own hands and not wait for some stupid verdict from a teacher who could care less about the situation!” The young man snaps softly, taking a little bit of a step back from the desk. Unsure if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

 

“Roger!” Brian looked away and took a deep breath, willing his eyes to go back to their hazel. “I'm not a teacher, I'm the bloody headmaster! You live with me, if you see shit like this I expect you to tell me so I can fix it!” Brian stared hard at the boy before grabbing a pen and paper and tossing it at the blond. “Names now, who's doing what. I want to know exactly what is going on and in who's class or what days.” Brian moved to his intercom and pressed the button asking the secretary to pull the boys two friends from class. “I expected more of you Roger, for you to tell me this shit.”

 

The blond clicked his tongue loudly and rolled his eyes as he tapped his foot. Not trying to hide his annoyance with the older man. But he also kept silent. He wasn't planning on telling the headmaster  _ shit _ . If Ben or Rami decided to say anything, fine. But Roger didn't like trusting adults with this. No matter how  _ caring _ they seemed. 

 

The door clicked open before another blond walked into with a darker complexion boy. Both glanced at Roger as the came up to the desk. Ben kept his gaze down. Already planning to follow Roger's lead and keep silent. But Rami…. They both knew Rami was more likely to talk. He had a quiet demeanor and tended to be the more…  _ mature _ one of the group. But the two blonds trusted his judgment and wouldn't be mad if he did talk.

 

“Sir.” Ben says in a polite voice.

 

“Headmaster.” Rami says in a similar voice. Unlike his blond counterparts, he keeps his eyes up and toward the older man.

 

“You three have been causing a lot of shit around here.” The two other boys gaped at Brian, not expecting him to swear in front of them, but Roger only rolled his eyes again. “Rami, would you please tell me why you've been acting out?” He immediately picked on the ‘weak link’ of the group. He could feel Rami’s nerves at even being  _ in  _ his office, and his readiness to talk, but also not disappoint his friends. Ben and Roger both felt like they knew he was going to spill everything. “You boys are the best in the school, your all are honor students, this isn't like you. Now please Rami, tell me what's happened.” He controlled the boys emotions to make him feel confident and comfortable. 

 

Rami instantly calmed and started to speak softly. Both Roger and Ben slightly surprised the other boy was stuttering or pausing to figure a certain wording or event. But Rami, for the first time, spoke clearly and openly. Explaining the different students just being jerks, who they were, what classes they were in. Not missing barely any information.

 

After the boy spoke, he looked down shyly as if he just realized what he did. He didn't feel guilty… just shocked with himself. He also felt his friends shocked gazes. Again, knowing they weren't mad. Just… just shocked.

 

“Thank you, Rami. I'm very impressed with your courage to tell me.” Brian gave a soft smile. “Now, all of you stop pulling these  _ pranks.  _ The students who are going things will be punished. But this doesn't excuse what you did. all of you have a week of detention. You will be working with the custodians on cleaning the bathrooms,  _ before school  _ at 4:30 am. I suggest all of you go to bed early.” Brian gave a small smile as all their faces fell. “Back to class.” He dismissed already leaning over to the intercom to call the  _ guilty  _ students to his office.

 

Roger glared at the older man before huffing and storming out. Ignoring his friends as he went the opposite way of their classes. He always hated the way grown ups handled things. And he would be  _ damned _ if he was waking up that early. 

 

With an angry huff, he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his uniform before angrily walking out of the building and into the cold, rainy Friday weather. It was a misty kind of rain and made everything foggy. Roger always hated the rain. And England had  _ plenty _ of it.

 

He grumbled as he walked westward. Not caring that his bag and cellphone were left back in the classroom. He just kept walking. To a place he hadn't been yet but had been dying to see… what better time than when he's planning a mass murder of the Academy?

 

So he walked for what seemed like a good 10 to 15 minutes before he saw the edge… a the grey blue that went out and out… far beyond eyesight. 

 

He felt his breath taken away as he laid eyes on the ocean. Or  _ sea _ would probably be the proper term… right? He didn't fucking know… but it was beautiful. Even in the ugly weather… 

 

The heavy smell of salt water was almost refreshing and the sound of the waves crashing along the rocky cliffs was so… relaxing… He couldn't help but to get as close to the edge as possible to look down and watch the waves. 

 

He was in a complete state of awe as he just took in the ocean for the first time outside of a movie or picture. All feelings of annoyance and hatred forgotten. Roger gazed back out to the ocean and just... stood there and stared. Wondering if there was a point in which he may be able to see the neighboring coast of France….

 

Tim watched the boy closely, moving quickly he pushed the boy off the edge of the cliff. 

 

Brian felt the fear, his office was just getting crowded with the students when it happened. He was immediately out of his chair and running out the door, moving as fast as he could through the trees. As he came to the cliff he immediately dived. Fear and panic washed over him as he fell into the cold water. He could feel Roger struggling for breath, but he could also feel  _ him. Tim's  _ laughter and joy. 

 

Brian hit the water and immediately began looking for his boy. Not needing to breath making it easy to stay under the water. More panic filled the boy as he was dragged under by another wave. Brian swam as quickly as he could, grabbing the blonds middle. Using his powerful legs he kicked the to the surface, Roger gasping for air before spluttering. 

 

The vampire kept the boy above water and kicked his way to shore. Roger continued to choke the waves splashing into his mouth as they crashed over him. Finally Brian felt the sandy floor below him, he lifted Roger more into his arms and moved them onto the beach.

 

Roger choked and coughed up water, tears flowing from his eyes as he tried to gasp in air at the same time. His entire body in a state of panic as he struggled with the water in his lungs.

 

As he was set on the sand, he sat up and quickly bent over. Coughing as much water as he could up. His body starting to shake and shudder violently as the cold really started to set in and take him over.

 

“What were you doing clear out here?” Brian asked before running to the lockers the school had set up for beach trips. There were towels in a few of the lockers, Brian grabbed as many as he could hold before bringing them back to Roger. He wrapped the boys quickly, trying to dry him off. “Why were you out here?” He asked again before scanning the area around them, looking for Tim. He quickly picked Roger up in his arms and hurried up the stairs on the cliff, then through the trees to their home. 

 

“I-I wanted to s-see the ocean…” The human's voice is weak and cracks as he speaks. Sounding like a scared child. His mind so scrambled he didn't take notice to the…. Odd behavior of the older man. He snuggled into the embrace of Brian's strong arms as he shivered and whined. 

 

“You know you're not supposed to go alone.” Brian hissed before pushing calming thoughts to the boy. “Were almost home, it's okay.”

 

“I can go alone if I want…” Roger mutters softly. Eyes closed as he relaxes slowly. Still shivering as the cold air surrounds his cold, wet body. The older mans cold touch not doing much to help him. 

 

Brian rolled his eyes and moved them quicker though the woods. He didnt go fast enough that Roger would  _ notice  _ but he still moved faster than any human. Once they entered the house Brian moved them to the library and in front of the fire. He pulled the now soaked towels from the boy and put a blanket around his shoulders. As he turned to grab another blanket he pulled out his phone, that was luckily waterproof. 

 

1:41 PM  **_Tim is here. He pushed Roger into the sea. Scout around. ~Bri_ **

 

He sent the message to all the teacher and staff that were vampires and under his employment. 

 

“Roger, you can't go to the ocean alone. It's against school rules-” Brian began to sigh when Roger looked at him sharply. Brian could feel his mood change.

 

“Against school rules to go to the ocean  _ in _ school property? Oh, piss off, Brian! That's a load of bull shit and you know it!” The young man growls. “ _ You _ had no problem letting  _ me _ go alone 100 years ago! What's the change in heart,  _ lover _ ?” The  _ human _ growls, glaring up at the older man.

 

“What?” Brian gasped looking at the boy. But it wasnt Roger, it was  _ his Roger.  _ He could feel the difference, the way the glaring boys eyes held a hint of mischief and  _ want.  _ “Ro-Roger? My love? Is that-...” Unbeknown to Brian tears streamed down his cheeks. “Lo-love?”

 

The young man narrowed his eyes at Brian before he got himself up and walked past him. Not trying to hide his anger and sorrow toward his  _ lover _ . Moving his way to  _ his _ room, ignoring the man hot on his trail. 

 

“Fucking cold…” He mutters softly as he begins to strip the cold clothes off his body. Quickly, Roger made his way around Brian with ease, ignoring the older man still. He bee-lined for the shower and turned the water on  _ hot _ . Stepping under the steaming stream of water with a small hum. 

 

Brian walked into the bathroom after his  _ lover  _ and turned off the shower, getting hit softly in the arm,  _ his Roger  _ not having his normal strength to really hurt him. 

 

“Roger, my love! Please!” Brian fell to his knees in front of the blond and clutched at his waist. “Are… are you back? I have so much to explain. I know you are cold… but please, Roggie, please.” Brian begged, openly sobbing now at having his lover back, even if it was for a short moment.

 

“Oh  _ please _ .” Roger rolled his eyes and pried his sobbing lover off. “I’m not back for long. Honestly don’t know how I came forth from  _ my _ subconscious, but here I am. Probably my emotions. We both know how much I act on emotion.” He mutters softly. “And if you know I’m cold, let me warm up, you ass!!” He finishes with a huff before turning the hot water on again. Yelping softly as cold water came before the warmth. 

 

Brian looked up at  _ his  _ lover, even the way he moved screamed  _ Roger.  _ The vampire stood behind the boy and wrapped his arms tight around him, still fully clothed. Breathing in his scent, his face pressed to Roger shoulder, he pushed every happy and comfortable thought he could towards the man. Tears still streaming down his wet face, mixing with the water on the boys shoulder. 

 

“Roger, I'm so sorry. You were right, I never should have left your side. I was so foolish, so very very foolish.” Brian said softly before choking on a cry, his arms tightening around the body. “I-I have missed you so-so much.”

 

“I’m still…  _ so _ unbearably pissed off at you…” The human mutters. “The  _ one _ time you wanted to treat me like a useless newborn… The  _ one _ time we  _ needed _ to be a team, just as you said we always were… You pushed me away after I begged…  _ begged _ you not to…” His voice breaks as he speaks. His emotions  _ swirling _ instead him. Mixture of anger, sorrow, fear, and deep,  _ deep _ down a sense of relief and love. “But…” His voice breaks again so he takes a deep breath before continuing. “ _ But _ … that… doesn’t matter now… what’s done is done… I’m…  _ alive _ … and you’re… here…” 

 

“As soon as I find Tim, I'll sire you.” He felt Roger confusion. “I killed Paul, ripped him apart… my punishment should have been death… But since Paul wasn't your sire, he had no right to kill you, and you were over 500 years, an adult, I wasn't punished with death. Instead… I can't sire anyone until I find Tim and bring him to the council, or kill him myself.” Brian explained his nose running over the boys shoulder. “As  _ soon  _ as he his dead, I'll change you and you'll be mine for good. I'm… still so sorry.”

 

“Jesus  _ Christ _ , apologize  _ one _ more time and I’m willing myself back into the subconscious.” Rogers grumbles before letting out a little giggle as Brian holds him even closer with a small growl. “And to be…  _ reborn _ … by you… my love, I cannot wait.” His voice is soft as the words leave his mouth. The anger dying down and being replaced by a calm, loving state. The warm water probably helping his mood as well. 

 

With a little hum, he again pulls away from Brian’s grasp. Quickly grabbing the shampoo and pouring some into his hands. Scrubbing it into his hair, hoping to get the salt water out so his hair doesn’t dry weird. A small smile dances onto his lips as Brian refuses to completely let him go. Pulling him closer in his  _ cold _ embrace, but Roger couldn’t bring himself to complain…

 

He quickly rinsed the shampoo out and repeated the process with his conditioner. Pulling away from Brian, ignoring the man’s growl as he washed his body while the conditioner sat in his hair. He rinsed the body wash off and tried his best to get the conditioner out of his hair in a short time. Before Brian could grab him again, he turned the water off and skipped out of the shower. Huffing as he grabbed a towel and wrapped himself.

 

“Fucking cold.” He grumbles  _ again _ as he walks out of the bathroom and out of his room. Bee-lining for the room down the hall that he knew was Brian’s. He entered the room and let his eyes wonder. Taking in the dark decor. He smiled as he easily spotted the coffin at the foot of the large bed. Covered to make it look like a chest at the foot of the bed.    
  
He hummed a tune, a familiar tune Brian used to sing him, as he dried himself before discarding the towel and went through Brian’s drawers. He happily took out an oversized button up shirt and slipped it on. Slowly buttoning it as he turned around.

 

Brian watched his lover move around the room. He waited until Roger looked back at him before hurrying forward. He pulled the blond into a crushing hug, having to remember this was human Roger, not his Roger who could take a tighter hug. He buried his face into the man’s neck, tears filling his eyes again. 

 

“I wish you still had your power. I'm not good with words and having you able to read my mind helped so much.” Brian whispered, moaning just slightly when Roger's hand went to his hair. “I grew my hair out for you… you hated it being short when you- and when I found you reborn human I let it grow again.”

 

Roger only hummed softly as his fingers ran through Brian’s hair. He was gentle and when he ran into a tangle, he would gently work it until it loosened and continue to run his fingers through. He sighed softly and hummed a bit more as he just stood there and let Brian hug him. The blond had almost forgot how…  _ safe _ he felt in his lovers arms…

 

He took a small breath as he felt a strange peace wash over him… He hadn’t felt…  _ safe _ in… in…  _ years _ … Roger knew Brian felt guilty and didn’t want it to haunt the older man anymore, even if it still haunted  _ him _ . So he made sure to keep the calm and peaceful front up in his emotions. He truly did feel happy to be back with his lover.

 

Brian felt the slight shift in Roger's mood, but ignored it for the time being, like his lover. Brian pulled his lover impossibly closer and began to kiss his neck. He let his tongue run over the racing pulse, Roger tilting his head in invitation. Brian let his fangs  _ drag  _ over the warm skin making Roger shiver and whine. 

 

“This body isn’t yours, lover. I would be using Roger, not making love to  _ you.  _ And my venom will hurt this body more than please it, as would my… size.” Brian whispered, his tongue still lapping at the warm throat.

 

“Don’t give me that  _ bull shit _ .” Roger gasps softly. “This is  _ my _ body. It’s  _ still _ me, just with a mind that doesn’t remember…” He hums and tries to press his body closer to Brian. “Yo-your venom will be fine as long as it’s not much and you can control that… as for your  _ size… _ ” He purrs. “You  _ know _ that will never be much of a problem for me… And this body is 16… Legal age, so you don’t even after to worry of that.” The blond points out happily.

 

“No, my love. We don't know this body is  _ built  _ like yours. You know not even woman could take me or my load. Plus,  _ you _ are just subconscious as you said. I would still be using  _ 17  _ year old Roger.” Brian couldn't stop himself from grabbing a handful of the plump ass. “You don't even remember what age this body really is. You can't consent for it.” Brian whispered. “I will not penetrate you.”

 

Roger  _ moaned _ softly as Brian grabbed his ass, moving his head back slightly. Eyes fluttering closed. “ _ Fuck _ Brian, stop being sensible for 1-fucking-hour. This is  _ my _ body. I’ve explored it enough to know,  _ believe _ me. And I was simply pointing out the body is  _ at least _ 16\. I  _ can _ consent for it, cause I know for a fact  _ I’ve _ already thought of you.” He giggles softly.

 

Brian fought with himself internally. He knew he shouldn't but he also had missed his lover so much. Making up his mind he smashed their mouths together in a heated kiss, he pulled away and licked at Roger's jaw, pulling him closer. 

 

“Tell me what you thought about, baby. Tell me everything this new body has touched themselves while thinking.” Brian whispered sucking at Roger neck. “Did you think of our old kinks? How I use to fuck you? How  _ daddy  _ would stuff you full?”

 

The blond moaned out and gripped at Brian’s shirt. “ _ This  _ body has damn well fingered itself at the thought of you… The shame of doing it, thinking of his  _ headmaster _ … Trying to block you out and think of something else, but it’s  _ always _ some form of you.” Roger giggles softly. “But I do give a little help from the subconscious. Indeed pushing thoughts of how  _ I _ could call you  _ daddy _ ~ Gain your praise~ And  _ of course _ how you could fill  _ me _ to the brim! I swear,  _ I _ don’t last long at that thought.” He whines softly, eyes peeking open now. Staring at the dark ceiling.

 

“You'll always have my praise, baby boy.” Brian growled. “I want to feast on you, baby. I want to eat you out, to drink from you, to swallow your cum. To see your  _ little  _ body shiver and moan under and around my big cock. To hear your  _ little  _ cries as I drink from you. I've missed your sweet blood so much, how fast it fills me. I miss drinking from you as I fill your ass.” Brian's fangs dragged over the kiss warmed flesh of Roger's neck, not hard enough to pierce him, but enough to make him shiver and goosebumps rise. “Can I feed off you, baby? Take this little neck into my mouth as I make love to you?”

 

Roger was already letting little whines out and Brian hadn’t even  _ fully _ touched him yet. His body shaking with anticipation as his lover  _ spoke _ to him.  _ Loving _ the words and sweet, deep voice. He tilted his head to the side, already feeling his body completely submit in the vampires touch.

 

“Ye-yes,  _ please _ feed from me, my love…” He begs softly. It had been  _ far  _ too long. And he had been trapped in this body for so long… only in recent years had he been able to start to feed his sexual  _ needs _ . And even that was…  _ nothing _ like the touch of his lover…

 

“Not yet.” Brian loved the loud pitiful whine that came from his Roger. “Not until I'm deep inside you. Not until you are filled to the brim with me.” Brian quickly picked the small body up and carried him to the bed. “This body is smaller than your last, lover. You still have a few inches to grow, but I must admit, I do hope you stay this wonderful small size.” Brian growled, tossing his lover on the bed before shedding his clothes.

 

Roger gave a giggle as he was thrown to the bed. His body bouncing slightly before he sat up and watched with hungry eyes as Brian undressed. His lust growing more and more with each word from his lover. He wished he could just record it and save it for later…

 

“I hope I stay this size too..” He admits, biting his lip. Even when he was a full adult, they had a size difference… and  _ boy _ did he love it… He knew Brian loved it too. He could remember Brian deep inside him with his fangs just as deep in his neck. The older man able to reach down and almost feel himself moving by placing his hand over Roger’s lower abdomen… Just the thought of that made Roger shiver.

 

“What are you thinking, love?” Brian asked as he crawled onto the bed and over his lover. He grabbed ahold of the button down and ripped it open, the buttons flying every which way. “I miss when you use to be able to share your thoughts with me. Letting me know exactly what you needed of me. What you wanted.” Brian ran his tongue from hip bone to shoulder, the skin still salty from the sea. “Now I need you to tell me, fill the air with your words and pretty moans.” Brian leaned and nipped at Roger ribs, making him squirm and giggle. “Are you thinking of me? Of how I'll fill you?”

 

“ _ Of course _ I am, lover.” Roger giggles before gasping softly as he feels Brian’s tongue swipe against his skin again. “I’m thinking of how you used to fill me. Of how you could reach down and  _ feel _ yourself move inside of me.” He moans ever so softly and closed his eyes, imagining just that. “How I  _ can’t _ wait to have you inside me, but how I want your touch  _ everywhere _ . Of how I don’t want this to end…”

 

“Soon, lover. I promise.” Brian whispered. “Soon I'll find Tim and kill him. Then you'll be mine again. But for now…” Brian grabbed Roger's thighs, lifting them as he lowered himself and licked a hot path over Roger hole, his tongue prodding inside slightly. “Let me show you what we are going to have in our future.” The vampire began to suck and lick his lover open, hearing the boys cries of pleasure and want. “Louder, my love, I can't hear you very well.” He teased, taking one of the man's hands and leading it to his hair.

 

The grip in Brian's hair  _ instantly  _ tightened. His fingers tangling and gripping the curls as he tried to bring his lover closer. He was moaning out as Brian continued to suck and lick.

 

“Oooh fuck, Brian…  _ fuck _ that feels  _ so _ good!!” Roger exclaims, his hips slightly rocking in hopes for more. “Bri!” He whines softly. “ _ More _ , please!” 

 

The vampire grinned up at his lover as his mouth continued to move. He let go of one of the boys thighs and moved his hand to push one long finger into him. He felt Roger relax under is touch, shivering and begging for more. Brian used his saliva and quickly worked his lover open, not touching his sweet spot while he did on purpose. He knew if he denied his lover this, it would only wind him up more, making him cum sooner. 

 

“So good for me, baby.” Brian leaned up and kissed his way across Roger's chest. “Are you ready to take me? Take my big size into your little body?” Brian asked, his breath hot over Roger's skin.

 

Roger bit his lip and nodded, “Ye-yeah, I-I think so, Bri.” He pants out softly. His arms wrapping around his lover. A small smile dancing onto his lips as the reality that  _ he _ was with Brian hit him… They were truly together again…. His full mind just needed to realize and then… then they… they’d be together forever….

 

He wished he could just push everything into the clear mind. To let himself know everything… but he knew that wasn't the best action. Even now… being out like this would be stressful on the human body, but he didn't care… He wanted his lover…  _ Needed  _ him.

 

“What's going on in that beautiful brain of yours?” Brian asked, pausing to look at his lover. “I can feel your nerves and anxiety, but also your want and need. What's wrong, lover? Are you scared I'll hurt you? Because we don’t have to do this-” Brian stopped when he got a glare, surprised when there wasn’t a flash of red from those blue eyes. He had to remind himself Roger was still human. “Alright so not that. You're still scared about something. Talk to me, let me fix it.”

 

“I-... I guess the reality of everything is just hitting me… That  _ we’re _ together…  _ I’m _ alive. And yet  _ I _ really don’t remember anything. How fragile my mind is… my body as well… It scares me that… That I was taken away from you when I was  _ immortal _ . When I had a stronger, able body… and know I’m in this weak, fragile shell of a human body an-” Roger’s voice breaks. “And I could be taken away again in a snap of a finger. I just want to shake  _ myself _ and flood the memories… To never leave you and…” He shakes his head and looks away. “And  _ he’s _ still out there… and hates me for reasons  _ I  _ don’t even know… Killed for reasons I never knew… and he  _ obviously _ wants me dead again…”

 

“And I'm here to protect you. I lost you once, I'm not doing it again.  _ You  _ can slowly influence this body, this mind, just like you have been with the dream. And as you step in beside this  _ Roger  _ to become one, I’m going to find Tim and kill him. He won’t touch you again, and if he does…. I'll be dead. Because he'll have to kill me before I let him near you.” Brian leaned forward and kissed his lover gently. “I made mistakes in the past, but I won’t make them again. We will be together again, you will be the  _ mine.  _ Trust me, lover.”

 

The boys eyebrows furrowed at the thought of losing Brian to  _ Tim _ . He looked at his lover with worried and sad eyes as he listened to his words. “I… I do trust you… I’ve  _ always _ trusted you…” He mutters softly, looking away slightly. 

 

It was the truth. His trust in his lover never… never faltered… Not when he was pushed away. Not as he ran. Not as he was taken… Not even as he was being burned alive while screaming for Brian… His trust and faith… never faltered…

 

“I do trust you, my love.” He repeats in a stronger voice. Raising his gaze to meet Brian’s. 

 

Brian felt the overwhelming rush of emotions, Roger's faith in him so strong Brian could feel it in his bones. The vampire leaned forward and kissed the boy sweetly, their tongues dancing against each other. 

 

“I know you do, Roger. I promise to never break that trust.” Brian kissed his lover again, moving his hips so he was lined up, slowly pushing the fat head inside. He gave Roger time to adjust, waiting for the quick nodded, before pushing slowly inside. After Brian had lost his lover he never felt at home, but now… As he slipped into the warm body he felt at home. Like he had a place to return to each night and be safe. He had a home once again, and it was Roger. “Oh, my love!” Brian cried out as he seated himself, tears stinging his eyes. “I have missed you so very very much.”

 

Roger’s eyes were closed tight as he relaxed his body. His breath literally taken away from the size of his lover  _ deep _ inside him. There was definitely a painful sting as his body adjusted to the vampires size, but he didn’t mind it one bit. He had missed his lovers touch. The full feeling only Brian could give him. He  _ craved _ the familiarity and wished to just stay like this forever…

 

He bit his lip as his head fell back against the mattress. Small hums coming from his throat as Brian kept himself still for him. After the majority of the discomfort went down, Roger opened his eyes slowly. Knowing the rest wouldn’t just go away, especially sitting still. He smiled up to Brian and reached to cup his face gently.   
  
“Alright, lover…” He nods softly, urging him to continue. 

 

Brian smiled softly at Roger, leaning down to kiss his chapped lips before rolling his hips slightly. He felt Rogers breath hitch as he hit the deep spot inside him. Brian pulled away and grinned mischievously, with a well placed thrust he hit the boys prostate with power. Roger back arched off the bed as he let out a beautiful whine. 

 

“Tell me baby, has this body let anyone else pleasure it?” Brian asked in his deepest voice. “If it has did you push thoughts of me forward? Did you make this body feel unsatisfied, everyone else unable to make you feel this good? To do this?” Brian took Roger's hand and moved it to his lower stomach, where his penis could be felt even deep inside his lover. “Did anyone else compare to this?”

 

“N-no~” Roger moans out, eyes fluttering closed as pleasure started to over take him. He struggled to form coherent words as his lover continued to pleasure him. “Th-this body was always- ngh- unsatisfied eve-even without m-mnnn… my help.” He moans as he tries to speak. The feeling of being completely filled and  _ satisfied _ really taking its toll and fogging his mind. Brian know just how to use him. Just the way to thrust. When to brush against his  _ spot _ and when to stop… It was just…  _ perfect _ . 

 

“Hmm good.” Brian hummed. He took Roger left knee and lifted it higher on his hip, the boy letting out a long moan as more pleasure filled him. “Baby, when you fully step into this body we are going to have so much fun. All your fantasies we couldn’t complete because we didn’t have the right things… we'll be able to now. I'll be able to stuff you full of my cum then lock it inside of you. We will be able to leave a toy inside you… And you'll be able to tie me down.” Brian whispered as his hips started to speed up, chasing both their orgasms. “So many wonderful  _ filthy  _ things we can do.” The vampire whispered hotly, his mouth coming to Roger's throat, his fangs brushing the skin.

 

The blond moaned loudly and tilted his head back, presenting more of his neck to his lover. Wanting nothing more than to have those fangs deep inside of him. The mix between Brian’s words and the excitement of the feeling of his fangs against his skin. The feeling of  _ want  _ swirling above everything else. Small begs of  _ Brian, please _ and  _ More, do it, do it please _ slipping from his lips.

 

Brian moved his lips over the pale throat as he reached for the smaller penis. Pumping his hand quickly, he felt Roger body tighten, his release seconds away. At that moment Brian sank his fangs into the warm skin, pushing just the right amount of venom into his lover before drinking in long pulls. He had not had human blood in a few years, but had not had anything as sweet as Roger since that fateful night. 

 

Brian heard Roger moaning and cumming, covering his chest and hand. Brian moved his hips a few more times before cumming himself, spilling deep in the boys body as he drank from him. His stomach filled quickly, soulmates blood satisfying his hunger quicker than anything else. Roger was so sweet Brian didn't want to pull away, even when he was full. So he stopped eating, but let his fangs stay deep in his lovers neck, panting with Roger as they came down from their high. He felt Roger's hand move to his head, trying to sooth him, noting for the first time he was crying heavily, he shook his head as best he could, nuzzling closer and chewing just slighting at the boys neck.

 

Roger hummed softly as he let his fingers thread through Brains hair. He felt completely at peace in his lovers arms. But he also felt his head begin to throb. He knew the body and mind was taking in  _ way _ too much… yet he couldn't bring himself to pull away or voice his discomfort. He just wanted to stay like this forever… he didn't want to be pushed back in the subconscious… he wanted his human form to know everything…

 

“I love you….” He mutters softly. Playing with Brian's thick curls and keeping the man close to him. 

 

Brian felt the shift in  _ Roger's _ mood, felt as his body began to push back, his conscious mind wanting control again. Brian pushed as many happy and loving emotions towards his lover ad he could as he unlatched his mouth, licking at the skin until it was healed. 

 

“I love you too… Anytime you come forward, please let me know… or as you and Roger become one…  _ please?”  _ Brian didn't know what exactly he was asking for but he hoped  _ Roger  _ understood. “I'm so ready to have  _ you _ back.” 

 

“I'm so ready to  _ be _ back….” Roger sighs softly. “We can't leave much evidence or…” He hums in pain as his head aches. “ _ Fuck _ , Bri… I can't keep out… it's hurting…” 

 

“Alright, alright, shhh.” Brian kissed his lover once more before pulling away. “Close your eyes and relax.” Brian began to sing a random tune as he went to the bathroom and got a few wet rags and other things. He came back and saw  _ his Roger  _ shaking. “Go to sleep, lover. Just go to sleep and let me take care of everything.” 

 

Brian wiped down the boys body. He slowly worked his fingers back into the loose hole and pulled them back out, his cum spilling out and covering his fingers. The vampire felt Roger fall asleep and shift back into the 17 year old mind. He smiled sadly before finishing cleaning away all evidence that anything had happened. He went and got the boys clothes and dressed him, before wrapping him in his warm bed, the comforter pulled up to his ear. 

 

“I love you, Roger.” He whispered leaning down to kiss the boys head before waiting silently for the boy to wake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Darlings!!!! Jess and I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! And this story!! 
> 
> For those of you who follow our other stories!!
> 
> Tomorrow is Sunday so Side Project Sunday will be happening! Jess and I already have some plans on what we are going to write! 
> 
> Coming Monday we will be updating Thrown In (Mafia)! We hope to see all your lovely comments there as well!! Love y'all!! ~Lion_62


	7. The Voice In My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamp this week. I will answer comments tomorrow! Keep on leaving them!

**_Where am I…_ **

 

**We’re nowhere.**

 

**_“We’re”...?_ **

 

**I told you before, I am you and you are me.**

 

**_Oh… Yeah… How do you know we’re nowhere…?_ **

 

**Because: We’re nowhere. It’s simple.**

 

**_Simple… huh…_ **

 

**Tell me: What do you see?**

 

**_Well… Nothing…_ **

 

**Then we are nowhere, right?**

 

**_… Just because we can’t see anything doesn’t mean we’re nowhere…_ **

 

**Oh, such a realist. Fine. We’re in bed. Happy?** **  
** **  
** ****_But how do you kn-_

 

**God damn, you’re hard to please. No wonder Brian gets so annoyed.**

 

**_What…? Brian…? Like..._ **

 

**Stop asking questions and just open your eyes.**

 

**_Open my…_ **

 

A loud gasp leaves Roger as he jerks and sits up in his bed. Hissing as a large pain  _ shot _ from his lower back and up. 

 

“What the…” He mutters before looking around. It was pitch black in the room and he could hear the patter of the rain on the window. So he knew it was either super late or fucking early. But he didn’t remember how he even ended up in bed…

 

He remembered the cliff… It was around noon and raining… and he was looking out toward the ocean before being pushed… and…

 

“I was drowning… but how…” Roger holds his head in his hands as he tries to remember anything after the water started to flood his senses… But he couldn’t remember a damn thing…

 

_ I’ve had dreams about burning… could it have been a… dream…? _

 

**It was no dream.**

 

Roger’s head shot up and looked around his room quickly as he heard  _ that _ familiar voice… That voice from his dreams…

 

“N-no… I’m still dreaming… I-I’ve got to be!” He exclaims, shaking his head and slapping his face softly. “Wake up, wake up…” He whispers desperately. 

 

**You’re awake** .

 

“Shut up…”

 

**I’m awake.**

 

“Shut up.”

 

**We’re awake.**

 

“SHUT UP!!” Roger screams at the  _ voice _ in hopes to make it go away.

 

“Roger?” Brian hurried into his bedroom, where he head heard and felt Roger wake. “Roger? Are you okay?” Brian flipped on the light and went to sit beside the slightly shaking boy. He gently put his hand on the blonds forehead and pushing a calm feeling through him. “Do you remember what happened?”

 

Roger slightly flinched back at the sudden and quick movements of the older man. His blue eyes were wide and he felt like throwing up at how his head was  _ spinning _ . He could barely register Brian’s question and when he did, all he could do was shake his head. His body continued to  _ ache _ and make him hurt, yet he felt himself calm. The throbbing continued.

 

“We-... I don’t… don’t remember…” He mutters softly as he averts his gaze. 

 

“That's alright… you were at the cliffs and fell off… the tide was coming in, so the waves were huge. Luckily one of the teachers was out there with a biology class, they were lucky to see you fall in and get a boat out to you.” Brian muttered, using the light switch near his head to dim the lights. “You need to drink some water.” He lifted the glass from the night stand and made the boy drink. “They brought you back here and you've been asleep since… luckily your temperature has risen some, the doctor was worried.” Brian lied, his hand still on his forehead.

 

“We-...I… I didn’t fall… I…”

 

**He pushed us.**

 

“That’s right… He pushed us…” Roger mutters. Distinctly remembering a hand on his back.. A small pressure… “Who…” He bites his lip and shakes his head before putting his hands on his head once again.

 

_ I’m going insane _ …

 

**No we’re not.**

 

“ _ We’re _ … Ugh, shut up…” He whispers to himself, before jerking back to a more conscious mind and looking up at Brian. Forgetting the man was there and listening to his odd rambles. “Sorry…” 

 

“Its okay… we all have an inner voice we talk to.” Brian smiled. His hand moved to Roger leg, he pushed loving thoughts to  _ his Roger.  _

 

‘ _ Be nice to the poor boy, my love.”  _ Brian tried to say to his Roger. 

 

“Would you like to go back to bed? It’s about two in the morning. I can leave you in here and sleep in the guest bedroom.” Brian asked softly, still pushing calming thoughts over the boy and loving thoughts to  _ his  _ lover. “Or I can stay in here and make sure you're okay.”

 

“I-...Why am I in your room, sir…? And… my lower back...hurts like-” Roger immediately bit his lip and looked down.

 

_ Like I had the best fuck of my life _ … He thinks before shaking his head.

 

“Is that from how I hit the water or something…?” He wonders, slightly flinching as he shifted his position. His blue eyes glancing back up to the headmaster with a questioning look. 

 

“Ahh… maybe.” Brian was grateful for his pale skin that stayed pale. “I just brought you in here without thinking.” Brian lied, giving a soft smile. “I can help you move back in your room if you’d like?” He offered, standing up. “Whatever makes you more comfortable. You might be sore for a couple of days from hitting the water.”

 

“I’ll be fine… I’ve had similar pains before…” Roger huffs softly before slowly urging himself to the edge of the bed. Standing carefully. “Um… Thanks for any care you’ve given me… But I’ll be fine on my own now. You said it’s around 2 am, sir…? Which means I need to be getting up anyway. Helping the custodians clean the bathrooms at 4:30 was the detention you gave to Rami, Ben, and I…” He remembers with a grumble. Still slightly bitter toward the older man for his punishment. 

 

“Roger… you were hurt… No one expects you to go to detention.” Brian muttered, feeling guilty. “Take today, get some sleep, I'll let your teachers know you won't be at class.” Brian went to Roger and touched his arm, pushing sleepiness into his body. “Sleep will be good for you.”

 

“But… I can't leave Ben and Rami…. To…” Roger yawns, his eyes becoming heavier and heavier. Starting to droop with a new found sleepiness. “ ‘m not hurt… can't miss class just for… for..” He starts to sway as the tires feeling floods his mind. He began to lean into Brian's touch more and more. “Can't…”

 

**Shut up and sleep…**

 

Brian lifted Roger into his arms as he fell asleep and laid him in his bed. “Good night, Roger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 4/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.  
> 1) Mafia  
> 2) High School  
> 3) Hybrid  
> 4) New Idea
> 
> BTW I am loving all your comments!!
> 
> Follow us on tumblr @darb6226 for me and @I-am-that-gay-shit for Jess!!!


	8. Making Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger wants to have some fun, Brian doesnt like the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!!! Its good to be back! Sorry I didnt add anything here yesterday, I was VERY sleepy. SO! Two chapters so night! We are back on schedule and things will continue like always..... unless someone decides to be a little shit again. HEHEHE See y'all in the comments!

Brian laid awake and listen to Roger sneak out of the house. He rolled his eyes, and rolled into bed. He knew  _ Roger  _ would protect the boy, and he could feel if something went wrong. Even if Roger was over 50 miles away, since they had slept together a week ago Brian could feel Roger  _ constantly.  _ It was as if Roger was a vampire again and connected to him. So Brian closed his eyes and waited for if Roger needed help.

 

+++

 

Roger was already having a good time as he walked with his group of friends. Ben, Rami, Lucy, Allen, and Aaron. There was another group with them, a group of older kids who were decent enough. They were all laughing and getting along as the tracked toward the border of the school land limits. They had been walking for a good 20 minutes through the  forest. According to Allen, the gates were ahead and it’d be another 40 minute walk to the town nearby. But honestly, none of them were in a hurry to get to the town.

 

The older blokes brought along their own IPA and were more than happy to share if they shared their cigarettes and  _ other _ smoking items. And being 20 minutes into the walk, Roger had finished half of the 20 ounce bottle he had in his hand and gone through one regular cigarette. Currently sharing a blunt with one of the older blokes who had been eyeing Roger since the groups met up.

 

Roger decided the man was nice enough. Offering to hold his bottle, light his cigarette, share the blunt. He was a bit simple, the conversation they held wasn’t one Roger would hold with Ben or Rami (both boys on a similar intellectual level as Roger where the could hold decent conversations), but Roger kind of enjoyed the simple talk…

 

His name was Lucas. Apparently from some little town called Picklescott. South of Shrewsbury, Lucas explained. Roger had never been to Shrewsbury, but he knew the area. It was close to the border of England and Wales. Lucas told him of the work he would do while at home. The boys accent was a bit different than Roger’s own. Definitely more _country_ when it came to their dialect. Instead of saying _my mom_ , he would say _‘mi_ _‘mum_. And Roger found it… cute. He couldn’t tell if it was his drunk high brain talking, or if he sincerely liked the accent and boy. 

 

Brian felt the affection Roger was feeling for the other boy and felt his own anger rise. He quickly sat up and dressed, before running quickly to where the group of children were. He watched the laughing group, their flashlights casting shadows. He saw the boy Roger was talking to, squinting at how he looked. Brian smirked and moved closer. 

 

“Lucas.” He whispered while sending a creepy feeling towards the boy. “Roger.” He pushed the same feeling over the group and quickly ran around them, making a loud sounds. “Hello!” He called in his creepiest voice as he grabbed Lucas arm and pulled. “Lucas.”

 

The boy let out a loud  _ scream _ before running off. Roger jumped slight, finding his group of friends quickly. The older kids were long gone and suddenly the sounds and ruckus just…  _ stopped _ …

 

“Wh-what the hell…” Allen gasps, looking around. Jumping slightly as Lucy began to laugh.

 

“I bet it was some other group of kids playing a prank on us! They got those fella’s good. No doubt they’ve heard the rumors. But look, they dropped the IPA.” She giggles, walking over and grabbing the pack from the ground. Looking back at her scared friends. “Some men you are.”

 

“Ru-rumors…?” Roger questions making Ben laugh and Rami roll his eyes.

 

“There are rumors, myths, about the school grounds. That demons and monsters lurk around during the night. The entire school knows this. But it’s probably just something started by a teacher to make kids stay in during curfew.” Rami shrugs.

 

“I don’t know, Rami. When this school first opened there were reportings of missing kids. When they were found, they had two marks on their necks and blood had been drained…” Aaron pipes up.

 

“Come on, Aaron. You don’t believe that bull shit, do you?” Ben teases. The mood shifting back to a carefree feeling. But Roger couldn’t shake his feeling. This had been the first time he ever heard of such a  _ rumor _ . He was new, but expected to hear creepy things like this on his first week… 

 

_ Guess not… But could that really of been other students…? _

 

**It couldn’t of been**

 

_ It couldn’t of been… _

 

“Rog, you okay?” Lucy asks softly as she walked to the obviously still startled boy. “Sorry, we should have asked if you’ve heard of those myths before. I can see you’re still shaken…”

 

“Oh, I’m fine… I don’t think the weed and beer are helping my judgment right now.” Roger laughs softly, making his friends laugh as well. Gaining little words of  _ You can say that again _ and  _ Amen! _

 

“Should we head back?” Ben wonders suddenly, making the group go silent.

 

“Are you scared?” Rami tries to sound teasing, but his voice easily showing his own fright.

 

Roger suddenly felt a little saddened that their night seemed to be coming to a quick end. He had been looking forward to just…  _ finally _ letting go and hanging out with his friends… But now because of…  _ whatever… _ They were all too freaked out to continue on their way…

 

“Let’s start to head back…? I mean, it was fun enough to walk, drink, and smoke. We can do that while walking back.” Allen points out. The kids shrug and agree as they start back.

 

As they walked, Roger stayed kind of behind the group. Drinking and smoking by himself. Occasionally being pulled into a conversation with Lucy and Rami. Otherwise he kept to himself and stared up at the moon sadly. He bit at his lip before taking a swing of his IPA and a drag of the blunt immediately after. The forest around them becoming less thick as they moved closer to the fields outside of the school buildings.

 

Brian felt semi upset with himself for putting a damper on Roger's fun, but he couldn't stand the thought of the boy maybe kissing Lucas. So he followed the students until they were close enough to the school before hurrying ahead of them. He moved to the teacher quarters and woke Gwilym Lee and Joe Mazzello. He thought it would be better if a different set of teacher caught the students, not himself. 

 

“Are you fucking kidding?” Joe huffed, quickly slipping on his pants and grabbing his flashlight. “It’s one in the morning! I'm a fucking vampire and even I like to be asleep by this time.” 

 

“Joe, calm down.” Gwilym laughed, shaking his head. Brian pointed them in the direction the students would be coming from before heading to his own home. He focused on Roger's feelings, waiting for him to be home again.

 

Joe and Gwilym walked quickly through the forest, waiting to turn their lights on until they saw the kids. 

 

“What teacher would you fuck?” Allen asked as they came closer to the school. “Or staff. Can't leave out Miss Jones.” 

 

“So that's who you would fuck?” Aaron laughed, flashing his light at the boy. 

 

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind being held in the office after class by her!” Allen giggled, his light moving to Ben. “What about you, Benny?” His light moved to Roger and Rami, who were near each other. “Ram, Rog?”

 

“Not Miss Jones.” Ben laughed.

 

“Oh? Who then.” Lucy smirks, knowing full well who Ben’s  _ teacher crush _ was. “Does he happen to be tall? Blue eyes? Brown hair?”   
  
“With sharp features and such a gentleman. Even his facial hair is so elegant upon him~” Roger coos with a smirk as well.

 

“Oh hell, yes. I would  _ gladly _ let Mr. Lee plow into me.” Ben winks. No hint of shame to be seen. 

 

“Jesus, Ben.” Rami rolls his eyes.

 

“Call me by one of my names, Rami. Not both.” Ben playfully scolds. “And you act like you would want Mr. Mazzello doing the same to you.” He chuckles making Rami blush softly.

 

“What about you, Rog?” Rami quickly asks, ignoring Ben’s statement. 

 

“Haven’t thought about it.” Roger chuckles, taking another drag. “But damn, Ben. Thirsty much?”   
  
“I’ve been thirsting after Mr. Lee for 2, now 3, years. If the legends of demons and vampires is true, I wouldn’t mind being his meal if ya know what I mean.” Ben purrs.

 

“Ben!” Rami exclaims.

 

“Damn, Ben!!” Roger and Lucy both laugh together.

 

Gwilym and Joe looked at each other as they came up to the kids. They were still far enough away they couldn’t see their flashlights but close enough their hearing could make out their convictions clearly. The two teachers had already picked Ben and Rami to be their sired once they were done with school, and this conversation just confirm they had made the correct choice. 

 

The two teachers flipped on their lights and hurried to the students, not wanting to walk up on an  _ more  _ awkward part of the conversation. 

 

“Hello!” Joe called as he came to the students from the side, all of them jumping. 

 

“There you all are!” Gwilym panted, acting like they had been looking for hours, which the kids had been gone for. “What the hell were you all thinking!” He quickly looked over the students, his eyes lingering on Ben. 

 

“You were all heading in the wrong way from the school!” Joe hissed, counting off the kids. “Come on! We need to see the headmaster _ now!” _

 

Roger had quickly dropped and stomped out his blunt, a few of the others following his lead. But there wasn’t much they could do with the smell or the beer in their hands. And he  _ dreaded _ being taken to the headmaster about this. But nonetheless they were escorted by the two teachers. He couldn’t help but notice the easy way Ben swayed beside Mr. Lee. The teacher seemingly trying to ignore the students drunken-high state. While Rami seemed to of wandered closer to Mr. Mazzello. Looking down at his shoes quietly. Lucy, Allen, and Aaron walked together and Roger kept behind the group still. Occasionally taking a small swing of the IPA. Slowly finishing it off as they came up to the house he was staying in with the headmaster. Greeted with Mr. May waiting at the door.

 

Brian had had to go find Lucas, and the student was waiting on the sofa where he took the other students. Once everyone was sat he folded his arms and gaze them each a hard stare. 

 

“Are you all okay?” He asked surprising everyone. All the students nodded, looking at their shoes. “Sneaking out is one thing, but weed and alcohol is another. You have shamed this school and your families.” He saw each of the students flinch at that, except Roger. “This school is the top in all of England and Wales. Each of your families have made a sacrifice sending you here, and those of you on scholarships have shamed the one who sponsors you.” Now Roger looked shameful. 

 

“I'm glad you are all safe, but each of your parents or guardians will be called and told about this. That you used drugs on school property is a major offense. Everyone's rooms will be searched, as was agreed in the contract at the beginning of the year, that  _ each  _ of you signed and agreed to.” Brian huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can tell you are all drunk and high so we will talk of this in the morning, when your parents arrive.” Brian felt each student tense more. “For now you will go to your dorms and watch your rooms be searched. Roger as you live here, I will search your room personally.” Brian looked to Mr. Lee and Mazzello, letting them lead the other students away. Roger sat alone on the sofa, his head down. 

 

“Roger, you are under my guardianship, so I will not call your parents, but know I am  _ very  _ disappointed in you.” Brian let the boy feel his own emotions, not pressing any onto him.

 

“Oh, fuck off.” Roger slurs bitterly. “Call my parents, what bloody difference does it make?! This school is bloody boring and the one time we can kind of have fun, you and your teachers have to make it a blooming nightmare! You act like you’ve never been young and dumb!” He huffs angrily, standing up and marching up to his bedroom. The good, high feeling turned sickening to him. Any lingering emotion of his time out turning sour. “If I give you my weed do you have to still check my room or can I give you the shit and slam the fucking door in your face?” He spits while he folds his arms. Glancing back at the older man who followed him up. Tears swimming in his eyes but refusing to flow. 

 

“ _ Roger!”  _ Brian hissed back, his fear taking over. As he had been out looking for Lucas he had felt Tim near. “Has anyone told you how if students get caught smoking  _ on  _ grounds we don’t usually say anything. There are…  _ things  _ in the forest we can’t protect you from if you leave. Did Ben tell you how many times I've caught him smoking under the bleacher and let him be?” Brian asked, his hand gripping the doorway tightly, he could hear the wood splintering. 

 

“We teachers understand that for some of you this school is a prison.” Brian sighed trying to control his emotions. “So smoke your fucking weed and get smashed, but stay  _ in the grounds.  _ I do  _ not  _ want to find another one of you dead in the forest!” Brian growled, wishing  _ his Roger  _ would talk some sense into young Roger. Until Tim was dead, Roger needed to be watched like a hawk.

 

“Bugger off!! Stop acting all protective or whatever! You’re not my father, you’re not my friend, and you’re  _ not _ my boyfriend! So stop trying to act like it! Punish me or leave me the hell alone!!! I could could give less fucks about the  _ kindness _ you do for the students or whatever lurks out there!!” Roger hisses right back. Storming over and grabbing his door. About to slam it in Brian’s face as they stand inches from each other. Roger glaring up at the older man. His foggy eyes hard with anger and some kind of determination. 

 

“Fine, you spoiled little shit.” Brian growled, grabbing Roger's arm and moving him to the side. “You don’t want kindness, well here you go.” Brian moved into the room and quickly tore it apart. He gathered all the drugs, bongs, dildos and alcohol he found, going threw every little nook and cranny, checking the lining of pillows and blankets, also throwing the mattress over to find a larger stash of things. Once he was done the room was a mess, clothes and boxes thrown everywhere, the mattress against the wall and the box springs against the other. 

 

“For each item I found you will serve two day detention, and if I find you with this fucking shit again I'm kicking you out of my school. Next time I will fucking call your dad, let's see how he reacts to you being kicked out of the school his fat lazy rich ass couldn't even get you into. He had to asked for a fucking scholarship for you.” Brian gathered the things he had found. “Clean this up.” He slammed the door and walked away. He had felt Roger's shock and horror as he went threw his room. Also  _ his Roger's  _ disgust with him. But he didnt care, he had to keep him safe, it was for the boys own good.

 

Roger broke into a sobbing mess as he was left alone in his  _ wrecked _ room. His body was trembling from the  _ fear _ and stomach turning. He just barely made it to his bathroom and to the toilet before he was throwing any and everything he could up. Struggling to breath as he sobbed and threw up. The emotions swirling inside him made him feel like he was at home… watching his father do the same thing to his room.

 

_ This place is just another hell for me. Behind every nice face is a demon just like him _ .

 

**…**

 

_ What? No words of comfort? _

 

**… I have none.** The voice answers bitterly as he slumped against the toilet. 

 

+++

 

_ Roger _ was  _ furious _ . As the young mind clocked out he was able to urge himself to take control of the body once again. And he felt just as sick as he emerged. Physically sick and just plain disgusted with his  _ lover _ .

 

He bolted up and marched out of the bathroom and room. Straight to the other man’s quarters. Without a second thought, he  _ flung _ the door open and marched to Brian. The older mans face had a flash of shock before Roger  _ slapped _ him hard enough to turn his face to the other side. His body still trembling, tears flowing as the anger and other emotions seeped from him. In another fit of anger, he slapped him again. Moving turning Brian’s head to face the opposite direction before huffing and marching out. Unable to even  _ look _ at the man.

 

Brian was shocked, to say the least. But as  _ his Roger  _ left the room he followed, his head down. He knew what he did was wrong, he shouldn't have lost his temper like that, but he was just so terrified. Roger was waiting by the room, without looking he pointed into the door, tears still falling on his cheeks. 

 

Brian hung his head and began to clean, making everything back to the way it was. He went to his own room and grabbed the things he had taken, putting them all back in their places. He quickly made the bed, realizing now human Roger would have never been able to lift the heavy mattress on his own. He checked the room again, moving a few last items to their correct places. 

 

Slowly he moved to the door where  _ Roger  _ waited. Brian kept his head down and his hands behind him, his lover only being this angry with him once before. 

 

“I'm sorry… I just… I can't keep him safe, I can't keep  _ you  _ safe in this weak human body you possess if he won't let me. Tim is out there, in the forest,  _ waiting  _ for him to be alone! I can't lose you again. I  _ can't!”  _ Brian's own voice broke, his hands trembling at the thought of never having Roger again, after just getting him back.

 

“THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT HIM!!” Roger yells angrily. His eyes would have been a bright, blood red if he weren't human. “YOU KNOW HE'S THERE, SO DO SOMETHING! IF YOU'RE THAT WORRIED! IF YOU KNOW HE'S OUT TO HURT ME THEN KILL HIM LIKE YOU WERE TOLD BY THE COUNSEL!!” He exclaims loudly. Tears flowing down his trembling face.

 

“I'M TRYING!” Brian  _ screamed  _ back, his frustrations coming out. His eyes were red and he knew his fangs were showing. To anyone else he would look like a nightmare, but to Roger he probably looked like a growling puppy. “Hes 2000 years older than me! I have every fucking vampire here trying to find him as well! He leaves and only shows when  _ you! Are! Alone!”  _ Brian growled, his fist clenching and unclench at his sides. “One of the teachers can read minds, like you could, he's waiting for you to be alone so he can sire you again!” Brian hung his head, feeling very defeated. “I can't keep you safe if Roger won't let me. I know I'm hovering, my love, I know. But do you realize how terrifying it is to think if I let you step outside alone he will sire you again.”

 

“I  _ do _ realize.” Roger growls. “And do you realize you acting like a complete  _ ass _ will do nothing for  _ our _ relationship?! When a human is being dumb and drunk, learn to turn your cheek and just let it fucking be!  _ Goodnight _ !” He hisses, shoving Brian out of his room and slamming the door angrily. Slowly making his way and slumping on the bed. Arms around himself and he continued to tremble. Unsure if he was more angry or sick.

 

“Roger.” Brian sighed his head falling to the door. He could feel the boys anger and hurt, his  _ Roger  _ frustration with him. “My love, I'm sorry… I acted out of fear… please forgive me. Let me take care of you while you are  _ you.  _ I made a mistake, Roger, I'm sorry, but I have fixed the room and put  _ everything  _ back where it was. I will make amends with human you in the morning… but please, let me take care of you now. You're sick, my love. I can place venom in you, let you sleep and calm down…” Brian listened for a moment before letting out a soft sigh. “Please.” 

 

Roger rolled his eyes and got up. Going to his bathroom and flushing the toilet before grabbing his toothbrush. Ignoring the small pleas on the other side of the room door. He started to brush his teeth, trying to get the vile taste from his mouth. 

 

He jumped slightly as he felt two hands on his shoulders. Snapping his head back, he glared at Brian who wore a soft expression. Gently stroking his shoulders in an apologetic manner making Roger roll his eyes again. Looking back into the mirror, where he only saw himself, and continued to brush his teeth. Watching as the sleeves of his shirt slightly moved where Brian's thumbs rubbed in a soothing motion.

 

With a little huff, he shrugged Brian off before rinsing his mouth. Brushing once more for extra cleanly feel and setting his toothbrush aside. Splashing cold water on his face and drying. Trying to calm himself.

 

Brian was tempted to change Roger's mood, make him calm and sleepy, but he knew that would only anger  _ Roger  _ more. He followed the boy to the bedroom and to the bed, watching him slip under the covers and settle down, luckily facing him. Brian took that as a good sign and moved to sit on the bed. 

 

“ _ In the year of '39 assembled here the volunteers _ _   
_ _ In the days when the lands were few _ _   
_ _ Here the ship sailed out into the blue and sunny morn _ _   
_ __ The sweetest sight ever seen.”  Brian sang softly, his hand moving to brush the hair from Roger's eyes, wishing he had his guitar. 

 

“ _ And the night followed day _ _   
_ _ And the story tellers say _ _   
_ _ That the score brave souls inside _ _   
_ _ For many a lonely day sailed across the milky seas _ _   
_ __ Ne'er looked back, never feared, never cried.

_ Don't you hear my call though you're many years away _ _   
_ _ Don't you hear me calling you.”  _ Brian felt tears come to his eyes. The last two lines of the song he had written for Roger hurting too much tonight. “ _ Don't you hear my call though you're many years away _ _   
_ __ Don't you hear me calling you.”  He sang again, wiping his eyes. “Sorry, I just… I missed you so much, and I'm a big baby.” He tried to laugh as he sniffed, his hand moving back to the blond hair. 

 

Roger reached up and gently cupped Brian's cheek. Stroking it gently with his thumb. Tears in his blue eyes as the older man sang his song to him for the first time in a hundred years. He sat up and bit his lip before leaning in and kissing his lover. Both melting and sighing into the kiss. Roger felt as though his heart stopped before  _ racing _ . His mind calming and blood racing at the simple soft kiss.

 

They parted slightly before Brian leaned back in and caught his lips for another little kiss. Roger catching them again. And again. And again. His arms wrapping around Brian's neck as their kisses became less and less  _ simple _ . He let his emotions of love seep to his lover.

 

Brian pulled Roger from under the blankets and into his lap. He pushed the blond hair out of the way, before diving down to kiss his neck. He let his tongue lap over the hammering pulse in Roger's throat, before sucking lightly. He felt Roger shiver softly, but Brian pulled back and hugged the boy close. 

 

“Fuck… I miss you so much, Roger. I can't wait to have you back fully.” Brian muttered, his hands move down the boys back to rub and knead the flesh. “I love you, I'm sorry I'm such a fucking idiot sometimes. I just want to keep you safe, because I've failed you before.” Brian whispered, holding as tight as he could without crushing Roger's ribs.

 

“I love and miss you too, you big baby.” Roger hums softly. His hands playing with the older mans curls. “Can't wait till I'm  _ your _ needy newborn. Craving your  _ taste. _ Your touch. Only your loving will be able to satisfy me. You won't be able to go five feet without me crying for you.” He imagines mostly to himself. Even when he was a vampire, he had fantasized about being Brian's. Brian being his sire… completely his. He  _ craved _ it.

 

“Soon, my love, I promise.” Brian whispered, thinking about Roger being  _ his.  _ “You won't be able to mind control me as well.” Brian chuckled, feeling Roger pout slightly. “But, we will be sire and sired soulmates.” Brian hummed, thinking of the stories he had heard of soulmate who where sired. “We will be completely together, in every sense of the word…. And you still cry if I'm five feet away from you.” Brian giggled, Roger pulling at his curls. “But we will be able to start a family like we planned. Have the kids we talked about so many times, and they will be safe.”

 

“Kill Tim, my love. Kill him so you can take and make me yours… In the meantime watch over me and make sure I don't get killed… but also hold your anger when  _ I'm  _ flirting with a simple country boy~” Roger teases with a smirk, knowing full well that was Brian back in the forest. “Lucas. He was quiet cute in a simple kind of way. Nothing like you, but still. Did you have to scare them all that badly, lover~?”

 

“Yes!” Brian growled, his arms tightening around Roger. “Keep Roger from flirting with anyone, you are mine! I swear to God you better keep him from sleeping with anyone or I will lock him away.” Brian huffed, his arms tight around the boys middle. “Do… do you think you could push  _ your  _ memories on this body? Make him remember the past we share? I miss you so much, I just want to be able to hold you. Or shall I work to make him find out what I am?” Brian asked, one of his hands moving to play with the blond hair.

 

“I can try to push what I can.” Roger giggles. “But you should work on it too… you've cleaned our room.  _ He _ passed out from sickness in a drunken high state so anything he does remember of you being an  _ ass _ , I could try and pass as just a dream. But you need to work on controlling your temper. You don't want to scare him nor push him away… We feel so out of place here anyway.” He sighs softly, leaning into Brian's touch. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Brian sighed, angry with himself for losing his temper. “What can I do to make you more comfortable? To make you happy? It's so difficult, because I know how to make  _ you  _ happy, to bring you joy and make you laugh, but I don't know what the boy wants.” Brian would do anything to keep the boy happy. Even laying down his own life. 

 

“He just wants to be free and have a little fun. Ya know… be a teeanger.” Roger shrugs before sighing softly. “It will take a bit… but we're slowly adjusting…” He leans his head on Brian's shoulder. “We just want someone to love…”

 

“Do you know how long it has been since I was a teenager…. And it was a very different time when I was.” Brian sighed, his hands moving over Rogers back. “ _ I  _ love you… It may be inappropriate but… we, he and I…. and you, could always be in a relationship without him knowing about the past yet. I've felt his attraction to me, and you  _ know  _ I’m attracted to you. I can't stand you being in love with someone else, I'd rather be tortured by the council again, by McCann again. I don’t… I can’t have you be with someone else… I promise if you make him wait until everything falls in place I will make it worth it. We will go to France and anywhere else you desire, just… wait.” Brian begged, his arms tightening around Roger, holding him as close and as tight as he could. “For heaven sakes tell him the sex will be worth it if you must!” 

 

“Well.” Roger giggles, kissing Brian’s cheek. “My love, make me yours again. To hell of it being appropriate or not.  _ I _ want you. Especially as a teenager, if you get my meaning~” He purrs and licks at Brian’s ear softly. “And  _ I _ want love… attention… someone to take care of me. So do it.” 

 

“But what about when  _ you  _ aren't in control. I can’t very well walk up to him and force my dick down his throat.” Brian huffed, his hands tightening at Roger hips. “Roger needs to  _ know  _ about the past and who I truly am before I can give you all the love and attention and care you deserve. It feels wrong to force you into something, I could never do that to you.”

 

“ _ I _ , meaning  _ both _ of us, want you Brian… I’m not telling you to march up to  _ me _ and shove your dick down my throat… But I’m telling you to at  _ least _ start flirting.  _ I _ , both of us, want someone there for us… You don’t have to lie. Slowly show yourself and I’ll slowly try and push memories, but  _ I _ can’t wait till  _ I _ finally have all my memories.  _ I _ need  _ you _ now…” Roger says softly, laying his head on Brian’s shoulder. “Otherwise, Lucas may have to keep  _ me _ some kind of company.” 

 

“ _ No!”  _ Brian growled his mouth moving to Roger's throat, his fangs sinking into the warm flesh, in a killing bite. Brian continued to growl but kept himself from sucking, instead just keeping Roger trapped on his fangs. After a moment he pulled back, still growling. “ _ Mine!”  _ His eyes were blood red as they stared down at the boy, daring him to deny Brian himself. “You are mine, and if anyone so much as lays a finger on you in that way, I will  _ shred  _ them to pieces, not even sniffing dogs will be able to recognize them.” Brian growled again. After a moment he calmed beginning to breathe normally again, his arms loosening some. “I haven't flirted in over 700 years, how do I flirt?”

 

Roger gave a breathy giggle. His body shivering from the pleasure from the bite. “My love, just be yourself. Compliment me. Smirk at me. Talk to me. Lingering touches or stares. Things like that.” He shrugs. “Just romantic things like that.” 

 

“Hmm… I think I might be able to do that.” Brian hummed, his mind already filling with ideas. “Its… he won’t find it weird a teacher is making advances towards him.  _ Even  _ with your help?” Brian asked, looking down at  _ his  _ Roger. He felt Rogers mood shift from one thing to another. “Can I feed from you? I haven't eaten since last week when we were together.” Brian muttered, his eyes moving to the already healing spot he had bitten moments ago.

  
  


“I’ll find it odd, I’m sure. But I won’t care… and of course, lover. You can always feed from me.” Roger smiles softly, nuzzling closer to his lover. “You need to feed more often. You know better. Especially the little that you got from me.” He scolds softly.

 

“I feed off animals a couple times a month.” Brian shrugged, knowing that would in no way satisfy him, but it would keep his strength up. “And feeding from  _ you  _ fills me faster and keeps me healthy.” Brian whispered, his breath ghosting over Roger's skin, making goosebumps rise. Brain licked the warm skin before finding  _ his spot,  _ where he always fed, and biting down. This time he let his venom work into Roger's bloodstream, hearing him moan as Brian began to drink. 

 

Roger cried out in pleasure as the bite broke his skin and as the venom seeped into him. His vision going blurry from the overwhelming feeling of his lover feeding off him. His hands gripping the curly locks tightly and body  _ arching _ to the cold body. Small gasps and long moans left his lips as his body began to tremble. The venom working through his body quickly. He paid no mind to the lightheaded feeling as the blood was slowly drawn from him. Just enjoying the closeness and intimacy of his lover.

 

“Brian…” He whimpered softly in a mix of a moan. The name leaving his lips in a pleasure filled repetition.  

 

Brian felt his stomach fill quickly, his hands gripping tightly to Roger's hips. He continued to drink even as he felt himself growing sickly full. He could only draw himself away when he heard Roger's voice going weak, and his body becoming limp. Brian tore his mouth away, panting heavily. 

 

“Fuck!” He hissed to himself, his hand moving to Roger pulse. It was still steady but only at about 60 beats a minute. “Roger, my love, talk to me.” Brian stood and carried Roger to the kitchen, opening the fridge to get him some juice. “Roger, take a drink of this.”

 

Roger took the juice slowly before sipping at it. He felt dizzy and got sick when he tried to focus his vision. He took a few more sips from the juice before weakly relaxing against Brian. A sleepy hum leaving his throat. 

 

“I love you…” He hums softly, gently kissing at the cold cheek. His eyes drooping closed as he relaxed completely. Letting his weak, sleepy state take over. 

 

“I love you too.” Brian lifted Roger once again and took Roger back up to his room. He laid Roger down and began singing to him, staying beside him until he feel asleep. “Good night my love. I promise I won't fail you again.” Brian stayed beside Roger until morning, playing with his hair and watching over him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing for all of ya!!!!!


	9. Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian trys to flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI LOVERS!!!! MISS YOU ALL!!

Brian only moved from Rogers side when the boy began to wake. He kissed the golden head before leaving the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Once he was alone he moved to the shower, he hated to wash Rogers scent from his skin but knew this was a good distraction for himself. It would give time for  _ his Roger  _ to push at the boy, fix the damage he had done last night, and maybe push a few memories onto the young man. 

 

The boy woke slowly. His head and body killing him from the substances of the night before. His head was foggy. He remembered getting caught… but… he also remembered his room being  _ wrecked _ … and now it was perfectly fine….

 

He slowly got out of bed and checked different places around his room. Seeing his small things of weed, cigarettes, beer, and even his hidden  _ toy _ collection. All of which he saw taken from his room the previous night…

 

_ A… _

 

**A dream.**

 

_ It was…? But it felt… felt so…  _ **_real_ ** _ …. _

 

**It was only a dream… He let us off with a warning**

 

_ A warning… but his eyes… _ The blond remembered how the headmaster in his  _ dream _ had red eyes…

 

**Maybe because you had the** **_legends_ ** **stuck in your head. Of monsters at the school.**

 

_...Maybe… _

 

+++

 

_ A looonnnnng rainy week… _ Roger thinks to himself, looking out his window. The rain was pouring and skies were grey. Had been a little over a week since he and his friends were caught. They had all been punished, received detention morning and evening. But it was  _ finally _ Saturday… And Roger was actually quite content with the rain. 

 

He sat on his bed, his school books and papers spread around him. A nice, cold beer was in his lap as he did his homework in the early, rainy afternoon. His door was closed, just in case the headmaster came by. Mr. May had been a little distant after he had been caught. Probably disappointed in the young man or something. Roger didn’t know if he was happy or sad… He felt even more alone, except in detention where he was at least with his friends. And he had been talking more and more with the… voice… He sighed deeply before taking a long swing of his beer. 

 

Brian took a deep breath before knocking on the door to Rogers room. He had been keep his distance with the boy, wanting the punishment to be over before he made his move. Taking another deep breath he rapped his knuckles three times on the dark wood door. There was a quick  _ shit  _ before the sound of papers and movement. He felt Rogers worry and panic before he came to the door and threw it open. 

 

“Roger.” Brian smirked at the boy, his eyes running up and down his body before settling on his blue eyes. “I was wondering if you wanted some hot chocolate and to join me by the fire in the library. I did have a TV put in the library over the fire so we can watch a movie.”

 

“I-...uh… have… homework…” Roger mutters, awkwardly hiding his beer beneath his pillow and hoping he didn't smell like the alcoholic beverage. It was his first of the day and he hadn't been chugging it, but still. And he was 17… still not  _ completely _ legal to drink alcohol. He was at dinners if a adult gave it to him, but buying it himself and all that without supervision…

 

“You can take a break for at least some hot chocolate.” Brian smiled, his lips just cocking up in the way  _ his Roger  _ loved. Brian could of course smell the beer, his heightened senses making it impossible not to. “You’ve been locked up in here all day, you deserve a break… It's my… soulmates secret recipe, I want to share it with you.” Brian thought of their conversation so many weeks ago. 

 

“Secret recipe? Like what. Cinnamon and hazelnut or something?” Roger hums softly, arching an eyebrow at the older man. His finger tracing the mouth of his beer can hidden under his pillow.

 

“Maybe.” Brian shrugged, looking at the boy on the bed. “Guess you will just have to come try and find out.” The headmaster turned and walked from the room, heading down the stairs and to the grand kitchen.

 

Roger sighed softly and took his beer out. Taking a small sip before setting it aside and getting up. Walking out of his room, closing the door, and heading down to the kitchen as well. He saw Brian taking a small pot out, as well as milk and chocolate. Gathering the basic ingredients needed. It reminded him of his mother….

 

He padded over quietly. Instantly regretting wearing shorts and a hoodie with no socks. His feet and legs were  _ freezing _ making him grumble softly at the cool hardwood beneath him. 

 

“So what's in it?” He wonders softly, a little yawn escaping his lips. “You sure you want to share something so intimate with me?”

 

“I want to share everything with you, Roger.” Brian hummed, catching the boys eye, making the blond look away. Brian quickly took out two mugs and his stash of  _ Andes Chocolate Mints,  _ placing them on the counter in front of Roger. He moved the heated milk to the mugs, added the chocolate and sugar, before unwrapping two candies for each mug. He let the hard chocolate melt before stirring in it. “The little bit of mint is just like an aftertaste, a surprise at the end.” The vampire moved the fridge and retrieved the spray whip cream, giving each mug a generous amount. 

 

“There.” Brian smiled happily, placing Rogers mug before him, “Let me know what you think.” Brian went to put everything away before stopping beside Roger, a concerned look on his face. “Roger, what's that on your face?” Brian moved in closer, feeling the boys mood change to worry. “What the-” Brian lifted the spray whip cream and squirted it at the boys mouth. 

 

Roger eyes widened at the sudden feeling in his mouth. He stared up at the older man in shock. The sweet cream making him relax slightly before he closed his eyes and happily ate the cream. Licking his lips of any white cream that may of missed his mouth. His fluttering open to look up at Brian. He opened his mouth  _ willingly _ . Asking,  _ begging _ , for more of the sweet cream with those sweet blue eyes.

 

Brian let his eyes follow that pink tongue, wanting nothing more than to lean forward and suck it into his own mouth. The blond still had some of the cream on his cheek, so the vampire swiped his thumb, letting the cold digit  _ drag  _ over the warm flesh before pushing it into Rogers mouth. He watched his pale skin disappear by the pretty pink lips, before pulling it out quickly. 

 

“Messy.” Brian muttered, his mind filled with the memories of  _ Rogers  _ messy eating, blood dripping down his chin.  

 

Roger was kind of shocked at the  _ headmasters _ ….  _ Behaviour _ . It wasn't exactly  _ normal _ for an adult or teacher to act such a way to their student… but Roger couldn't bring himself to complain. Well. Mostly because there was a  _ finger _ in his mouth, but also because he really didn't want to complain…

 

He was a little more shocked in himself when he began to gently suck on the digit. Accepting the cream it offered before pulling away.

 

“Messy? You're the one who squirted and aimed.” He points out simply.

 

“You do have a point.” Brian chuckled, turning away to put the cream into the fridge. “Go ahead, try the hot chocolate.” The vampire took his own mug and took a small sip, grimacing at the non iron taste. “I think you will enjoy it. I do have to admit though my soulmate liked anything I made for him… He was probably lying most of the time to make me feel better.” He gave a small smile, thinking of how  _ Roger  _ hated Brains taste in sweeter blood. 

 

“I’m sure he didn’t lie to make you feel better.” Roger hums, taking a small sip and smiling. “I really like the minty flavor... Your soulmate had good taste.” He giggles, taking a larger sip. His body relaxing at the warm, sweet drink. Reminding him of the  _ good _ side of his home. Of his sweet mother who would make him hot chocolate every chance she got… In a way, the hot chocolate was more relaxing than the beer. It was definitely warmer…

 

_ Hot chocolate and marshmallow vodka… That’s a nice inbetween. _ He decides, already planning to have a comfortable winter.

 

Before he knew it, he went to take another sip but was greeted with an empty mug. “Ah…” He pouts softly. “Well, it was good.”

 

“Do you want more?” Brian asked softly, his eyes locked on the pouty lip. “I don’t feel like finishing mine.” He had only taken a few small sips, so most of the drink was still there. He held the mug out, making it so Roger had to touch his hand to be able to take the mug. When their skin did touch Brian caught Rogers eye, smiling gently as his eyes turned red. 

 

Roger’s eyes widened, the mug slipping right through his fingers and crashing on the ground making him jump back slightly and break eye contact. Looking down at the messy on the ground. His eyes darted back up only to see a hazel color in Brian’s eyes.    
  
“I-I...I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” He stutters, kneeling down to the ground in a state of panic. Reaching down and grabbing one of the wet shards off the ground. His brain scrambling on how to first go about cleaning the mess. As well as trying to process what the  _ fuck _ he saw…

 

“It’s alright. Here let me, we don’t need you cutting yourself.” Brian knelt down and quickly began cleaning the glass. He pulled the trash can to them and put the glass into it. Brian moved to the sink to get a rag, Roger following behind him. Brian could smell the blood before Roger had registered that he had just stepped on glass and cut himself. The thick iron smell filled his nose, his hand clenching on the rag, his teeth biting down into his tongue, trying to keep himself from rushing over and feeding. Roger finally let out a cry, Brian moved to his side. “What happened? Are you okay?” He asked, keeping himself under control. 

 

“Ye-Yeah….” Roger hisses out softly, hoping on his good foot to lean on the counter. Picking his hurt foot up. The blood was slowly running from an area in the arch of his foot. The pain only seemed to worsen upon actually seeing the blood. “Ow, ow, fuckity ow!” He whines. “Ffffffffuck. If my mom were here, she’d be chewing me out for not wearing socks or shoes.” He tries to focus on something other than the pain. His mother popping up to him first. 

 

“And I’m sure she would be mad at you for swearing.” Brian tries to joke, his hand resting on Rogers arm. “Here.” The older man took the boy quickly into his arms, before the blond could protest, and moved him to the sink. He placed Roger on the counter, his feet resting in the sink basin. He took the rag he had been about to use and ran it over the hurt foot, when the blood mixed with the water the smell became less, making Brian feel relieved. He now turned on the water and splashed the foot, the smell lessening even more. 

 

“Looks like the glass is still in there.” Brian muttered as he looked at the bleeding cut, his fangs extending some. He quickly looked away and at the blue eyes that were swimming with tears. “Hey, it’s okay.” Brian hushed, his mind now worried about his soulmate rather than his hunger. He moved his hand to one of the blonds, giving it a loving, reassuring squeeze. “Let me go get the first aid kit, I’ll get the glass out and bandage you up, lo- Roger.” 

 

Roger’s eyes snapped to Brian. Not failing to catch the word Brian began to say. He only gave a small nod before Brian was off in a flash to find the first aid kit. Leaving Roger to sit on the counter. His head throbbing over everything in the last five minutes. He felt weak…. Tired… yet he couldn’t understand why.

 

The older man was back faster than Roger expected, gently taking his foot and using tweezers to gently find and pull out the piece of glass in his foot. Roger gave a small cry, his foot slightly yanking away from Brian’s touch at the first tug. Brian kept a firm grasp before giving another soft pull and getting the piece out. His foot starting to bleed just a little more. The blood washing down the drain easily. The boy sighed softly and bit his lip. Watching Brian open the first aid kit. Pulling a wrapping out.

 

“...Mr. May…? What was your lover like? What did he look like? Or act like…?” Roger wondered softly. Realizing the older man never really went into detail about his so called soulmate.

 

“Well…” Brian took a deep breath, giving Roger a soft smile before looking back at his foot. “He… He was blond with blue eyes… shorter than me. He was sassy as hell and always kept me on my toes. He was very clingy, and I loved it. I miss sleeping next to, or sitting by him. If I was more than five feet away, he would whine and cry. But he was also very headstrong, he knew what he wanted and he wasn’t scared to fight for it. He would call me out on my bullcrap, let me know what I was doing wrong. He…” Brian sighed and looked up at the boy.  _ He is just like you, because you are him,  _ was on the tip of his tongue. Brian wanted to confess everything, even if it made him sound crazy.  _ BTW you’re my soulmate, wanna go fuck?  _ That would never work. “He was perfect, from his golden hair, narrow hips and skinny ass legs, to his sassy and clingy personality. I love him, and I miss him everyday. But I still hang onto the hope that I'll get him back someday. Even if the universe is harsh and doesn't let him remember our time together, I’ll do what it takes to remind him and get him back.” Brian looked into those blue eyes, giving a soft smile before looking away. 

 

“He sounds like a handful…” Roger thinks out loud, biting his lip. “He was lucky to have someone as caring as you. Very lucky…” Suddenly Roger felt the loneliness that had been building up come forward and he wanted nothing more than to go back into his room and get absoluetly shit faced. Either that or find a boyfriend…. Beer was just easier to get and at least it wouldn’t betray you… well… until the next morning…

 

He kept his head down and slowly moved his now wrapped foot away. Swinging his legs over the counter and lowering himself to the floor. He looked over and saw hot chocolate was still spilled all over the floor. “Again, sorry…” He mutters, looking for a rag to continue to help clean.

 

“Dont worry about it, Roger.” Brian could feel the boys loneliness, he wanted nothing more than to make him  _ feel  _ better, but knew he couldn’t. And this might be at the hands of  _ Roger,  _ using the loneliness to pull the memories forward. When Brian was feeling the way Roger was, that was what he did. Before the boy showed up, the vampire would spend days locked in a room thinking about his lost lover, what they would do together in public and in private. “I will clean this up, you need to get off that foot so it can heal.” 

 

More than ever Brian wished the boy  _ knew.  _ Both their longing for company could be over, they could be together, in each other's arm, like they had spent so much time before. And Roger wouldn't be wanting or feeling he needed the company of one of his peers. He would just want Brian, need Brian, cling to Brian, like he had for so long. The vampire  _ needed  _ to be needed by Roger again. 

 

Roger nodded softly, turning to try and make his way to his room before stopping. He chewed at his bottom lip and glanced back at the older man. “Thank you for the hot chocolate…” He says softly before continuing up to his room. 


	10. il mio unico amore

_ Venice, Italy - 1576 _

 

Roger stared out at the lovely ocean before him. The crystal clear waters of the mediterranean shined and sparkled under the pale moonlight. The villa he had settled was high on a cliff, looking out toward the ocean. 

 

Well… He and his  _ lover _ … The term was still so stranger to the young vampire. Only 165. 62 years since Brian had found him… had taken him in… fed him…  _ loved _ him… Honestly, Roger could barely remember his life before Brian… He remembered his sire… in a strange way he remembered the man… But other than that… he barely remembered the night he met Brian. But now all he could clearly remember was the man. He was learning so much… How to hunt, interact with others… He learned about  _ their _ kind. And that 62 years really wasn’t a long time. Not for them. But with Brian… It felt like forever… but in a good way.

 

He couldn’t remember anything else though. Brian told him he used to be human. Both of them did. But he couldn’t remember a lick of that life… And he couldn’t even remember the first hundred years of  _ this _ ‘life’. He knew Brian couldn’t remember things either. It just came with the life… So he didn’t feel too sad about it…

 

With a sigh, he slowly stepped off of the stone porch and toward the cliff side. He wasn’t technically allowed off the villa property without Brian yet, just because the older vampire was worried about his safety, but he was still  _ on _ the land… so…

 

He bit his lip and stepped closer to the edge. Staring down at the rocks and ocean below. Taking in the salty smell and fresh ocean breeze. The sound of the waves crashing gently. He wondered how deep this area of the ocean went. But then again, this was a  _ sea _ … Not an ocean… Closed off by land whereas the oceans of the world were said to be open and free… But still… Could this sea be deeper than any ocean? How deep was  _ deep _ considered? He continued to ponder, staring blankly below.

 

“Oh this is such a pretty place.” A woman with flowing brown hair gasped as she and Brian came to the coast. He had been  _ courting  _ the girl for a few days, and now finally had her alone. Roger had picked her in a crowd, saying she looked like a good snack. So, the non romantic person he was, Brian had gotten her for him. 

 

“Thank you.” Brian smiled charmingly. No woman in their right mind would come with him at the dead of night, to his home that was a mile away from the main part of the town. But she  _ wasn’t  _ in her right mind. Brian was holding her arm and pushing calming thoughts to her, making her feel at peace and happy, and somewhat sleepy. 

 

“Oh.” The brown haired girl yawned hugely. “I need a nap.” She giggled, covering her mouth with her free hand as she giggled more. She leaned into Brian more as they came to the house. 

 

“Don't worry, dear, you won't feel sleepy anymore soon.” Brian smirked. “Roger!” He yelled as they came into the low lamp light of the small home. “My love? I have a surprise for you.” 

 

The villa remained quiet, no noise up the stairs or around the corners. A few moments before the blond emerged from the back patio. Returning to the sound of his lovers voice curiously. 

 

“A surprise…?” He wonders before seeing the lovely olive skinned brunette in his lovers arms. He recognized her immediately and felt his hunger rise quickly at the  _ smell _ of her. His, now red, eyes darting to Brian. “This is…” He clears his throat. “This guest, you’ve brought…” His eyes run back over her. “Smells delightful…”

 

“And she is all for you.” Brian smiled, reach out his free hand to run over Rogers cheek. Brian then turned to the woman and pushed more calm over her. “Darling, this is Roger, he’s my mate. You are a gift to him. Now be still and kind for him and he will be kind to you. Okay?”

 

“Alright.” She said in a sleepy dreamy tone, her eyes moving to the blond. “Hi, Roger.” 

 

“Good. My love, you can feed how ever you like, as messily as you like. Happy anniversary.” Brian grinned at the blond. He was a few days early, but he knew this would be a fun gift for his lover. 

 

Roger smiled ear to ear and ran to his lover. Wrapping his arms around him tightly. “Thank you, lover.” He coos softly, nuzzling closer to the older man. His eyes moving to the girl before pouting softly. He never truly liked to feed off anyone or anything but Brian. In their years together, Brian urged and encouraged him to hunt for himself but Roger hated it. He wanted to feed from Brian. “I can feed how ever I like?” He questions, looking back up at Brian with an arched eyebrow. “I wanna feed from you.” He pouts more. His eyes back to their soft blue color. 

 

“Really?” Brian asked with a smirk. He should have known this is how Roger would want to feed. Brian had thought the woman was a little sweet for the younger vampires taste, but now it made sense. “Alright, let me drain her first and dump her body into the sea. Does that sound alright?” Brian asked, his hands already pushing the long hair out of the way from the woman's neck as he pulled her close to his chest. 

 

“Oh, mister!” The woman squeaked, hiding a giggle. “I’m a good girl, I’m not here for  _ that.”  _

 

“Shh, dear, its okay. I’m not here for that either.” Brian chuckled, his eyes locking with Rogers before he leaned down let his fangs sink into the warm flesh at her throat. Brian kept looking at his lover as he drank quickly, enjoying the blood washing over his palet. The woman shivered in pain, Brian realizing he had not injected enough venom. But she was nearly dead now, no point in wasting it. 

 

Roger licked his lips as he watched his lover feed. His breath quickening as their eyes remained locked. Brian’s thoughts flooding his mind making him grow impatient. How he wanted to rip her body away and allow his lover to feed from him. Or to sink his own teeth in Brian’s long, pale neck…

 

“ _ Brian _ …” He whines with a mixture of a moan. His eyes flashing red as he shifted slightly. Urging himself to be patient. The way he was taught. The way Brian taught him. But he still couldn’t suppress the whine from his throat or that  _ heat _ from forming his body with the  _ want _ of his lover.

 

Brian felt Rogers need for him, his want to be near. It made him drink faster, the woman becoming limp and her body going cold. Brian pulled away, his belly full, his chest rising and falling as he panted. The older man let the woman fall to the ground, stepping over her and taking Roger into his arms. Their lips smashed together, Brian’s tongue working past Roger’s lips, letting the boy taste the iron still on his tongue. 

 

“Help…” Brian pressed their foreheads together, their red eyes still locked on each other, both panting. “Help me get rid of the body, then you can feed and do  _ whatever  _ else you like with me. I’m all yours tonight, Rog. Tell me what to do and I'll do it. All for you, baby.”

 

A small growl left Roger’s throat before he smashed their lips right back together. Not giving a single fuck to the body on the floor. He only wanted to focus on Brian. Just Brian. Only Brian… He let out a growling whine when Brian pushed him away gently. Giving him  _ that _ look, making him pout and look down at the body. Roger rolled his eyes but did indeed follow his lovers lead in picking up the body and taking it toward the lovely cliff. He looked out at the ocean before looking at the body.

 

“She will wash up along the coast, will she not?” He wonders, looking up at Brian. The basic knowledge of his life before came back to him. So he knew these things, that bodies would float after a while and even wash up.

 

“This is why I needed your help, you're better with knots.” Brian smiled gently, setting down the body on the soft grass. He moved behind one of the patches of tall grass, pulling out the ropes and rocks he had hidden there the night before. Roger helped him tie the woman's arms and legs to the rock, his knots obviously better than Brian’s. Together they took the woman back into their arms and tossed her down into the sea. Roger turned to watch, but Brian interrupted him. He grabbed the vampire and lifted him into his arms, their mouths pressed together, moving them back to the house as they kissed. 

 

Roger  _ purred _ , accepting the kiss happily. Taking Brian’s tongue in his mouth, he bit down on the muscle. Loving the loud groan he received from Brian. He began to happily suck, causing his lover to stumble a bit as he started to feed from his mouth. A drip of blood flowing down the corner of Brian’s lip as their lips still moved together. 

 

Soon, the older man was able to fall back on the soft mattress of their bed allowing Roger to straddle him and move away from Brian’s mouth. Happily licking down his chin and to the beautiful long neck. He licked at the spot on the side of Brian’s neck, right in the middle. Licking to soften the area, as Brian taught him, to make the bite easier. His body shivering as his fangs slowly came out and brushed against the cold skin before  _ slowly _ piercing into the warm blood stream below. Brian’s gasping moan encouraging him to full sink his teeth down. Gripping the older mans shoulders tightly as he began to really feed. His lovers soft moans and gasps were just   _ music _ to his ears… and the taste of him danced on his taste buds. His eyes rolling back at the  _ rich _ flavor of his blood.

 

Brian moved his hands up and down Rogers back as he was feasted on. He always tried to push Roger to hunt and eat from their prey, even when Roger whined and cried about how much he like to feed from Brian. The older vampire loved it just as much, maybe a little more than Roger did, when the boy did feed from him. But he would never tell Roger that. Roger needed to learn to be a vampire that could stand on his own, in case they ever got separated from one another. So his favorite gift to himself and Roger was to let the boy feed from him. 

 

“R-Roger.” Brian moaned, his hips jerking up into the blond, his hand moving to the golden hair to pull roughly. Roger clamped down harder on his neck, making Brian moan even louder. 

 

Roger  _ purred _ and continued to drink the delicious, thick savory blood from his lover. He felt some blood drip from his own lips and down Brian’s neck as well as his own chin. His hips ground down against the older man making both of them  _ moan _ . 

 

_ My love, I want to inject you with venom…  _ His own thoughts are pushed toward Brian before he allowed his venom to seep into his lovers body. Venom was usually used on prey to calm and numb their bodies. To make the bite and usually the death a little less painful. It could also be used against other vampires, to slow them down in a fight. Or for a vampire to use on a human… to change help with the  _ changing process _ . Point is, there are many different uses for venom. But with soulmates, the usage of venom was… euphoric. Just like if soulmates bit each other, it turns to be pleasurable instead of painful, the usage of venom is the same. Instead of numbing and hurtful to the body, venom being injected surges pleasure through the body. Much like a human drug may do. And depending on how much venom is used, it could take hours for venom to completely clear the bloodstream… hours of a body-shaking pleasure. And that’s just what Roger wanted to put Brian in. 

 

The older man let out a loud moan as the venom began to really work it’s way into his veins. His body beginning to shiver and shake under Roger’s bite. His mind fogging and numbing out all senses but the pleasure. And Roger  _ loved  _ it. Seeing his strong lover in such a vulnerable, pleasure-filled state. With a small purr, his fangs retracted and he licked the blood off Brian's neck. Licking at, and closing, the wound on his neck before sitting back and watching Brian shiver and shudder in the drug like pleasure of  _ his  _ venom. Brian’s eyes rolled back, mouth open in a series of gasps and moans, body arching and shaking.

 

“Lover, I wish you could see just how  _ sexy _ you look like this…” Roger purrs, gently grinding down against Brian. Biting his lip as a small moan escaped his throat. “In such a messy state of pleasure from  _ my _ venom… God, it drives me  _ crazy _ …” He moans softly, continuing to grind against his lover. 

 

Brian's head was too fuzzy to focus on more than one thing. What he focused on was grabbing Roger's wrist and sinking his teeth in. Instead of drinking he instead injecting his own venom into the other vampire. He heard Roger moan, retracted his teeth. Still fuzzy headed, he reach his hand down and palmed the boys groin, trying to get him off.

 

Roger moaned loudly. The venom taking the course through his veins and the pleasure surging through his body violently. He knew with such a heavy injection of venom he would cum very quickly. With his lovers touch and  _ love _ running through him, it was truly hard to keep himself from succumbing to the pleasure. He wanted to cherish the feeling of them both in this state. But he knew he couldn’t hold on for long… not with the pleasure the way it was. The closeness of his lover. He couldn’t… He couldn’t-

 

+++

 

_ Queens Academy, Somewhere outside of Brighton, England. 2014 _

 

Roger woke up with a jerk, gasping and panting. His entire body felt flushed and there was an  _ aching _ throb below his blankets. His head was reeling with the  _ dream _ he just experienced… of  _ him _ and… and  _ Brian _ … Only… It wasn’t them. It couldn’t have been… No… The dream took place in what looked like Italy… the clothes they wore… well… talk about  _ old-fashioned _ … and…  _ they _ … they weren’t…  _ human _ …. There’s no way…

 

**Is there no way?** The voice asked simply.  **How do you know that wasn’t a dream?**

 

_ Shut up… _ He hissed mentally. His arousal still very up from whatever the dream was…  _ Biting _ … _ kissing _ …  _ killing _ … and that _ ‘venom’…. _

 

**Biting your lover, injecting venom… That’s another form of ‘sex’ for vampires. Soulmates at least.**

 

_ Vampires…? My mind is  _ **_still_ ** _ carrying on about that damn legend? _ Roger wonders.

 

**Who said it was a legend? Maybe it’s real. After all, we** **_both_ ** **saw Brian’s eyes change red the other day…**

 

_ A vampire… demons… these aren’t in my field! I don’t understand these things… _

 

**Clare is a huntress. She’s told you of these things.**

 

_ But I never thought…. I just thought… _

 

**Vampires are real.**


	11. Leap of Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please Read**
> 
> Hey guys!! sorry for the late update!!! 
> 
> So this week is spring break for Jess and I have family in town, meaning we are taking this week off of writing. So we wont be updated this week. (Well, I'll finish updating what I didnt last week.) So heres this update, then I will add the last chapter.... Friday! Next week I will update Mafia (Throw In) while we write High school (The Start of Something New). 
> 
> Sorry for the crazy updating schedule, hopefully things will even out and we will get back to updates everyday like normal. 
> 
> See y'all in the comments!

Roger sat at the edge of the cliff. Should he have been in class? Yes. Was he allowed to be by the cliff? No. Did he care? No. But he just felt… drawn to this place. Even after being pushed a few weeks ago. He sat here and he felt… at peace. It wasn’t rainy, but it looked like the clouds could burst at any moment. Roger didn’t pay any mind and continued to smoke his cigarette. Looking out toward the ocean, toward the _ channel _ , before looking down at the book in his lap. Just because he was skipping class didn’t mean he should completely brush off homework… and he felt so calm that he might be able to actually complete some studying…

 

Brian was checking the parameter of the school grounds for Tim. He could feel Roger sitting on the cliff, their connection seemed to be growing stronger with each day that passed. Brian could feel when  _ his Roger  _ was closer to the surface, the boys mood shifting from confusion, anger, denial, fear, annoyance, and finally understanding each time  _ his Roger  _ was pushing forward. 

 

Right now though, it was just the boy. His emotions were muddled, a mix of longing and peace. The vampire found himself longing to be sitting near the boy, talking to him, maybe even holding him, or cradling in his lap. Brian was about to make his way out of the tree line and to the boy, but he thought it was best to let him be, give him time to be alone, to quit hovering so much. So he moved on his way, sniffing around for Tim's scent before the rain washed it away. He kept an  _ emotional eye  _ on the boy, making sure he was safe.

 

Roger hummed softly before he heard the low rumble from the skies. He sighed and decided that was his cue to get up and go. But as he stood, he couldn’t help but stare down at the water. The waves were relatively calm for a storm to be moving in. It just seemed so peaceful. He almost wanted to dive down.

 

_ If only it were warmer, I might actually do it _ … He thinks.  _ Only a crazy person would jump in now… _ He bites his lip. His eyes scanning the area. How close the shore was to the area.  _ Worst that could happen is I drown…. Best that could happen is actually doing something a bit… fun… _ His backpack slipped from his shoulders as he drew closer to the edge.

 

**It’s cold.**

 

_ I know. _

 

**We hate the cold.**

 

_ We do. _

 

**Yet we want this?**

 

_ I suppose so… What do I think? _

 

**I think… It’s a stupid idea… yet…**

 

_ Yet… _

 

Without a second thought, Roger jumped from the cliff. Feet first down into the icy cold water. This time, he was much more aware and conscious of what he was doing. The waves weren’t as violent as he plunged into the freezing water. He was able to swim up and catch his breath. To keep himself above the the waves. Moving with the water. 

 

He felt himself trembling. His teeth chattering violently, yet he didn’t regret jumping. Instead he could only laugh as he kept himself above water. He looked up at the high cliff where he jumped and laughed even more. A feeling of excitement bubbling inside him. He just wanted to run back up the cliff and do it again and again and again. Just like a rollercoaster.

 

Brian was running back to the cliff when he felt Roger's excitement. He made himself slow, thinking about what he should do. He couldn't feel Tim near, or any evidence he had been in a while. Taking a deep breath, Brian moved into the tree line and climb on, sitting with his back against the trunk, his legs on either side of a thick branch. 

 

_ Go have fun.  _ He thought. Pushing more excitement and joy towards the boy.  _ If he gets too cold, I'll inject him with venom.  _ He told himself, remembering how  _ Roger  _ use to tell him his venom made him the perfect temperature, no matter how hot or cold it was outside, or how cold Brian's skin was against him. The vampire push warm happy feelings towards the boy as well, hoping that would warm him also. 

 

The human continued to laugh as he floated along with the waves before mustering his strength and moving toward the shore. He didn’t rush himself and took his time to get there, but once he hit the sand he realized how dead tired he had become battling against the waves. The freezing cold really starting to hit him, though he felt numb (which he knew probably wasn’t a good thing), but he could stop smiling. It had been the most fun he had had in… awhile. 

 

He laid on the sand for a few minutes. The sky was beginning to let it’s rain fall, not exactly helping his already cold and wet state. It was October and Roger knew what he had done was extremely stupid. He would get sick. But again… He didn’t care at the moment. So with a soft groan, he willed himself to his feet and to follow the path leading back up to the cliff. His wet, cold, now sandy clothes clinging to him as he grabbed his bag and slowly made his way home. It was pouring by the time he reached the house. His teeth chattering violently and now he regretted what he had done…

 

“F-f-f-fffff-ff-fuck…” He stutters out. His bag dropping to the floor as he entered the warm house. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his body. Trying to urge himself to make it up to his room. Up to a warm shower…

 

“Roger.” Brian called from the kitchen where he had entered a few minutes before the boy, after making sure he would make it before him. The vampire moved to the entryway, seeing the boy. “Roger!” He quickly rushed over, the boy shaking violently, his emotions cold and dark. 

 

“It’s alright I got you now.” Brian lifted the boy into his arms and took him to the bathroom connected to the boys room. Using the counter to support the boy he quickly undressed Roger, except for his underwear, which he didn’t feel comfortable removing, as it would… affect him. “Shh, this will just be a pinch.” Brian quickly bit the boys neck, letting his venom work into the boys blood stream. The boy moaned and became weak in his arms before perking up some. “Shh you're alright. Can you take a shower by yourself or do you want help?” The emotions were still dark, so he couldn’t judge what he would do.

 

The boy continued to shiver softly, though the small amount venom working through his blood stream made it a little more bearable. His mood starting to shift, his mind numbing and shifting in it’s own way…

 

“Lover, help me please…?” He asks, slowly looking up to Brian. His bottom lip quivering and teeth softly chattering. “I-it’s hard to move on my own…”

 

“Alright, I've got you, Rog.” Brian let go of the boy and quickly shed the same amount of clothes, leaving him in his boxers. The vampire grabbed the boy and helped him wrap his legs around his waist, before carrying the blond into the shower and turning on the water. 

 

“Baby, can you talk to me? My venom is keeping you from getting hypothermia, but I need you to keep talking to me.” Brian moved the boy under the warm water, slowly turning it warmer so he didn’t shock the boys already hurt body. “Why did you jump off the cliff?” He could feel  _ Roger  _ was more forward than the boy, but the 17 year old was fighting for control. “What made you think that would be fun, my love?”

 

“I-” Roger stuttered, fighting the human side back. Keeping his grip on control for the time being. “I just… Wanted a feeling of excitement, I guess… Everything was perfect and calm… i-it just made me… I don’t know…” He tries to explain, sniffling slightly. “Wh-why keep our underwear on, silly man?” He shakily smiles at his lovers prude act. Trying to not think about the cold in his body. 

 

“Because your human side is fighting for control and the last thing I need is to be turned in for child misconduct.” Brian huffed. “I'm going to put more venom in you, so you warm up faster.” Brian warned, leaning forward and letting another small amount of venom work into the boys bloodstream. Roger cried out weakly, his hips thrusting forward slightly, his grip in Brian's hair tightening. “Oh no, none of that. You need to get warm and under some blankets.” He felt his own penis become interested, but quickly shoved the feeling away.

 

“Br-Brian…” Roger moans, his hips rolling up again. His eyes fogging over as the venom ran through him. Unable to control the pleasure surging through him. Shivering, gasping, moans leaving his lips as his body began to shake slightly. His body becoming more limp in Brian's arms as the venom numbed most of his senses. The pleasure coursing through him still vividly clear.

 

“Roger…” Brian muttered, his hand moving from the boys back to his groin. He let the student use his hand for friction, Roger hips snapping as quickly as possible. “Come on, baby. Use my hand, cum for me.” Brian encouraged, his own breathing becoming heavy. 

 

“Br-Bri~” The boy moans. His head leaning back as he moved his hips against Brian's strong hand. Eyes rolling back and fluttering closed from the pleasure that was ripping through him. His voice echoing through the bathroom.

 

With a sharp gasp and loud moan, Roger's body shook even more as he came. The venom seeming to flow faster through his veins and pleasure intensifying. His nails dug into Brian's shoulders while his heels dug into his lower back as he clung to the older man. Waves of pleasure crashing through him, even after his orgasam. The venom still flowing through, making him gasp softly and his eyebrows knit together. His body limp and wrecked feeling, but couldn't stop the shockwaves of the venom surging through him.

 

“Brian…” He whimpers softly, panting and gasping. Small moans slipping out here and there. 

 

“It’s alright, my love.” Brian soothed, his hand moving to run over Rogers back and into his hair. “Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” Brian grabbed the shampoo and began to work it one handed into the golden locks. Rogers head moved to his shoulder, but Brian continued to clean him. He finally slipped of the boys underwear and washed him completely, washing away the evidence of what had happened. The boy was just starting to doze off when Brian turned off the water, he quickly dried the blond and got him dress, Roger helping as much as he could. “I'll be right back, I’m going to get the brush so your hair doesn't get tangled.” 

 

Brian quickly brushed out the golden hair, making sure it was smooth and dying nicely. Roger was still dozing slightly so Brian laid him on the bed and tucked him in. “Go to sleep, lover. I'll be here when you wake.” Brian kissed his head and sat beside him, watching over Roger as he slept, making sure no harm came to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please Read**
> 
> Hey guys!! sorry for the late update!!! 
> 
> So this week is spring break for Jess and I have family in town, meaning we are taking this week off of writing. So we wont be updated this week. (Well, I'll finish updating what I didnt last week.) So heres this update, then I will add the last chapter.... Friday! Next week I will update Mafia (Throw In) while we write High school (The Start of Something New). 
> 
> Sorry for the crazy updating schedule, hopefully things will even out and we will get back to updates everyday like normal. 
> 
> See y'all in the comments!


	12. Can't Take Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....I know I said I would post Friday, but life kinda got busy then I went to Vegas and here we are! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! And please please let me know what you think! 
> 
> **ALSO**
> 
> Guys, its okay to say you are excited to see us update! Its good to know y'all enjoy! Just dont DEMAND!!! updates or get pissy when we dont update right when we said we were going to! That is all we are asking!

_ Ankana, Turkey, 1723  _

 

Brian looked over to his blond lover, the younger vampire sleeping soundly next to him. The elder smiled softly, looking at the pale planes of the narrow back, the freckles on his shoulders standing out in the lamp light. Brian let his cold hand press to the cold flesh, sending love into the boy. He felt Roger stur, his emotions become more pronounced, as he stretched his hands over his head. Brian smiled more, his hand now rubbing the soft skin as Roger groaned, a few of his joints popping loudly. The blond rolled, his blue eyes shining up at Brian, the blankets moving down his naked hips. 

 

“Hi.” Roger said softly. 

 

“Hello.” Brian grinned, pulling the boy close for a kiss. “We need to start moving again. We've been here for too long, killed too many people. I was thinking Greece should be our next stop. There is a house in Athens we could spend a few years at. Also, we need more money, I'll have to find work.” Brian sighed. Most vampires seemed to have a large resource of money and other things, but he and Roger were always scraping by. Luckily they didn't have to buy food, so they could save that much. But Brian always took up odd jobs, things no one else would do, but that paid well. He would work day and night maybe 4 jobs at a time, using his strength and the fact he didn't need to sleep to work for weeks straight, making them money and fast. Roger would hunt for both of them, Brian feeding from him in between jobs, keeping his strength up. “I was thinking we hunt today, then board a ship tonight. We could be in Greece in the next day or two. Then I'll start working. They are building more public buildings in Athens so I could join a few of the crews, and also a few night jobs somewhere.” 

 

Roger pouted softly. He truly hated when his lover had to find jobs. He wished they could just… live together. In a state of peace and bliss. Not worry about anything… He just wanted Brian. And he hated moving and moving and moving… He loved the new sights, but longed for a home of their own. Though he would never outwardly complain of such a thing. He knew Brian tried his best and provided everything he could… But it didn’t hurt to  _ want _ …

 

“Sounds like a plan, lover.” Roger nods with a soft voice. His gaze flickering from the older man and up to the ceiling. “I could always get a job too…” He thinks, hoping to not get immediately shut down. But, he knew his lover… His overprotective lover who encouraged him to grow up, but secretly would never stop babying him..

 

“No, love.” Brian muttered, feeling Roger's mood. “You need to hunt for us, remember? That's your job. Let me take care of the dirty work, you are far too beautiful to be near work.” Brian sighed, leaning down to kiss his head. “It will only take me two or three months, then we can live in peace for a few years. You know we can’t stay long, not until we are more established.” Brian told simply, his thumb running over Roger's cheek.

 

“I know…” Roger looks down before managing a smile. “We should get hunting then. Thankfully it’s a cloudy day.” He points out, sitting up and out of Brian’s arm. Yawning softly as he stretched and looked through the slightly parted curtains. “Or I could hunt for us. You need sleep if we’ll be traveling… I can find a nice sweet scent. A few, I’m sure. More than enough to set you.” 

 

Brian grabbed the blond around the waist and pulled him down onto the bed. He quickly crawled over Roger, grabbing the boys hands and locking them over his head. 

 

“Or I could just feast from you, at least for an hour or two. Eat that perfect round ass, lick this milk smooth skin, drink the pretty moans you give. You're just a meal waiting to be  _ devoured.”  _ Brian grinned, dropping his head and letting his fangs run over Roger's throat as he sniffed the cool skin. Suddenly he pulled away and moved across the room in the blink of an eye. “Though… thinking about it, you may be right. Hunting something sounds fun.” He grinned.

 

Roger frowned softly and looked down. He had sat up the moment Brian was off him. Now he looked down at his lap. “Then let us hunt, my love…” He  _ agrees _ softly, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and preparing to get himself up.

 

Brian swayed his way to the bed, his white shirt in hand, his naked body exposed, including his hard penis. He stood before Roger and slipped his arms into the fabric before taking his chin in hand, making them lock eyes. 

 

“What should  _ I  _ hunt. A pretty golden pet, with stunning blue eyes?” Brian teased, feeling horny and happy, wanting to play and chase his lover. “Maybe a slender beast, with thin legs and narrow hips. The sweetest of scents…” He took in a  _ long slow  _ drag of air, his eyes fluttering in bliss his penis twitching. “So very intoxicating, a bet it taste even better. What do you think, lamb? Do you think I should find my perfect prey?”

 

“I say this  _ dream pet _ of yours sounds revolting. Of course, our tastes are different… So who am I to judge. I sure to hope you find this prey of yours though.” Roger hums simply, barely batting an eyelash. “Shall I look for such a prey for you? Or have you someone in mind?” He asks, gently moving Brian’s hands away from him as he stood in a flash and wrapped his robe around his body. Just barely looking up to his lover. His eyelashes shading his blue eyes. “Either way, we need to be sneaky. Don’t want them running off…” 

 

Brian grinned at Roger's back, again his penis jumping. “True. I better dress quickly and start  _ hunting.”  _ Brian turned his back to his lover and grabbed his trousers. “I must admit, I'm excited to find my pet in the woods, to chase him, catch him, and make him mine in  _ every  _ way possible.”

 

Before Brian could register, Roger was gone in a flash. His robe on the ground and closet doors open just slightly with some clothes fallen to the ground. His scent far, but not  _ too _ far. The blond tracked silently through the forest that surrounded their  _ home _ . Giving a small giggle as he heard Brian’s surprised thoughts, but determination to find him. He loved their games like this… At first it had started off as a way for Brian to teach him how to hunt properly… But then it became move of a  _ game _ for them both.

 

He felt Brian start to get dangerously close, making him move and track forward. One thing he was proud of was his speed. Brian was stronger than he, but he was faster than Brian. Brian also had better eyesight, but Roger could hear further. They were almost truly meant for each other, Roger thought. Where one failed, the other bloomed. His heightened hearing really helped though, because Brian was as quiet as the wind. Sure, he could feel his presence closing in. But it helped to hear…

 

Biting his lip, Roger began to run. Not caring of how loud he was, he knew his speed would take care of him. But he began to grow confused as he  _ heard _ Brian plan to take a different route and cut him off ahead, but  _ also _ heard Brian’s movements continue straight after him. This mix up causing him to mis-step just  _ slightly _ . But he knew that’s all Brian needed. He tried to muster a new plan to throw the hunter off of him. But one more wrong move, and he was  _ done _ . 

 

Brian grinned, he would have to teach Roger to trust his hearing more than his mind reading at times. But that could come later. For now he ran as fast as he could, before stopping suddenly. He filled his thoughts with a mix of different ideas as he climbed a tree. He continued thinking of all the different things he could do, before letting his mind go completely blank, emptying it of  _ all  _ thoughts. He felt Roger's confusion, him stopping his movements and focusing on Brian. Keeping his mind blank he moved through the thick trees. Roger was listening closely, so Brian only moved when the wind blew, the storm building in the north, blowing his scent down wind from Roger. 

 

Brian waited until he was directly over the younger man before opening his mind. Roger's head snapped up, Brian already falling on top of him. 

 

“Gotcha.” Brian grinned, he had tackled the boy, locking him down under him. “Now, how to feast on my golden pet?” Brian pressed their mouths together. “Mine.”

 

The younger vampire  _ squirmed  _ underneath. Knowing it was useless to fight against his lovers strength, but hating how easily he was fooled. He should have been more careful. He could have kept Brian chasing for longer. But he couldn’t move the older man off him. He couldn’t move him. He couldn’t. Move. 

 

_ Move _ . He growls to himself, before his eyes snapped open as he felt the pressure leave his body. He looked up in confusion as he saw Brian move away from him. Looking determined to move before a look of confusion passed onto his own face. Roger blinked for a moment, just staring at the man. He heard Brian’s thoughts switch back to moving toward Roger.

 

_ Walk to the tree _ . He pushed his thoughts into Brian, hearing Brians own thoughts become overflown and determined to walk toward the tree he had said. Once there, it took another moment before the older man seemed to regain control of his own thoughts and snap his eyes to the young vampire still on the ground.

 

“Did… did you just...?” Brian questioned, searching the boys surprised emotions. “Did you just  _ make  _ me move to the tree? Roger,... did you just  _ mind control me!?” _

 

Roger snapped his gaze down quickly. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know… H-how… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” He says in a slight panic. Originally, he really didn’t mean to. And the second time, he was just seeing if it worked. He had no idea how the hell he did… He had only been able to  _ read _ minds. Not control them… “Sorry…”

 

“ _ Love!”  _ Brian moved quickly to Roger's side and kissed him, excitement running through him. “My love! This is amazing! Your power is getting stronger, this is amazing, you're amazing.” Brian suddenly felt like a very proud sire, his sired growing up and maturing. “Oh my- you're going to hate me for this but,  _ my baby is growing up!”  _ Brian yelled, feeling so proud of Roger. They would have to talk about boundaries, Brian didn't control Roger emotions, so Roger should not control his mind. But right now he was too excited to care. “I'm so proud of you!”

 

“I’m not technically  _ your _ baby.” Roger giggles.

 

“Yes you are!” Brian growled, his hand tightening round Roger's shoulder. “You are daddys baby.”

 

Roger hummed softly before smirking. “You’re also a bad hunter… Letting a little shock distract you.” He giggles before running off in a blurr. 

 

_ Shouldn’t take an eye off your prey, lover. Or play with your food. You taught me that. Tsk. tsk. _ Roger giggles to Brian mentally as he runs.

 

Brian shook his head and ran after his lover.  _ I had my pet, but he decided to  _ control  _ me. I'll have to make feasting on him more exciting later as punishment.  _ Brian pressed into his thoughts, feeling Roger's joy and laughter. Brian skidded to a stop, looking around before heading to the left of the way Roger went. The boy was heading towards the coast, as always, and would most likely move back towards the house. Brian pressed the thought of a new smell catching his attention to throw his lover off. 

 

After nearly two miles, he did catch a new scent. He moved closer, finding a horse, cart, and a small tent. There was a woman's dress, and three sets of children's shoes. 

 

“Mama, I'm hungry.” A small voice whined, obviously crying. 

 

“I know, dear, papa is trying to find us food. We should be to Ankara soon, just a day or two more, then we will have all the food in the world.” A woman's voice came. 

 

“B-But we haven’t eaten in three days, mama.” A girls voice came now. “Papas been gone for two days.” Dread filled Brian, he and Roger had found a man wandering the woods two days ago, without thought they had feasted on him. 

 

“I kn-” A wrecking cough over took the mother, the children whimpering in worry. “I know, my loves. But he will back soon. We will… we will lay your little brother in the ground, then be on our way to a new life.” Brian felt the mother's sorrow at losing a child, and now fear that her husband was lost. 

 

“But… Anthony has only been asleep…” The little boy whimpered. “He will wake up.” 

 

“Oh, love-”

 

“He died of hunger, Tommy, just like we are!” The sister hissed, her little stomach growling. “And the baby in mama’s tummy is gonna die too!” 

 

“Mary, be kind to him, he doesn't understand.” The mother hissed back, another cough taking her.

 

_ Roger!  _ Brian yelled mentally. They had put the small family in this situation, killing the father. He felt a need to fix it. To get the family to the city, but first feed. The mother was obviously sick and heavy with child, and one of the children had already passed.

 

Roger was by him in a flash. Head tilted at the family before giving a small shrug.  _ Let’s finish them. _ He thinks simply to his older lover.  _ They’ll be better off _ . Barely an ounce of pity running through him as he scanned the humans.

 

_ No!  _ Brian hissed in his mind. “Love.” He pulled Roger away, even if the humans couldn’t hear them from there. “We are not mindless killers. Yes we eat, but not exclusively. Those are  _ children _ , babies. We aren’t monsters, that's what keeps us different from all the other vampires. We don’t kill for fun, like Tim, we kill for need, for health. Just like humans kill animals for food, the people that do it for sport as… the real monsters. We are better than this, if they had a home and he had killed the man, I wouldn’t mind as much. But they are homeless and sick. Do you understand?”

 

“Don’t talk to me as if I were a baby.” Roger hisses softly, eyes flashing red. “Humans  _ kill _ sick animals to put them out of their miseries. They will not make it! They will only suffer! And if they do make it, they will be sent on their way as soon as they’re strong enough to walk. Only to repeat the process! And we  _ are _ monsters. Maybe not as bad as others, but don’t try to make us out as something we’re not!! We need to look after ourselves before some sickly human family! We have plans to stick to. If we get caught up, it will set us back!” He growls, hating how  _ defensive _ Brian became about the humans. Also hating that  _ now _ Brian really chose to treat him like a baby.

 

Brian growled at his lover, narrowing his eyes. “There is a difference between taking life and helping to bloom. Once they are in the city the mother can find work, a new husband. Are you really willing to kill a babe?” Brian had always been against feeding from children. Some vampires  _ only  _ feed from the small humans, saying their blood was pure, but he saw it as murder, not eating. “I will  _ not  _ feed on them, it’s cruel and sick and down right  _ monstrous!  _ We are better than this, more connected to our humanity than this.” Brian huffed, feeling sick that Roger had even thought about killing children. 

 

“We are NOT humans! We have not humanity!” Roger snarls. “It’s cruel to keep them alive only for them to suffer!! And for her to find a new husband?! She wants to join  _ her _ lover! The one we had to problem killing the other night!! But be my guest! Save them! Go to Greece on your own!!” He growls, eyes a deep swirling red. Hearing Brian’s disgust with him and pushing his own  _ loathing _ toward the older vampire before taking off in a flash. 

 

Brian looked after Roger, before moving towards the family. He listened closely, hearing a deer. He fed the family, the little girl playing with his curly hair, before digging a hole to bury the small child. He loaded them into the cart, riding the horse to town. After living in the area for a few years he had come to know a few humans, he took them to a baker woman, telling her their story. She happily offered to help them once she heard Brian and Roger would be leaving. 

 

“Be safe, have safe travels, when you find woman to settle with, be happy.” Brian waved to her before slowly making his way back home. Roger had never told him to leave before. The younger vampire had  _ always  _ wanted him near, even when angry. Brian didn't know if Roger really meant it, they had never fought like this. But… Brian knew if his lover really wanted him gone, Brian would go. He would miss him and crave his company, but he would do what Roger wished. Roger had control of him, even without his new found power, the older vampire was his slave. 

 

As he came to their home, night was falling, there was a lamp light on and Brian could feel Roger close. Taking a long drag of unneeded air, he moved to the door and entered. He kept his head down, slowly moving to the chest of drawers and pulling out his things, grabbing his knapsack from under the bed. 

 

Roger was throwing his own belongings in a bag. Growling when he heard Brian enter. His eyes were a dangerous red as the older man slowly moved around.

 

“You smell like them. Happy are we? Think you saved them?! I hope they die an even worse death! Perhaps the children can be changed by some more sadistic soul then ours! Maybe even just fed from! The newborn babe would make a nice snack for some waiting demon.” He hisses. Growing more and more irritated by the  _ human _ scent. “And even more so disgusted with  _ me _ ! The one telling you the bloody truth!! And you act like  _ I’m _ the baby! You’re naive to these things!  _ Soft _ .” He growls louder as he closes his bag. 

 

Brian grabbed Roger and threw him against the wall that was across the room. Roger flew through the air and hit the wall hard, cracks spreading over it. Brian was immediately on the baby vampire, his hand around his throat. 

 

“You're right, Roger. I damn well have babied you, and it's made you this. This self righteous asshole. I'm trying to teach you right from wrong! Yes, they probably are going to die! Yes, I just prolonged their suffering. But we do! Not! Kill! Children!” This was one of his first lessons from his own sire, it was just… wrong. “They need to live life. If you wanted to kill the mother because she was sick, fine! I would have joined you, but the children, no! How would you feel if  _ our  _ children were preyed after, for no more than you were sick. It's wrong!” Brian shoved himself away from his lover and grabbed his bag, leaving in the blink of an eye.

 

Roger was trembling were he lay. The wall breaking around him. Marks on his throat where the strong grip was. Tears breaking from his eyes. Not only did Brian…  _ touch _ him in such a way as his sire once had, he  _ also _ left…. He felt scared. Scared of Brian. Scared of being alone. Scared of everything. But he also felt angry. Angry that his  _ lover _ would handle him in such a way. Angry and his  _ soft _ thinking. To prolong the suffering instead of sending them to their father, wherever he may be.

 

He shakily got up, before falling back to the ground. His entire being shaken. He wanted to cry. The fear that Brian would come back up at do worse to him. Or worse, that Brian had left him. He’d rather the abuse. Rather be slammed against a wall… would he…? Roger didn’t really know…

 

His vision became blurry and stomach turned. Sharp noises piercing his ears as his mind ran through thoughts of any human nearby. Everything running crazy. He was running crazy. The blood pumping too quickly through him before he shook his head and tried to control his senses. He ignored his bag as he tried to stand again, making his way out. The clothes,  _ his _ clothes and scent, on his body making him  _ sick _ . He had half a mind to tear them off and make his way to  _ Egypt _ naked.

 

Brian was running so fast his legs burned. He was nearing the far away coast when he stopped. Realization setting into him. His heart sank, Roger's emotions reaching him. He nearly fell to his knees, the crushing weight of what he had just done making him sick. He quickly threw up, his eyes filling with tears as he turned back, running faster than he had. As he came to their home, he saw Roger outside. His hands on his knees as he threw up. 

 

“Oh my love.” Brian moved towards the boy but stopped, he was about twenty paces away but it felt like miles. “I have truly betrayed you.” Brian hung his head, shame and regret filling him. He let his mind be open to the other vampire, letting the boy see into his soul if he must. “How could you ever forgive me? I can never forgive myself.”

 

Roger truly felt like a baby. Like the night Brian had found him. Hurt. Lost. Desperate. His entire body shaking as he eyed Brian warily with wide eyes. His chest rising and falling in a quick, feeble pattern. Like a mouse stuck in a corner. Part of him screamed to run. To not fall into the touch of someone who had  _ flung _ him across a room. But he couldn’t listen to that voice. Instead he slowly, shakily moved toward Brian. Whimpering softly as tears refilled his eyes. His hands held close to his chest. He couldn’t stand the thought of being without his lover. Of his lover hating him. He decided he would rather Brian hit him, abuse him if he’d like, if it meant Brian would love and be happy with him. He didn’t care. Couldn’t care. If that’s what Brian wanted, Roger would gladly let him slam him against the nearest wall again…

 

The tears began to stream down his cheeks as his chin started to tremble violently. He didn’t want to look and act scared. But again. He couldn’t happen. As he got in front of Brian, he slowly slid to his knees and bowed his head. “I’m sorry…” Was all he could muster. His voice broken and weak as he spoke. “I’m sorry…..”

 

“Roger…” Brian felt tears come to his own eyes. “I didn't- I shouldn't- I'm so stupid!” He softly touched the golden locks, then down to Roger's wobbling chin, falling to his own knees before the blond. “I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!” Brian gathered Roger into his arms. The boy put his arms around his neck, clinging to Brian as he trembled, still muttering little  _ I'm sorrys _ . The older vampire sat back on his butt, pulling Roger into his lap, hushing him softly. “I'm just as bad as he is, aren't I? I can't believe- I'm sick with myself. I'm so sorry, Roger. Are you okay?” Brian lifted the boys chin and saw his own finger bruises slowly fading and healing quickly. 

 

Brian leaned forward and softly kissed each mark until it was gone, his tears dampening the pale skin. He kept his mind open to his lover, trying to push emotions towards him as well, to make him feel better. He pressed the regret he felt, and the fear of what he had done.  _ I'm so sorry, you should leave me. I'm just as bad as Tim, I'm worse, you trust me and I betrayed you. I'm so sorry, Roger. I have failed you. _

 

“Y-....you're not as bad as Tim… I… I love you… I don't… want to leave you… if… if that makes you happy or you think you need to treat me… harshly then…. Then… you should… I was  _ wrong… _ I'm sorry… I was wrong and deserved to be punished…” Roger speaks softly and very slowly as he tries to pick his words. His voice trembling just as bad as him. “Bu-but I'll be good from now on! I'll be good… I-I promise… I won't speak against you again, sir. I'll be good.” He says in an apologetic, hopeful tone. Wanting to let  _ his _ lover know he was sorry. That he would be good. Theses ideas repeating over and over is his mind.  

 

“Hey, none of that.” Brian shushed. “I should  _ not  _ have treated you like that.  _ I  _ was wrong. You are perfect and precious and dont deserve any of that. Yes, it's fun to play around rough when we are having sex… but I should never  _ ever  _ treat you like that out of anger.” Brian hung his head in shame, feeling Roger's fear of him. “You'd be safer with me no longer around.” 

 

“ _ NO _ !!” Roger screamed, clutching on to the older vampire. “I promised I’d be good!! Yo-you can’t leave me!! You can’t!! Yo-you can hit me! Throw me again! I don’t care!! Ju-just don’t le-leave!!” He sobs. His nails tearing through Brian’s clothes as he grips harder. “Do-don’t leave me… Don’t… Pl-please…!”

 

“That's the problem, Roger!” Brian grabbed Roger's face and forced him to look onto his eyes. “I should have  _ never  _ thrown you! You should never, in a million years, be scared of me. You shouldn't offer to be hit or slapped to keep me around! Our relationship has never been like that, and I made one mistake. Get out of that mind, yell at me for what I did. Scream at me, scold me, tell me how stupid I am. Be angry, not scared with me!” Brian pushed the feeling of safety into the younger man, not controlling him but helping him know he was safe. “I'm sorry, I was so stupid and blind with the need to teach you and be right, I wasn’t thinking! I was scared of losing you, and I just… I'm just so stupid.” Brian again hung his head.

 

Roger shook his head, unsure of what to do. He didn’t  _ feel _ angry anymore and the fear he did feel was on Brian leaving him. Brian was right, he needed to get out of the mindset… He needed to stop being a  _ baby _ … 

 

“You… You’re right…” He musters up, trying to stop his trembling voice. To push the scared newborn side of him back. To try and  _ mature _ . “You only… you only made a mistake… an-and you shouldn’t have thrown me like that, but… but you  _ did _ … and… at least you’re sorry… and… and we’re talking…. I-I shouldn’t have acted the way I did…  _ Self righteous _ … even if I didn’t… and still don’t agree with your judgment and opinion… But I shouldn’t have acted like a spoiled baby….” His voice continues to shake as he speaks and he averts his eyes, unable to look directly into Brian’s eyes at the moment as he  _ tries _ to act in a more mature light even when he wants nothing more then to curl up and cry. 

 

Brian looked away from the blond and nodded. “Your opinion matters, Roger… But it's something we should have talked about rather than getting angry, we both acted like spoiled brats.” Brian let his mind be overtaken by how sorry he was, letting Roger easily read how much he hated himself. “I'm so very very sorry. You never deserve to be treated like that, especially by me. Can you ever forgive me? You should rip my throat out.” Brian glanced back at the blond, tilting his head to present his throat in offering.

 

Roger leaned forward and only pressed a small kiss on the man’s neck. “You’re forgiven…” He mutters softly against the cool skin before pulling back. “We must hurry if we plan to make it to Greece on your schedule.” He pushes himself up from the ground and turns. “I need to grab my bag. Where did you drop yours…?” 

 

“No!” Brian was up and attached to Roger's back in a second. “No, wait.” He suddenly understood how Roger felt and why he was always so clingy. He pressed his nose under the boys ear, his arms tightening so much he would have killed any human. “Just… wait. I'm not ready for you to be out of my arms yet.” Brian shook his head, again his arms tightening. “I promise, no more fights like this. I'm so sorry.”

 

“Stop apologizing… The sooner we move from here, the quicker we can move from this. Keep these memories here and continue on our way. We have eternity, and I don’t plan on dwelling on this for the entirety of it. We’ll get to Greece. Athens you said? It will be quiet lovely. I’ve wanted to study there. I’ll have something to do while you work.” Roger thinks, having heard of the amazing achievements in Greece and all of the stories. He had picked up a particular interest in Greek Philosophy and would be able to keep himself a little busy in the country while awaiting his lover.

 

Brian grumbled softly, his arms tightening once more before letting go. He turned the boy so they were facing each other, making the blue eyes catch his hazel. “I love you, you are the most important thing in my life. I promise on my life to never harm you again.” He leaned forward and kissed his lover softly, pressing his affection and love into the boy.

 

Roger hummed softly and kissed the taller man back before pulling away just slightly. “I love you too, Brian. You’re just as important to me… and if you  _ ever _ do hurt or scared me again, I’ll slap the shit out of you without a word.”

 

+++

 

_ Queens Academy, Somewhere outside of Brighton, England. 2014 _

 

Roger awoke with a start. A small gasp leaving his lips as his eyes snapped open. His head was  _ throbbing _ as he tried to remember exactly what the hell he just dreamed about. He remembered Brian's face. His voice. The pain. The love. 

 

 _Why am I_ _dreaming this… why…?_ He thinks. Tears in his eyes from the pain in his head.

 

_ Why _ ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NEXT WEEK IS MAFIA!!!*** (Throw In)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!!!!! Here is the 4th and final part to our scheduled writing!!! We hope you all enjoy and hope to see you all in the comments and on our tumblr!! Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit. 
> 
> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 4/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> For those who follow our other stories here is the schedule for once and for all!! 
> 
> 1) Thrown In (Mafia)  
> 2) Start of Something New (High school)  
> 3) Not All Human (Hybrid)  
> 4) The Light In My Dark (Vampire)  
> Hope you all enjoy this one!!


End file.
